Tales from dueling academy
by top20fan13
Summary: this story takes place one year after the start of the first season of yugioh GX and mostly follows the adventes of two slifer girls plenty of duels
1. C1 retribution of the restless spirits

Welcome to my third fanfiction story, forth story overall and first Yu-Gi-Oh GX story, now before I get started here's basically what I'm doing. This story will take place at the dueling academy (well most of it will), it will mostly follow two female duelist, Amy who uses a fairy deck with a healing strategy and Marin who uses a zombie deck that is very tough. All duels will use the almost all monsters face up rule the show does though I've increased their starting life point total from 4,000 to 5,000. Expect many duels in this story, also this takes place one year after the start of the first season and has Chumley staying at the academy (though he won't be in the story until later) now let's get this story started.

Chapter **01**)** retribution of the restless spirits**

It was a bright and sunny morning and a young lady about 15 years old was walking towards her new dorm, she had long red hair and green eyes, she was wearing a purple jacket and a purple skirt, she also wore a purple ribbon in her hair. She was caring a few bags that contained her stuff.

"I still can't believe I almost lost my entry exam what is wrong with me, is it my deck or do I lack skill?" she thought to herself, however she was so busy thinking she did not notice she walked in the middle of a duel two students were having, and one of the monster holograms was in the middle of an attack and she got in the way and the force of the hologram knocked her down.

"Are you OK?" a slifer student asked.

"Yes, sorry about interrupting your duel I was daydreaming," she said before running away quickly. Soon she reached her dorm and entered the room, it was dark inside so she turned the light on.

"Hey who dares violate my sanctuary of darkness," a girl with dark hair and blue eyes stated.

"Um… is this the wrong room?" she asked.

"You've disturbed restless spirits, it's time to duel," she said darkly.

"Just let me get my dueling disc first," the other girl sated.

Soon they were both ready to duel.

"It looks like I'll be your new roommate my name is Amy Cantella, so who gets to go first?" she asked.

"I the princess of the dark shall go first," she stated.

"OK but I'm not really that good, I may have passed my entry exam but even my own brother thinks I just got lucky and that I need much improvement," Amy told her.

"Then I hope you don't feel too bad when you lose," she replied. She then said "my draw" as she drew her 6th card she then looked at the cards in her hand.

"I'll start by allowing darkness to thrive I activate the field spell mystic plasma zone," she exclaimed.

An aura of darkness coated the field.

"What does that do?" Amy asked.

"All dark monsters attack increases by 500 and their defense is lowered by 400," she explained.

"Now I summon skull servant in attack mode," she stated.

A skeleton in a purple robe appeared on her side of the field **(atk 300)** and the darkness seeped into its bones. (**Atk 800)**

"Does that end your turn?" Amy asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

Amy was about to draw but then she stopped and asked "What's your name I like to know who I'm dueling?"

"My name is Marin," she replied.

"OK then," Amy said drawing a card.

**(Amy 5,000 LP Marin 5,000 LP)**

After looking at her cards Amy said "I summon happy lover in attack mode."

A small fairy with a heart on its forehead and wings appeared on the field. **(Atk 800)**

"I'll also place one card facedown then I end my turn," Amy stated.

"Ok then my turn," Marin said as she drew a card, she then thought a bit.

"I summon another skull servant in attack mode and place one card facedown," Marin stated.

There were now two on the field and darkness seeped into it as well.

"Now skull servant attack her happy lover," Marin exclaimed.

The skull servant clawed at her happy lover and it attacked back with a heart shaped beam and both monsters were destroyed.

"Now attack directly my servant," Marin exclaimed.

The skull servant then ran up to Amy and raked its bony fingers along her chest. **(Amy 4,200 LP)**

"Nice move, now it's my turn," Amy said as she drew a card.

"Now I summon hysteric fairy in attack mode," Amy stated.

A spectacled fairy holding a book appeared on Amy's side of the field. **(Atk 1,800)**

"Now attack her skull servant," Amy exclaimed.

The fairy then fired a beam from it glasses which hit the skull servant destroying it, however Marin didn't seem fazed. **(Marin 4,000 LP)**

"I end my turn," Amy said happily.

"Nice but you fell into my plan, I summon king of skull servants," Marin stared.

King of skull servants looked like skull servant but it stood on a bone pile. **(Atk ?)**

"What's that?" Amy asked.

"He's the king of all skull servants he gains one thousand attack points for each fallen skull comrade and don't forget about mystic plasma zone," Marin exclaimed.

The king spread its arms wide and threw his head back as though silently laughing. Then the dark aura seeped into its bones as well.** (King of skull servants: atk 2,500) **

"That's a nice monster," Amy commented.

"King attack hysteric fairy," Marin exclaimed.

The skull outstretched his arm and shot a dark bream at hysteric fairy.

"I activate the trap card enchanted javelin this allows me to heal my life points by an amount equal to your monsters attack power," Amy declared. (**Amy 6,700 LP)**

"Nicely played but your monster is still doomed," Marin commented.

Since Amy's trap card did not stop the attack it still hit and her fairy was destroyed, the force of the attack knocking her back. **(Amy 6,000 LP) **

"And with that I end my turn," Marin stated.

Amy then drew a card "Now for my plan I remove two light monsters from play to summon soul of purity and light in attack mode."

A winged fairy of light appeared on Amy's side of the field. **(Atk 2,000)**

"By effect your monsters lose 300 attack points during your battle phase and since that was a special summon I can play shining angel in defense mode as well," Amy stated.

A fairy in a white robe with two sets of wings appeared on the field. **(Def 800)**

"That will end my turn," Amy stated.

"Fine my draw." Marin said again.

"I summon pyramid turtle in defense mode," Marin stated.

A turtle with a pyramid on its back appeared on the field and pulled into its pyramid shaped shell.** (Def 1,400)**

"Now I'll have my king attack soul of purity and light," Marin exclaimed.

The king's attack power was lowered by 300 to 2,200 but it was not enough and Amy's monster still got destroyed and Amy nearly fell over. **(Amy 5,800 LP)**

Amy sighed and after a brief hesitation drew a card, she was nervous and she was beginning to think she was losing control of the duel and was scared she would soon lose, though when she saw the card she drew she smiled.

"I play graceful charity this allows me to draw three cards." Amy said as she drew the cards, she then said "However I must now discard 2 cards to the graveyard," as she did just that.

"I end my turn by playing cure mermaid in defense mode," Amy explained.

A female mermaid then appeared on Amy's side of the field in a defensive position.** (Def 800)**

"Well let's see what I get," Marin commented she then drew a card and smiled.

"I set one card face down and summon jinzo number 7," Marin stated.

A mechanical man with the number 07 on his chest appeared ready to strike** (atk 500) **then darkness seeped into its mechanical body.** (Atk 1,000)**

"That's a nice monster," Amy commented.

"It's better then nice, it can attack directly even when you have a monster," Marin explained.

"It can do that!" Amy exclaimed.

"Yes now jinzo number 7 attack her life points directly," Main exclaimed.

Jinzo number 7 teleported in front of Amy and punched with its fist causing Amy to wince. **(Amy 4,800 LP)**

"Now skull king attack shining angel," Marin exclaimed.

The skull king then launched its beam of darkness which hit and destroyed shining angel, another monster then appeared in its place it was the forgiving maiden, a female fairy in grey robes. **(Atk 850)**

"Thanks when that monster gets destroyed I can summon a light attribute monster with 1,500 attack or less to the field from my deck and I chose the forgiving maiden," Amy stated.

"Well I end my turn," Marin told her.

Amy then drew a card.

"Since cure mermaid is on my side of the field I gain 800 life points," Amy explained. **(5,600 LP)**

"No big," Marin commented.

"OK now things may look a little bad but my plan is working perfectly because I play polymerization on the forgiving maiden on the field and the Marie the fallen one in my hand to summon St. Joan in attack mode," Amy stated.

A swirling vortex appeared and both of the monsters leapt into it a fairy in armor with red hair stepped out onto the field. **(Atk 2,800)**

"Well all I'll do is activate my trap card labarith of nightmare," Marin stated.

"What does that do?" Amy asked.

"you'll see soon," Marin replied.

"Well Ok, now St. Joan attack jinzo number 7," Amy exclaimed.

St Joan then sliced through jinzo number 7 with her sword destroying it in the process, Marin shielding herself with her arm. **(Marin 2,200 LP)**

"Your turn," Amy stated.

St. Joan then went into defense mode **(def 2,000) **and cure mermaid went into attack mode. **(Atk 1,500) **

"What, I think this thing is broken again," Amy exclaimed.

"No, that's the effect of labarith of nightmare at the end of a players turn all monsters on their side of the field change battle position," Marin explained she then drew a card and began her turn.

"I summon Mataza the zapper in attack mode," Marin exclaimed.

A samurai in green armor appeared on the field **(atk 1,300)** darkness seeped into his armor. **(Atk 1,800)**

"Then I activate my other face down card gift of the martyr, with this magic card I can transfer the original attack of one monster to another," Marin stated.

"But won't that leave the other one with zero?" Amy asked.

"Actually I have to tribute that monster and I'm giving Mataza pyramid turtle's 1,200 attack points, making it 3,000," Marin explained.

Pyramid turtle became a spirit and granted Mataza more power.

"So which one of my monsters are you going to attack?" Amy asked.

"Both of them, Mataza can attack twice." Marin commented she then said "now Mataza attack St. Joan."

Amy could only watch as her monster got destroyed, she then commented "Good thing it was in defense mode."

"Now attack cure mermaid," Marin ordered.

Mataza attacked again and destroyed that monster as well with a second swing of his blade. **(Amy 4,100 LP)**

"Now king of the skull servants, attack," Marin exclaimed.

The king fired its beam of darkness directly at Amy who was thrown backward onto the ground. **(Amy 1,600 LP)**

"My brother is right, I'm a terrible duelist," Amy commented.

"Terrible, no way you are totally awesome, but I guess I'm better, I end my turn," Marin replied.

Then her monsters went to defense mode. **(King of skull servants Def 0, Mataza the zapper def 400)**

"Sorry I should not have said that out loud." Amy said as she got up and drew a card, she then said "it may not be much but since Marie the fallen one is in my graveyard I gain 200 life points." **(Amy 1,800 LP)**

"Now I play pot of greed," Amy said as she drew two cards.

"I now play monster reborn on cure mermaid so I can tribute it for airknight parshath in attack mode," Amy stated.

The mermaid reappeared briefly before being tributed for a fairy monster with the top half of a person and the bottom half of a horse welding a sword and shield appeared on the field. **(Atk 1,900)**

"When this monster attacks a monster in defense mode with less defense then it's attack you lose the difference as battle damage and every time this monster does battle damage I get to draw one card." Amy explained she then said "now attack king of skull servants."

Airknight parshath galloped towards Marin's skull king and slashed it in two Marin flinching a tad.** (Marin 300 LP) **Amy then drew one card.

"Yes, I equip cestus of dagla to my monster this increases the attack of a fairy monster by 500 points and allows me to heal my life points by any battle damage it does," Amy explained.

A golden cestus appeared in each of airknight parshath's hands. **(Atk 2,400)**

"A little late though," Marin stated.

"Well I just drew it and there's always next turn so I end my turn," Amy stated.

Her monster then went to defense mode. **(Def 1,600) **

"My turn," Marin said as she drew a card.

"First I tribute Mataza the zapper for the opposite of yours, Mesfit the infernal general," Marin stated.

A general on a fiendish horse welding an axe appeared on the field.** (Atk 1,800)** The darkness seeped into his armor. **(Atk 2,300)**

"Opposite, please do explain," Amy commented.

"It can pierce defense as well however I don't draw a card you have to discard one," Marin explained.

"Well that will leave me with 1,100 life points so this is not over yet," Amy stated.

"Actually it is, I activate book of life this magic card allows me to revive one zombie from my graveyard, but you can't give life without taking it away so say goodbye to Marie the fallen one... " Marin told her she then said "and come forth king of the skull servants." **(Atk 2,500)**

Amy sighed and did not say anything.

"Mesfit attack her monster," Marin exclaimed.

Mesfit then galloped over towards her field and swung with its axe destroying airknight parshath Amy flinching a tad. **(Amy 1,100 LP) **

The general snatched a card from her hand and threw it to the grave.

"Now king finish this," Marin said excitedly.

The monster then fired its beam at Amy knocking her back to the ground and draining the last of her life points. **(Amy 0 LP)**

Now that the duel was over the holograms faded away.

"Amy put her dueling disc away and said "I told you I wasn't very good, it's just so hard sometimes I hope I didn't waste your time."

"Of course not, I heard I might be getting a roommate and I wanted to test you, you were great though," Marin replied she then said "You probably think I'm weird now."

"No I don't, I don't judge people like that it's just that my brother keeps insisting that success is measured in wins and losses and since I lose about 54 percent of the time it means I'm a terrible duelist," Amy stated.

"He is not right you're great you almost beat me, you have to be good to do that," Marin commented.

"Do you really think so?" Amy asked.

"Yeah I do mean it, I have something for you," Marin told her.

"Really now I wish I had a gift for you as well, how about this bag of fruit snacks," Amy replied.

"I guess so," Marin said reluctantly, the she dug into her card chest and pulled out a card.

"This is for you, you can probably use it better then I can," Marin said handing her fire princess.

"It looks nice; it's an effect monster too, cool." Amy stated, she then said thank you as she added the card to her deck.

"It was the least I could do," Marin replied.

"So where can we get some food around here I'm hungry," Amy commented.

"In the cafeteria and it's almost time for lunch," Marin stated.

"Great," Amy replied and soon they were on their way to the cafeteria.

**(End chapter)**

Well there you have it, just so you know I provided the part of Amy and my bother was in charge of Marin well we hope you liked our first chapter, if you don't that's OK no one is making you read this. If you have any questions at all ask in a review or an e-mail and I will happily answer your question well thanks for reading the story and have a nice day.


	2. C2: the rematch and the rude one

Welcome back last time you gat a peek at Amy and Marin's decks when they dueled, Marin was the winner though we don't know much about her next, now in this chapter we have some more duels so let's get to it

Chapter **02**)** the rematch and the rude one**

Later that day

Place: cafeteria

"I hope I can find some more fairy monsters to add to my deck." Amy commented

"Not that you need any more, but I'll give you the ones I get." Marin told her

"I have one that heals my life points by 1,000 every turn it's in attack mode but it has no attack power, hopefully I can find a card to help it." Amy stated

"Slifer girl I demand a rematch." someone exclaimed

"Hey if you want to throw down be nice enough to remember my name, especially since I kicked your butt." Marin yelled

"Like you know my name, anyways prepare to lose because I'm ready this time and I'll start." he stated

**(Marin 5,000 LP That guy 5,000 LP)**

"Excellent I drew what I wanted already, but I'll start with witty phantom in attack mode." he stated

A grinning fiend in a blue tuxedo appeared on the field **(atk 1,400)**

"Your turn" he stated

"Ok then my move" Marin said as she drew a card

"I'll summon pyramid turtle in attack mode." Marin stated

A turtle with a pyramid on its back appeared on the field **(atk 1,200)**

**  
**"I'll also play one face down card." Marin stated

"Is that all you got, I was expecting more." he commented

"But I'm not done yet, when pyramid turtle gets destroyed in battle I can summon one zombie from my deck with 2,000 or less defense points so pyramid turtle attack that phantom." Marin said

The turtle amazing ran towards his monster and dove at it but the witty phantom launched a counter attack and the turtle was destroyed **(Marin 4,800 LP)**

"You never use common sense." he said plainly

"That is not true, she's a great duelist and her strategies are the best." Amy exclaimed

"Now the fun part any zombie I want, I choose Ryu Kokki" Marin stated

A large mass of skulls and bones with glowing red eyes a large teeth lined maw and a horn on its head then appeared on Marin's side of the field **(atk 2400/ def 2000) **

"Now this monster will wipe that excuse of a monster from the field, go miasma blast." Marin exclaimed

Ryu Kokki let loose a cloud of purple gas that surrounded the phantom and witty phantom was destroyed** (That guy 4,000 LP)**

"By the way the name is Jack Taladale don't forget it." he stated as he drew a card

"Now I play dark designator this allows me to call out the name of a monster, if you have it in your deck you must add it to your hand and I call out jinzo number seven." Jack stated

"And you say I don't make sense." Marin commented

"I got beat by that dumb card last time, now I will use it against you and get my revenge, but for now I'll play guardian of the throne room in defense mode and play a face down." Jack stated

A machine monster with treads and rocket launchers appeared on his side of the field **(def 1600)**

"Very well then I draw." Marin said as she drew a card "OK then I summon dragon zombie in attack mode." Marin stated

A decaying dragon zombie appeared on Marin's side of the field and roared** (atk 1600)**

"Ryu Kokki attack his monster." Marin exclaimed

Ryu-Kokki let loose more miasma.

"You wish I activate my trap negate attack, you're not so clever now." Jack stated

A large barrier appeared and the attack was neutralized.

"Wow that was amazing." Marin said sarcastically

"I know now play jinzo number seven already." Jack told her

"Is being psycho one of your hobbies or are you just trying to mess with me, I end my turn after playing one card face down." Marin replied

"Very well, my draw." Jack said as he drew a card

"Sweet, you like dark stuff so you'll love this, I play giant germ in defense mode and end my turn." Jack stated

A gigantic round germ appeared on his side of the field and faintly glowed green** (def 100)**

"Disgusting keep your germs to yourself." Marin said as she drew a card

She looked at the card she just drew; it was a small cute light monster with two curls of pink hair and a white outfit with pink lines on it and a wand

"I can't play this now, so it can't hurt to summon jinzo number seven." Marin whispered she then put the card in her hand and continued

"I summon jinzo number seven in attack mode!" Marin exclaimed

A mechanical man with the number 07 on his chest appeared **(atk 500)**

"To bad you don't have your field card out, oh well." Jack stated

"Jinzo number seven attack him directly." Marin exclaimed

Jinzo number seven then teleported in front of Jack and punched him in the gut** (Jack 3,500 LP)**

"Now dragon zombie attack giant germ." Marin exclaimed

Marin's monster breathed a burst of rancid breathe and the giant germ popped and some goo splashed towards Marin **(Marin 4,300 LP)**

"You fool, when giant germ is destroyed you lose 500 life points and I can special summon the other two to the field." Jack stated

Then two more giant germs appeared on the field glowing purple** (atk 1000) x 2**

"Yeah but in attack mode, Ryu Kokki crush one of them." Marin exclaimed

Ryu Kokki let loose its miasma and another germ exploded **(Marin 3,800 LP Jack 2,100 LP)**

"Is it my turn yet?" Jack asked

"Go ahead I'm done for now." Marin replied

Jack then drew a card

"OK I now swap my germ to defense mode and guardian of the throne room to attack mode, I then play change of heart this card allows me to take one of your monsters for one turn, and I'm taking jinzo number seven." Jack explained

The lady on the card flew over to her side of the field and possessed jinzo number 7 and took it back over to his field

'"Do you ever think?" Marin commented

"I now activate limiter removal this doubles the attack of all machine monsters on my side of the field" Jack explained

**Jinzo number seven) 1000 atk**

**Guardian of the throne room) 3300 atk**

"Scared now?" he asked

"No. You're insane." Marin replied

"Yes but I can do this Jinzo number seven attack her directly." Jack exclaimed

The monster then teleported in front of Marin and punched her** (Marin 2,800 LP)**

"Now guardian of the throne room attack Ryu Kokki." Jack ordered

The Machine monster then fired several rounds of missiles that blew each one closer before one struck down her monster** (Marin 2,200 LP)**

"That will end my turn now buy effect all machine monsters are destroyed too bad for you." Jack stated

Then Jinzo number seven and guardian of the throne room exploded

"For you actually you're partially defenseless." Marin commented

"And you're partially ready to lose, take your turn sometime this year slifer girl." Jack replied

Marin drew a card and began her turn

"First I summon nightmare horse in attack mode." Marin explained

A zombie horse then appeared on Marin's side of the field **(atk 500)**

"Then I activate the magic of gift of the martyr this allows me to transfer the attack of one monster to another by tributeing it." Marin stated

"So what my monster is in defense mode so it doesn't matter." Jack stated

"I transfer dragon zombie's 1600 to nightmare horse, it now has 2,100 attack enough to end this." Marin declared

Dragon zombie became a spirit and granted nightmare horse power

"Nice but that's not Jinzo number seven so you must attack my germ." Jack stated

"Nightmare horse has the same effect as Jinzo number seven, now attack him directly." Marin replied

The horse charged right at him and attacked him directly dropping his life points to zero

"Unbelievable I had the whole thing planed out I should have won." Jack exclaimed

"Looks like there's still a few bugs to work out." Marin chuckled

"But I even pre-selected my starting hand, um I got to go." Jack commented then he ran away

"Get back here you cheater." Marin exclaimed

"That's just wrong don't you just dislike cheaters." Amy commented

"Yeah cheating is so wrong." Marin stated

"I know no one likes a cheater anyways that was still a great duel you probably never lose." Amy commented

"I wouldn't say never." Marin replied

"Maybe you can give me a few pointers then I might actually be able to beat my brother in a duel." Amy commented

"How about trying a combo or two, you have to use your cards together to pull off tough victories." Marin explained

"Sound good to me I'll try that I just asked because in the five years I've been dueling I never beat my brother once." Amy explained

"With a deck that good it does not make sense." Marin commented

"Well since the meal is over and I still need to unpack I should go now." Amy stated

"OK then I'll see you later." Marin said happily

Amy started walking towards the exit but soon bumped into another student and they both fell down

"Hey watch where you are walking you idiot!" he exclaimed

"Mess with her and you'll have to deal with me." Marin said plainly

"But she messed with me and no one messes with me you just got yourself into a duel little lady." he stated

"The name is Amy" she told him

"Did I ask for your name? just pull out your deck and let's see what you got." he said in an angry tone

"Don't you talk like that she's going to cream you." Marin commented

"He's just cranky because he was demoded back to slifer for the third time yesterday." Someone whispered to Marin

"About time he doesn't even deserve to be a slifer." Marin commented coldly

"Don't worry I'll be fine your words can't hurt me if I don't let them now if you want a duel you got one… um what's your name?" Amy said

"Bradford and I'll let you go first." he stated

**(Amy 5,000 LP Bradford 5,000 LP)**

Amy drew the required cards and looked at all of them

"I'll summon shining angel in attack mode." Amy stated

A man in a white robe with wings appeared on the field **(atk 1,400)**

"Then I'll play one card face down and that will end my turn." Amy stated

"This is going to be easy." Bradford stated he then drew a card

"I'll play vorse raider in attack mode." he stated

A best warrior holding an axe appeared on the field **(atk 1,900)**

"Now let me teach you what happens to weak monsters vorce raider attack." Bradford exclaimed

Vorse raider rushed at shining angel and destroyed it with its axe **(Amy 4,500 LP)**

"Thanks now by effect I can summon one light monster with 1,500 or less attack from my deck to the field and I chose element Valkyrie." Amy stated

A fairy in a blue outfit with long red hair holding a staff with fire on one end and water on the other appeared on the field **(atk 1,500)**

"What a foolish move, anyways I'll play one card face down." Bradford stated

"Then I active my face down mystical space typhoon this quick play spell card destroys one spell or trap card on your side of the field." Amy stated

"Well my face down in magic jammer… um never mind I'll end my turn." Bradford commented

"Now it's my turn." Amy said as she drew a card

"Talk about good luck, I summon the fire princess in attack mode." Amy stated

A lady in a fire red outfit and a wand appeared on the field **(atk 1300)**

"So my monster is still stronger it has 1900 attack points." Bradford stated

"that's not true, you see by effect when there's a fire monster on the field element valkyrie gains 500 attack points and well fire princess is a fire monster." Amy stated

**Element Valkyrie) atk 2,000**

"Not fair." he complained

"Yes it is now element Valkyrie attack his vorse raider." Amy exclaimed

ElementValkyrie twirled her staff a couple times then ran towards his vorce raider. She struck the beast warrior with both ends of her staff and destroyed it **(Bradford 4,900 LP)**

"Now fire princess attack him directly." Amy exclaimed

Fire princess then outstretched her hand and shot a fireball right at him **(Bradford 3,600 LP)**

"And with that I'll end my turn." Amy stated

"Now it's my turn and you will pay for that." Bradford stated as he drew a card

"You are not the only one who has luck I summon zombyra the dark in attack mode." Bradford stated

A man in a blue outfit, a red cape and bone plating appeared on the field and did a pose **(atk 2,100)**

"That thing is weak." Marin stated

"Weak it has over 2,000 attack points." Amy stated

"yeah but it can't attack directly and it loses 200 attack points when it destroys a monster if it was in my deck it's only use would be a tribute for gift of the martyr." Marin stated

"Well it's stronger then her monster so zombyra attack element Valkyrie." Bradford exclaimed

Zombyra then rushed up to element Valkyrie and struck her with his fist **(Amy 4,400 LP) **

**Zombyra the dark) atk 1,900 **

"Now I'll place one card face down and end my turn." Bradford stated

Amy then drew a card

"This will do for now I'll play the forgiving made in defense mode." Amy stated

A female fairy in grey robes appeared on the field **(def 2,000)**

"Then I swap fire princess to defense mode." Amy added

**Fire princess) def 1,500**

Bradford then drew a card

"Good I'm clearly winning now zombyra attack her fire princess." Bradford exclaimed

Zombyra the dark rushed up to fire princess and swung at her and destroyed her

**Zombyra the dark) Atk 1,700**

Amy then drew a card

"I play graceful charity this spell allows me to draw three cards from my deck if I discard two cards from my hand." Amy explained she then did just that

"Now I summon the light hex seal fusion in attack mode." Amy stated

A weird looking light monster then appeared on Amy's side of the field (**atk 1,000)**

"So what it's weak." Bradford commented

"It's not for attacking it's a fusion material monster and when on the field with the other monsters required to fusion summon a light monster I don't need to use polymerization I just sent the monsters to the grave to summon St. joan in attack mode." Amy explained

The monster glowed and created a polymerization vortex that it and the forgiving maiden swirled into. A fairy in armor with red hair appeared on the field **(atk 2,800)**

"Wait is that even legal!" Bradford complained

"It sure is. "Marin stated

"Then how come I don't know about it?" Bradford asked

"You don't know monster reborn from premature burial." Marin stared

"Stay out of this." Bradford exclaimed

"I don't mean to interrupt but St. Joan attack zombyra the dark." Amy exclaimed

St. Joan then slashed zombyra with her sword and it exploded into a million pixels **(Bradford 2,500 LP)**

"That will end my turn." Amy stated

"I'll show you Marin and I'll do it by beating your friend in a duel right here right now." Bradford said before drawing a card

"I now play change of heart this spell card allows me to take one of your monsters for one turn and since you only have one I'll be taking St. Joan." Bradford stated

The lady on the card appeared and possessed her monster taking it to his side of the field

"So I still get it back and the end of the turn." Amy stated

"Not if I tribute it for the summoned skull." Bradford stated

A large bony fiend appeared on his side of the field **(atk 2,500)**

"Now behold she is defenseless I'm winning and I can attack her directly now summoned skull attack her." Bradford exclaimed

The summoned skull then launched a blast of lightning directly at Amy **(Amy 1,900 LP)**

"One more attack and I win, you hear that one more turn" Bradford teased

Amy then drew a card and smiled

"Too bad you won't get another turn." Amy stated

"But you have no monsters." Bradford commented

"well then I'll play double spell by discarding one spell card from my hand I can play any spell card in your graveyard without paying a single life point and since I just drew a spell card I'll discard it to use your change of heart." Amy stated

"No!" Bradford exclaimed

"Yes and well I'll just borrow your summoned skull." Amy stated

The lady in the card possessed the summoned skull then it switched to Amy's side of the field

"Now summoned skull attack him directly." Amy exclaimed

The summoned skull shot lightning at Bradford and his life points dropped to zero

The duel over the holograms disappeared.

"Wait it's not my fault Marin distracted me I forgot to play my reverse trap card I should still have life points left." Bradford commented

"It's your own stupidity." Marin commented

"That's not my fault you need to focus on your duel better." Amy stated

Bradford angrily stormed out of the cafeteria

"I'll see you later Amy," Marin told her.

Amy then walked out of the cafeteria and headed back to the dorm.

"Hello you must be new I hope the ra's and obelisks haven't been too mean to you." a male ra yellow student said

"I just said hi and some of them were very rude, I just don't understand why some people get so rude." Amy commented

"I know what you mean by the way my name is Mark what's your name?" he asked

"My name is Amy." she stated

"Before you arrived Marin didn't have any friends and spent all her free time alone." Mark told her

"Considering how nice she is that surprises me a little." Amy commented

"It doesn't surprise me, you are her friend she doesn't want that to end, she cares about you." Mark told her

"Same here it's always a good thing to have friends." Amy commented

"Well it was nice meeting you we should duel sometime see you later." he said before walking away

**(((End chapter)))**

Well that ends this chapter, now in case you care I've added the dots of punctuation this time also I don't see it being fair that a female student becomes an Obelisk right away just because there's only one girls dorm that's why in this story there are boys and girls dorms for slifer red, ra yellow, and Obelisk Blue anyways thanks for taking the time to read my story.


	3. C3: photograph

**C3) photograph **

Marin was alone in her dark dorm again she was staring gloomily at the wall.

"I have a friend… but I," she stopped herself and sighed.

"She's very good and when she becomes a ra yellow, what if she forgets about me I'll be all alone again," she whispered.

"She probably thinks I'm weird like everyone else," she commented.

Soon Amy entered the room; she was wearing her slifer red uniform.

"They denied my request for a longer skirt I mean what is wrong with wanting your legs covered," Amy commented out loud.

"It's not that bad," Marin mumbled.

"Well I'm not used to wearing a skirt this short; I mean it doesn't even reach my knees," Amy commented.

"Well I'm about to go to bed the bottom bunk is mine," Marin stated.

"Not fair I wanted the bottom bunk," Amy thought she then said "OK then I'll take the top bunk."

Soon they were both sleeping.

Early the next morning Amy woke up, she climbed out of bed and looked around the room Marin was still sleeping.

"I wonder if we'll still be friends when she becomes the next level," Amy commented out loud, she then checked her watch it was 4:18 AM.

"Now would be a great time for a shower," Amy stated before getting the necessary things and walking out of the room.

About thirty minutes later she returned wearing her school uniform.

"Are you awake yet?" Amy asked as she entered the room but there was no answer.

"Now where did I put my purple bag?" Amy commented as she walked through the dark room soon she tripped over the beg she was looking for and knocked over a small table in the process a picture fell off the table but Amy managed to catch it before it hit the ground. Amy then put the small table back where it was and put the picture on the table.

There were three people in the photograph a young girl stood between two adults on the left was a woman with glasses dark hair and a warm smile she was wearing floral blue dress the other was a man with a thick mustache tan hair and a slightly stern but somewhat warm expression he was wearing a suit the young girl looked like Marin but she had a smile practically stretched ear to ear.

"What a nice picture it's a good thing I did not ruin it," Amy commented. She then got a book and flashlight out of her bag and started reading.

About two hours later Marin woke up she sat up groggily and looked.

"You touched my picture," Marin said sleepily.

"I tripped and knocked it over, it was not intentional and I did not want to leave it on the floor where it could get broken so I picked it up, please forgive me," Amy replied.

"It's too painful to look at anyways maybe it would be better off broken," Marin commented.

"I didn't know, I'm very sorry I upset you," Amy said as she put her book down.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later," Marin said putting the picture back face down.

"It's just that I like to be the bringer of happiness I'm not suppose to make people sad especially my friends," Amy stated.

"Well I was sad before you came don't worry about it, it's nothing to worry about," Marin told her.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Amy asked

"No I don't think you can," Marin said plainly.

"So I assume you don't want to talk about it then," Amy replied.

"I could try if you want me to; I mean you probably don't want to know about what happened," Marin stated.

"I'm your friend you can tell me anything though if you don't want too you don't need too," Amy told her.

"When you saw the picture what did you see?" Marin asked.

"A younger you with your parents," Amy replied.

"That's correct at least they were my parents," Marin commented bitterly.

"Were your parents I don't understand how did they stop being your parents," Amy replied.

"I'd rather not talk about it," Marin told her.

"Then what would you like to talk about?" Amy asked.

"We should get breakfast, I mean before all the good stuff is gone," Marin commented.

"OK then just remember if you ever need someone to talk to just let me know," Amy said before leaving the room.

**Later that day…**

Amy had just bought a new pack of cards and was looking at them and she was looking at them.

The 5 random cards she got were exchange, people running about, guardian angel joan, monster reincarnation and sword and shield.

"Now this is a great monster and this spell card is great I'm putting them in my deck right away," Amy said as she added guardian angel joan and monster reincarnation to her deck.

"I said go away slifer scum," someone exclaimed.

Amy looked to where the voice cane from and saw two students, one slifer and one obelisk.

"But I just want to make a trade or two," the slifer stated.

"I don't trade with losers like you," the other student stated.

"You don't need to be so rude just because your ranked higher it does not mean you can act like that maybe you should take a class or two on respect," Amy stated.

He turned toward her and said "OK big talker what are you going to do about it."

"First off what's your name?" Amy asked.

"It's John Taldon now go away or I'll just thrash you in a duel out her in public," he stated.

"Your on and the name is Amy Cantella," she replied.

**(Amy 5,000 LP John 5,000 LP)**

"This won't take long," John said drawing his first five cards and then a sixth.

"Oh so many choices let's just play goblin calligrapher in attack mode," John stated.

A small impish looking purple goblin in a loincloth with a horn on his head appeared on the field. **(atk 400)**

"Then I'll play a face down and we'll see what the big talker has," he commented.

"OK then," Amy said drawing a card.

"I'll play hysteric fairy in attack mode," Amy exclaimed.

A spectacled fairy holding a book appeared on Amy's side of the field. **(atk 1,800)**

"Please tell me you're not using a fairy deck," John commented.

"Yes I am," Amy said proudly.

"Those are for little kids," John told her.

"That's it hysteric fairy attack his monster," Amy exclaimed.

"Well then I'll activate my trap card magic cylinder this card stops your attack and deals damage to you equal to the monster you attacked with," John explained.

Two cylinders appeared and her attack went in one of them and shot back at her from the other one , Amy saw the attack coming and shielded herself with her dueling disc but the force of the attack still pushed her back about four feet. **(Amy 3,200 LP)**

"Fine, then I'll play one card face down and end my turn," Amy stated.

"My draw," John said as he drew a card.

"Now that I know what I'm up against I'll tribute my monster for the summoned skull," John stated.

A large bony fiend appeared on his side of the field. **(atk 2,500)**

"Now summoned skull attack her weak monster," John exclaimed.

"Well I activate the trap card enchanted javelin this card…" Amy stated to say. **(Amy 5,700 LP)**

"I know what it does it's lame just like the rest of your deck," John teased.

The summoned skull then launched a blast of lightning at hysteric fairy which hit and caused Amy's monster to explode into a million pixels. (**Amy 5,000 LP)**

"And you're a healer too; your deck must be very weak," John commented.

"It is not!" Amy exclaimed as she drew a card.

"I'll play shining angel in defense mode and end my turn," Amy stated.

A fairy in a white robe with two sets of wings appeared on the field. **(def 800)**

'That's all too bad," John commented as he drew a card.

"Oh this is perfect I play stop defense this allows me to change one of your defense monsters to attack mode and I chose your shining angel," John stated.

**Shining angel) atk 1,400**

"This is not good," Amy commented.

"Too bad now summoned skull attack that excuse of a monster," John exclaimed.

The summoned skull then launched a blast of lightning at shining angel which hit and caused Amy's monster to explode into a million pixels. (**Amy 3,900 LP)**

"Now because you sent shining angel to the grave I can summon a light monster with 1,500 or less attack to the field and I choose the forgiving maiden," Amy stated.

A female fairy in grey robes appeared on the field. **(atk 850)**

"Oh I'm so scared," John teased.

"Well I have a plan and I show you just how strong fairies can be," Amy exclaimed.

"You think you can win now that's funny you don't stand a chance you've yet to touch my life points and your monsters are dropping like crazy I can afford to toy with you that's how weak you are," John told her.

Amy clenched her fist and took a few deep breaths, she then said "your worse then my brother at least I know he's only joking but you have been like this the whole duel I think..." Amy said before she was interpreted.

"I don't care what you think just draw a card, a baby like you has no right to lecture me," John said.

Meanwhile back at Amy's dorm a slifer red girl with brown hair and hazel eyes entered the room, she had just ran from where Amy was dueling and was out of breath.

"Out," Marin demanded plainly.

A few seconds later she said "wait I have big news."

"And the news is?" Marin asked

"Are you friends with a new student named Amy?" she asked.

"How is that any of your business?" Marin snapped bitterly

"Anyways have you ever heard of the bully named John Taldon?" she asked.

"Who hasn't?" Marin stated

"Well Amy challenged him to a duel and it's starting to look bad, I don't know what he's planning but… why are you looking at me like that," she started to say.

"So why come to me?" Marin asked

"Well I assumed the two of you are friends and she could use some help from a friend they are dueling right outside the card shop," she stated.

"I assume she'll be fine on her own but I'll come anyways," Marin replied.

Meanwhile Amy had swapped the forgiving maiden to defense mode **(def 2,000) **and played happy lover in defense mode **(def 500), **she also played one card face down.

**(Amy 3,900 LP John 5,000 LP)**

John then drew a card "now we're talking, I play skull knight number two in attack mode."

An armored fiend with a horned helmet and a sword appeared and did a couple practice swings. **(atk 1,000) **

"Then I'll play monster reborn on your hysteric fairy and trust me this will be hysteric," John stated.

A spectacled fairy holding a book appeared on his side of the field. **(atk 1,800)**

"Now skull knight number two attack her happy lover," John stated.

The monster rushed forward and slashed her fairy in two.

"Now summoned skull attack her other monster," he exclaimed.

The summoned skull then blasted Amy's last monster with its lighting attack leaving her defenseless.

"And finally your hysteric fairy will attack you directly," he exclaimed.

The fairy then fired its beam at Amy, the beam hit and she flinched. (**Amy 2,100 LP)**

"Now you may not know this but your fairy has an effect you see by tributeing two monsters I gain one thousand life points so I'll use that effect to tribute summoned skull and skull knight number two and watch my life points rise." John explained. **(John 6,000 LP)**

"Now there are three fiends in my graveyard so by removing them all from play I can summon dark necrofear in attack mode," John exclaimed.

A blue fiend in a strange outfit and piercing eyes appeared on the field. **(atk 2,200)**

"This duel is over face it you don't stand a chance and for wasting my time I'll help myself to three of your cards when I win," John stated.

"Just stop it already I get the point you are a good duelist and you are winning, but enough with the rude comments," Amy exclaimed.

"What's the matter are you going to cry, does the little baby need her bottle," John teased.

"The only baby I see is you," Marin stated.

"Oh look it's the ruler of weak zombies," John teased.

"Yeah the ones that walked all over you last time," Marin stated.

"Well he's walking all over me now and that teasing is driving me crazy, I don't think I can win this time," Amy stated.

"But you can," Marin told her.

"Don't lie to her she's got nothing," John stated.

"At least she has more then you," Marin told him.

"And what exactly does that mean?" John asked.

Marin simply smiled at his ignorance.

Amy also smiled and then she drew a card.

"Perfect I remove happy lover and shining angel from play to summon soul of purity and light in attack mode," Amy stated.

A winged fairy of light appeared on Amy's side of the field. **(atk 2,000)**

"And don't forget during your battle phase your monsters lose 300 attack points so that thing can't destroy it to bad you sacrificed a monster that could," Amy stated.

"Shut up you loser," John snapped.

"Don't you talk to her that way," Marin exclaimed.

"Now soul of purity and light attack hysteric fairy before he uses its effect improperly again," Amy stated.

"That move was not improper, it rocked," John yelled.

Amy's monster then attacked and destroyed hysteric fairy. (**John 5,800 LP)**

"Finally now it's my turn," John said as he drew a card.

"I'll play one card face down and attack your monster," he stated.

Dark necrofear began to build up a ball of dark energy.

"Fine but its effect lowers your attack to 1,900 so your monster is destroyed, soul of purity and light attack that monster," Amy exclaimed.

Dark necrofear shot the orb of darkness at her monster, however soul and purity and light shot a burst of light which burst through the dark attack and destroyed john's dark necrofear. **(John 5,700 LP)**

"Now the effect of my monster activates, my monster equips itself to the monster that destroyed it in battle and that monster becomes mine so now soul of purity and light will attack you directly," John explained.

Dark necrofear appeared as a spirit and snatched away her monster lingering above it like a dark aura then soul of purity and light attacked Amy directly, when the attack hit her the force of the attack knocked her down. **(Amy 100 LP) **

"Just give up already it's over," john stated.

"You're over," Marin commented.

Amy then got up of the ground.

"Are your eyes unable to see in the light she has 100 life points, just 100 and I have what might be her best monster, get a clue," John commented.

"You're the one who needs to get a clue," Marin replied.

"Marin's right this is not over yet but with only 100 life points left it all come down to this I need a good card." Amy thought to herself, she then drew a card.

**To be continued /end chapter**

Well I know cliffhanger, you can thank me later… what you don't like them well anyways it looks like Amy is almost out of life points but just remember when you have healing cards it's never over until it's over next time see if Amy can use all 100 of her life points to win the duel or will John's deck be too much.


	4. C4: dueling the bully part two

Welcome back to duel academy island, when we left off Amy was about to take her turn but with hardly any life points left it appears winning is not possible, but Amy has a deck of fairies and she believes in her deck but will that be enough let's find out but first a re-cap of the duel so far

**Currently: Amy's draw phase **

**Life points**

**Amy) 100**

**John) 5,700**

**On the field **

**Amy) no monsters **

**One face down card **

**John) soul of purity and light) atk 2,000 **

**One face down card **

And now chapter time

**C4) dueling the bully part two**

Amy drew a card and looked at it, the card was graceful charity

"I activate the spell card graceful charity this allows me to draw three cards but then I must discard two of them." Amy stated before doing exactly that

"I play the forgiving maiden in defense mode." Amy explained

A female fairy in grey robes appeared on Amy's side of the field **(def 2,000)**

"That's it?" John asked

"No I'll also place one card facedown and that will end my turn." Amy replied

John then drew a card, and then he said "some people never learn you know the next time you take damage you lose."

"Yes." Amy replied

"Good because it'll happen soon because I play spear dragon in attack mode." John exclaimed

A dragon with a long pointy nose appeared on the field **(atk 1,900)**

"Now I'll also play one card facedown and end my turn but don't worry it will soon be all over." John stated

Amy drew a card and smiled

"I summon element Valkyrie in attack mode." Amy exclaimed

A fairy in a blue outfit with long red hair holding a staff with fire on one end and water on the other appeared on the field **(atk 1,500)**

"Thanks you just gave me a way to win, this duel is over." John stated

"not really because I'm giving my monster the equip card cestus of dagla to my monster this increases the attack of a fairy monster by 500 points and allows me to heal my life points by any battle damage it does." Amy explained

A golden cestus appeared in each of Valkyrie's hands (atk** 2,000)**

"Well I play the trap card wabaku this means you can't destroy my monsters and I don't take battle damage this turn." John stated

Three ladies in purple robes appeared in front of his monsters

"I'm not attacking or did you forget soul of purity and light reduces the attack of my monsters by 300 points during the battle phase." Amy commented

"well whatever so I wasted a card you still only have 100 life points left but I'll make it up by activating coffin seller now every time your monsters go to the graveyard you lose 300 life points." John stated

"Well I just play one card facedown and end my turn." Amy stated

The ladies in front of john's monsters vanished, John then drew a card

"First I'll play the spell card pot of greed to draw two cards from my deck." John stated

"Well slacker this game is over and you just lost," John started.

"Then prove it and win." Amy replied

"Well first I play zombyra the dark in attack mode." John stated

A man with in a blue outfit, a red cape and bone plating appeared on the field and did a pose **(atk 2,100)**

"Then I play the spell gift of the martyr, with this card I can transfer the original attack of one monster to another and I'm giving spear dragon zombyra's 2,100 attack points." John stated

**Spear dragon) 4,000 atk**

"Now when spear dragon attacks a monster with less defense then its attack points the difference is taken out of your life points so spear dragon attack the forgiving maiden and end this duel." John exclaimed

The spear dragon opened its mouth and unleashed a burst of wind aimed at Amy's monster but a barrier appeared and neutralized the attack.

"Sorry but you fell for my trap card draining shield this not only negates your attack but it also lets me heal my life points by your monsters attack power." Amy stated

"But that's 4,000 life points!" john exclaimed

**(Amy 4,100 LP)**

"Thanks for the life points I really needed them." Amy commented

"You just got lucky but still this won't change the outcome I'm still going to win just not this turn." John stated

Amy drew a card

"I play polymerization on the forgiving maiden on the field and the Marie the fallen one in my hand to summon St. Joan in attack mode." Amy stated

A fairy in armor with red hair appeared on the field **(atk 2,800)**

"Don't forget because of coffin seller you lose 300 life points." John stated **(Amy 3,800 LP)**

"Now let's just skip the trash talk and have St. Joan attack soul of purity and light." Amy commented

**St. Joan) atk 2,500**

St. Joan then attacked soul of purity and light with its sword and destroyed it easily **(john 5,200 LP)**

"Now element Valkyrie attack spear dragon." Amy exclaimed

Element Valkyrie tightened her grip on her cestuses smiled then ran towards his spear dragon. She struck the dragon with a slash from each of her cestuses and destroyed spear dragon **(John 5,100 LP)**

"And since you lost 100 life points cestus of dagla gives me 100 life points." Amy stated **(Amy 3,900 LP)**

John then drew a card

"This is lame you should have lost already luckily for me I can protect myself I play the dark door with this card out only one attack can be declared each turn now I'll play another spear dragon in defense mode." he explained **(def 0) **

"Then in that case I'll play my trap card call of the haunted and summon fire princess from the graveyard." Amy stated

A coffin appeared on the field and opened A lady in a fire red outfit holding a wand came out of the coffin **(atk 1300)**

"You brought that back, why it's weak." John commented

"Well first since a fire monster is on the field Element Valkyrie gains 500 attack points" Amy stated

**Element Valkyrie) atk 2,500**

"Whatever I end my turn." john stated

Amy then drew a card

"By effect since Marie the fallen one is in my graveyard I gain 200 life points." Amy stated **(4,100 LP)**

"So 200 is hardly anything." John commented

"Yes but fire princess has an effect every time I gain life points you lose 500 life points." Amy explained

The end of Fire princess's wand flared up then she shot a fireball at John **(John 4,600 LP)**

"Now Element Valkyrie attack his spear dragon." Amy exclaimed

Element Valkyrie tightened her grip on her cestuses smiled then ran towards his spear dragon. She struck the dragon with a slash from each of her cestuses and destroyed spear dragon

"I play one card facedown and end my turn." Any stared

John drew a card

"Well I play Newdoria in defense mode." John stated

A scrawny fiend in a studded outfit appeared on the field **(def 800)**

"Just so you know when Newdoria gets destroyed I'm allowed to destroy any monster I want well that's all for this turn" John commented

Amy drew a card

Marie's effect happened and she gained life points **(Amy 4,300 LP)**

The end of Fire princess's wand flared up then she shot a fireball at John again **(John 4,100 LP)**

"This should be fun first I tribute fire princess to summon Airknight Parshath in attack mode." Amy stated

A fairy monster with the top half of a person and the bottom half of a horse welding a sword and shield appeared on the field **(Atk 1,900) (Amy 4,000 LP)**

"Well the fun stops there I play bottomless trap hole this trap activates when you summon a monster with 1,500 or more attack points in any way, the monster is well removed from play." John stated

A hole began to form beneath Amy's monster

"Well I negate your trap with my trap seven tools of the bandit at the cost of 1,000 life points this card stops any trap card from activating so Airknight Parshath will be staying." Amy stated **(Amy 3,000 LP)**

The hole sealed up completely.

"Now I play double spell by discarding one spell card to the graveyard I can use any spell card in your graveyard so I'll discard monster reincarnation to use your gift of the martyr now I tribute St. Joan to give her 2,800 attack points to Airknight Parshath." Amy stated **(Amy 2,700 LP)**

**Airknight Parshath) 4,700 atk**

**Element Valkyrie) 2,000 atk**

"So what my monster is in defense mode" John commented

"You don't know just like spear dragon Airknight Parshath can pierce defense but it's better because it stays in attack mode and when it does battle damage I draw a card." Amy stated

"Now Airknight Parshath attack Newdoria." Amy exclaimed

Airknight Parshath galloped towards Newdoria and slashed at it however before her attack hit Newdoria pointed a finger at Airknight Parshath and a dark aura surrounded it then Newdoria exploded into a million pixels (**John 200 LP)**

Amy then drew one card by the effect of her monster, it was monster reborn.

"Well you know what this means first your airknight parasite is the target of Newdoria so not only is it gone you lose 300 life points." John stated

Airknight parasite then exploded **(Amy 2,400 LP)**

"That will end my turn." Amy stated

John drew a card

"I was saving a card if you were lucky enough to take the lead and it's now time for me to re-gain control of this duel first I summon spear dragon in attack mode." john stated

A dragon with a long pointy nose appeared on the field **(atk 1,900)**

"Then I play the spell card mega morph this doubles the attack of a monster if I have less life points then you do." John explained

His monster then grew large

**Spear dragon) atk 3,800**

"And it looks to me like you only have one monster left to bad for you but maybe next time you'll learn to stay out of my way now spear dragon destroy element Valkyrie." John exclaimed

The powered up dragon opened its mouth and let loose a larger gust of wind that struck down element Valkyrie **(Amy 600 LP)**

"Now coffin seller claims another 300 of your life points." John stated **(Amy 300 LP)**

Spear dragon then swapped to defense mode **(def 0)**

"Your turn slacker." John stated

Amy then drew a card **(Amy 500 LP)**

"Maybe you should have used a different monster because spear dragon's effect just cost you the game," Amy stated.

"I don't believe you." John stated

"Well maybe you will when I play this spell card monster reborn with it I can summon any monster in the graveyard and I'll bring back Airknight Parshath." Amy stated

"No!" John exclaimed

A fairy monster with the top half of a person and the bottom half of a horse welding a sword and shield appeared on the field **(Atk 1,900)**

"And with its effect attacking spear dragon in defense mode is just like attacking your life points directly so Airknight Parshath attack spear dragon." Amy said

Airknight Parshath galloped towards spear dragon and slashed at it destroying it in the process **(John 0 LP)**

The holograms then faded away

"What I lost not fair, you must have cheated." John complained

"I don't cheat, you lost and fairies are strong deal with it." Amy replied

"Well just because you won this duel it does not mean you're a good duelist you just lucked out your deck is still lame and your just a slacker, I'm sick of looking at you so I'm leaving." John said before walking away

"Darn that jerk." Marin commented

"Oh Marin thanks for helping me earlier I don't think I would have won without your help." Amy commented

"But I didn't do anything." Marin replied

"Yes you made me realize he was just making me angry so I would mess up, once I realized that I was able to focus better and those comments were funny." Amy stated

"What are you talking about it was your victory no reason to make excuses." Marin told her

A slifer student with brown hair walked out of the crowd that gathered during the duel

"That was a sweet duel." he stated

"Thanks." Amy replied

"Maybe we can throw down sometime." he stated

"If that means duel sure anyways my name is Amy what's yours." she asked

"Jaden." he replied

"Well I'm sure we can throw down sometime." Amy replied before heading back to her dorm

"Is he a good duelist?" Amy asked Marin

"Probably the best." Marin replied

"Do you know what kind of a deck he uses?" Amy asked

"Elemental heroes." Marin stated

"I've herd of those, I think it would be a good challenge for my fairy deck." Amy commented

**(End chapter)**

So there you have it a victory for Amy and her fairies, also Amy met Jaden well that's all for now thanks for reading and have a nice day


	5. C5:wise banana and the truth about lava

Last time Amy managed to win her duel against a bully but what will happen next let's find out

**Chapter five) the wise banana and the truth about lava **

It was about 6 PM, and since it was a warm and sunny day Amy was sitting next to a tree reading a book. She had been doing so for about half an hour now.

"Are you Amy Cantella?" someone asked

Amy looked up from her book and saw it was a ra yellow female student; she had black hair and brown eyes

"Yes I am, but how did you know my name?" Amy asked

"Don't tell me you don't remember me because I remember you." she stated

"Should I?" Amy asked

"OK I'll give you some hints, the tournament your brother got kicked out of four years ago because of the huge fit he threw when he lost." she stated

"I remember that the only good part was this nice girl named Jennifer… wait I know now you're Jennifer." Amy stated

"Good you remember me." Jennifer stated

"Yes we were both to young to enter at the time I was 11 and you were 13 and you needed to be 14 just to enter so why your mom and my brother competed we talked about stuff and we dueled a few times, I still have the draining shield card you gave me." Amy stated

"I saw you duel earlier your fairy deck has gotten much better, and just so you know my defensive based strategy has also gotten better maybe we will get to duel each other again sometime." Jennifer commented

"OK but not now, so how are you doing?" Amy asked

"Well I was accepted here two years ago and recently became the banana level, I'm not quite water yet though it was fun being a lava duelist." Jennifer commented

"Oh I get it you have names for all three levels you always were funny." Amy replied

"Well I try to be so anyways does your brother still explode when he loses and did you beat him yet?" Jennifer asked

"No I have not beat him yet and yes he still explodes when he loses it's quite sad actually". Amy commented

"Well don't worry I'm sure you will win one of these times." Jennifer stated

"Well I sure hope so I would love to prove him wrong by beating that deck of his." Amy stated

"What are you talking about?" Jennifer asked

"Well he claims me deck is weak and I should use a better strategy he also says the fact I always lose when I due against him only proves him right so that's why I came here to learn more about dueling so I can prove how strong fairies really are." Amy replied

"Your brother said that no offence but he's a jerk." Jennifer stated

"He says he cares about me. He calls it tough love. He also keeps telling me that wining is the most important thing but we all know that's not true." Amy replied

"Amy you are a good person, keep that positive attitude and you will make many friends and that's way more important then winning." Jennifer stated

"That's true I already made a friend here a nice girl named Marin." Amy replied

"I remember her probably the best lava duelist in the girls' dorm." Jennifer stated

"Are you her friend too?" Amy asked

"Well technically no, but I do respect her as a duelist." Jennifer stated

"Well she is my roommate." Amy commented

"Well then why are you out here if she's your friend?" Jennifer asked

"I don't want to disturb the sprits they like the light off and it's hard to read that way" Amy replied

"It was a joke." Jennifer stated

"Really?" Amy asked

"Yes now I must go I promised a lava duelist I would teach him a few of my tricks and help him improve his deck." Jennifer stated

"Well it was nice talking to you." Amy stated

"Same here, well I'll see you later." Jennifer said before leaving

"Lava duelist, now that's funny." Amy commented, she then walked back to her dorm

When she entered she asked Marin "So how are you doing?" in an effort to start a conversation

"I'm fine if that's what you mean, what is it you want?" Marin asked

"Well we are friends, so maybe to get to know you better." Amy replied

"Then ask I'm listening." Marin commented

"Ok then let's start with an easy one why did you choose to come here?" Amy asked

"Better then living with my uncle." Marin spat bitterly

"Sorry, OK then let's talk about something else, you have a great deck where did you get your strategy from?" Amy asked

"The strategy is me, who I am that's all there is to it." Marin replied

"Are my questions bothering you?" Amy asked

"No" Marin said plainly "Are the answers not what you want to hear after all nobody can hide from the dark."

"No I just don't want to make you mad at me so to be fair is there anything you want to ask me." Amy replied

"What are you afraid of and why?" Marin asked

"Well honestly I'm afraid of heights, that and being on airplanes the closer my feet are to the ground the better." Amy commented

"Well why don't you take a turn now, please do ask." Marin told her

"OK then how about this one, what makes you happy?" Amy asked

"You I guess. Before you got here I haven't been happy since…" Marin stated to say but she paused suddenly "since something awful happened, that is something that is better off forgotten."

"I'm sorry I didn't know, please forgive me." Amy stated

"There's nothing to forgive, don't worry about it just speak your mind and be yourself if I want you to stop I will say so." Marin explained

"Do you have any hobbies?" Amy asked

"Besides dueling not really I used to try to delete the awful memories from my mind but it's impossible, what about you?" Marin replied

"Well I like to read and sometimes when I'm in a bad mood I write short stories to calm down." Amy stated

"Are you happy?" Marin asked

"Yes making other people happy makes me happy." Amy replied

"Are you sure about that, do they thank you usually or do they overlook it and be mean despite your kind deed." Marin asked intently

"It doesn't really make a difference to me just being able to help people is reward enough for me." Amy replied

Marin looked at her skeptically, she was about to say something when a ra yellow barged in.

Amy saw the yellow outfit and assumed it was her friend so she said "Hi Jennifer."

"Shut up you lousy slifer chancellor Sheppard wanted me to get Marin for some reason, now get moving slacker." he growled

"Why can't you be nice like Jennifer, there's no need to talk to someone that way." Amy exclaimed

"I did what I was told, I'm not staying in this dump a moment longer." He growled before leaving

"Good because anyone who is that mean to my friend can't stay here." Amy exclaimed

"Well I better go see what he wants." Marin sighed as she left

"Can I come?" Amy asked

"Who'd care?" Marin commented

The two of them then walked to the chancellor's office, once they got there Marin knocked on the door and the chancellor beckoned them to enter so they did. A man with a sinister mustache and sick black hair was standing near the chancellor's desk.

'What are you doing here?" Marin demanded

"Just curious but who is that anyways?" Amy asked

"This is Marin's uncle, he is Marin's legal guardian and he says he wants to bring Marin back home." chancellor Sheppard stated

"But this is my home I will not go with him, I can not and will not." Marin exclaimed

"As her friend I would like to ask you to reconsider, she's a very talented duelist and I'm pretty sure she would like to stay here." Amy stated

"But my dear little friend is under a lot of emotional stress, she'd probably have a better time at home." Marin's uncle said slyly

Marin growled and clenched her teeth

"Please let her stay." Amy commented

"He is the legal guardian, he can do this." The headmaster stated

"How about this I challenge you to a duel…" Amy stated to say

"No!" Marin exclaimed holding a hand out "I'll do this myself you like bets how about this if I win I stay here." Marin commented

"And if I win, what happens then?" he asked

Marin then said "If you win…" she then paused as though it was the worst fate possible "then I will go with you."

"Don't worry I'm sure you will win." Amy commented

"Fine by me, I got my deck right here." He said pulling his deck and duel disc from his suitcase, Marin was already wearing her dueling disc and she had her deck

"Let's duel" they both exclaimed

**(End chapter) **

Wow a chapter without a duel in it, who knew that was even possible, just kidding anyways next time on the story find out if Marin can win this duel and earn the right to stay at duel academy. Thanks for reading my story and have a nice day


	6. C6: Pikeru's Second Sight

**Chapter six) Pikeru's Second Sight**

_Last time Marin's uncle showed up and insisted Marin come home, however Marin declined his offer and challenged him to a duel so let's begin._

**(Marin 5,000 LP Uncle 5,000 LP)**

"I hope you don't mind if I go first." Marin's uncle said as he drew a sixth card

"I'll start by playing warrior dai grepher in attack mode." He stated

A warrior holding a sword appeared on the field **(atk 1,700)**

"Then I play two cards face down and end my turn." He stated

"You can do it." Amy commented

"My turn." Marin stated before drawing a card

"I activate painful choice with this spell card I can choose five cards from my deck and you choose which one goes to my hand, the rest go to the grave." Marin explained

She selected all thee of her skull servants and two king of skull servants.

"Wow, what a tough decision." her uncle joked "You get skull servant."

"Very well then now I…" Marion started to say

"Not so fast I activate the trap card mind crush." Her uncle exclaimed

"What's mind crush?" Amy asked

"All I have to do is call out the name of a card and if I'm right and it's in your hand all copies of it are discarded so I choose king of skull servants." Marin's uncle explained

Since he was right the card was discarded from her hand.

"In that case I activate mystic plasma zone." Marin exclaimed

"I will also play skull servant in defense mode." Marin stated

A skeleton in a purple robe appeared on her side of the field **(def 0)**

"I will also play two cards face down and that will end my turn." Marin stated

Her uncle then drew a card "I summon white magical hat in attack mode." he stated

A man in a cape with a top hat appeared **(atk 1,000)**

"Now warrior dai grepher attack her skull servant." He exclaimed

The warrior charged at skull servant and swung its sword shattering Marin's only defense.

"Now I activate a trap card, narrow pass." He exclaimed

"That's cheap!" Amy stated

"I know but it does work now she can only summon two monsters and I can have four." Marin's uncle stated "Now white magical hat attack directly"

His monster extended one hand forward and a flurry of cards flew at Marin from his sleeve**(Marin 4,000 LP)**

"Now its special ability activates and since you only have one card in your hand, there's no point in choosing." he stated

Marin discarded the card but then it came right back out of the graveyard, she then placed the card on the field "go despair from the dark." she exclaimed

A massive hulking zombie that was purple and red appeared shooting up to full height from out of a grave**(atk 2,800 3,300)**

"That was a very good move." Amy stated

"How did you!" Marin's uncle exclaimed

"That's its effect when you discard him, I can summon him to the field." Marin stated

"In that case I end my turn." he grumbled

"My move." Marin said as she drew a card

"Despair from the dark attack his magical hat." Marin exclaimed

Her towering monster glared at white magical hat then it racked its massive claws through his spellcaster **(Uncle 3,200 LP)**

"My draw!" he exclaimed

"I place one card face down and A team: trap disposal unit in attack mode." He stated

A group of strange looking people like monsters of various colors. **(atk 300)**

"That was not a very good move and it will probably cost him most of his life points." Amy stated

"I end my turn." He said crossing his fingers

Marin then drew a card to start her turn.

"Here I go, I summon dragon zombie in attack mode." Marin stated

A zombified dragon appeared on her field **(atk 2,100)**

"Not so fast I activate a trap card, needle ceiling if there are four or more monsters out, I can destroy all monsters on the field" he exclaimed

A big spiky ceiling slammed down onto the field and destroyed all of the monsters.

"You would!" Amy exclaimed

"Then I end my turn." Marin spat

"OK then, I draw…" Marin's uncle stated "I play one card face down and summon karate man in attack mode."

A man in an afro and a karate outfit appeared and struck a fighting stance. **(atk 1,000)**

"So what." Marin commented

"I now use his special ability to double his attack to 2,000." he stated

The karate man struck another more aggressive pose.

"That karate man is about to chop her life points in half." Amy though, she then said "Don't worry you're still in this."

"Now attack her directly!" Marin's uncle exclaimed

Karate man charged at her and delivered a chop to her chest sending sliding across the ground **(Marin 2,000 LP)**

She got up and walked back to where she was standing.

"With that I end my turn." he stated

With that karate man exploded into a million pixels

"That side effect will be your downfall." Marin said as she drew a card

"Not so fast I activate Pikeru's second sight now I get to see what you draw until your second end phase." he exclaimed

Marin complied and showed him her pyramid turtle and put it in attack mode

A turtle with a pyramid on its back appeared on the field **(atk 1,200)**

"Attack him directly!" Marin exclaimed

With surprising speed the turtle charged and tackled her uncle **(Uncle 2,000 LP)**

"She's a very good duelist." Amy told the headmaster

"I can see that." He replied

"My draw…" Marin's uncle said as he drew a card "I summon dark blade in attack mode."

A warrior in dark spiked armor and cape with twin swords appeared **(atk 1800) (atk 2,300)**

"Now attack her pyramid turtle." He ordered

Dark blade raced towards pyramid turtle and destroyed it with a double slash **(Marin 900 LP)**

"Now Marin is allowed to summon a zombie to the field as long as it's defense is 2,000 or less." Amy stated

"That's right and I choose shadow ghoul." Marin stated

A green zombie with claws and red markings on it appeared **(atk 1600)** **(atk 3,000) **

"Now I draw." Marin exclaimed

"And I get to see it." Her uncle stated

The card was white magician pikeru.

"Now shadow ghoul attack his dark blade." Marin exclaimed

Her monster became a shadow which appeared on his field and then reared up from the shadows tearing the unsuspecting dark blade to pixels **(uncle 1,300 LP)**

Then shadow ghoul returned to Marin's field in the same way.

Marin's uncle then drew a card.

"I play block attack, this switches shadow ghoul to defense mode." he stated

Marin's monster was swapped to defense mode. **(def 900)**

"Now I summon my other dark blade" he stated

A warrior in dark spiked armor and cape with twin swords appeared **(atk 1800) (atk 2,300)**

"Now dark blade obliterate her shadow ghoul." he stated

Dark blade charged at the defending shadow ghoul and double slashed it into pixels.

Marin then drew a card.

"I activate the spell card book of life, with this I can revive a zombie from my graveyard and remove a monster from your graveyard as well. I bring back shadow ghoul and get rid of white magical hat because I can." Marin stated

"And also because we just don't like your hat." Amy added

A green zombie with claws and red markings on it appeared **(atk 1600)** **(atk 3,000) **

"Next I summon white magician pikeru in attack mode." Amy stated

A little girl wit a wand and a scapegoat hood appeared she was dressed in a white robe with pink markings on it and a spiral of pink hair hung down at both sides of her head. **(atk 1,200)**

"No it can't be!" Marin's uncle exclaimed.

"Shadow ghoul obliterate dark blade." Marin exclaimed

Her monster became a shadow which appeared on his field and then reared up from the shadows tearing the unsuspecting dark blade to pixels. **(Uncle 100 LP)**

"Now finish him pikeru." Marin exclaimed

Pikeru spun once and extended her wand shooting a burst of light magic that caused Marin's uncle to run out of life points.

The holograms then faded away.

"No. This wasn't supposed to happen. I was sick of doing things myself I need someone to kick around why'd you have to run off, it took forever to find you." Marin's uncle stated

"Kick around? That's no way to treat someone it doesn't matter who maybe you should just leave now." Amy stated

"I firmly agree with what this bright student said." the headmaster said crossly

Marin's uncle slowly backed away and ran out of the room.

"That was an amazing duel, let's go celebrate, how about I buy us both a soda." Amy stated

"Or a pack of cards or two." Marin commented

"yeah let's go." Amy said happily

**(end chapter)**

So Marin gets to stay, which is great because she is cool, but still many adventures and challenges await them, thanks for reading my story and have a great day.


	7. C7: light vs dark

_Previously on tales from dueling academy Marin's uncle came and demanded she come home but Marin wanted no part of that so she challenged him to a duel and won, who will be paying the academy a visit now that it's the weekend. As the chapter starts Jennifer's younger brother came to visit and Jennifer is teaching him how to duel. He's already lost two matches against Amy however the third one is looking like it might end differently let's join the duel already in progress and see what happens._

**Chapter 7) light vs. dark **

**Life points**

**Amy 1,000  
****Tommy 1,400**

**On the field**

**Amy: element Valkyrie atk) 1,500  
****1 face down card**

**Tommy**

**Giant soldier of stone def) 2,000  
****2 face down cards**

**Currently) Amy's turn**

"Wow, you're getting pretty good at this." Amy stated

"Thanks you are a great duelist. Why are you not a banana like my sister?" Tommy asked

"Well partly because I'm a new student and I barely passed my entrance exam, I got nervous during the duel part." Amy stated

"Let's try to stay focused here; we have a great duel in progress here." Jennifer stated

"OK then I'll play the spell card graceful charity this card allows me to draw three cards from my deck, but then I must discard two from my hand." Amy stated

"Sorry Tommy but I was told not to go easy on you." Amy added

"I can handle it." Tommy replied

"Ok then I play polymerization to fuse Marie the fallen one and the forgiving maiden in my hand to summon St. Joan in attack mode." Amy stated

"Not so fast I play bottomless trap hole, this sends any monster you summon with 1,500 or more attack out of play. How's that big sis?" Tommy stated

"You're doing great." Jennifer stated

"I agree, you may even be working that strategy better then your sister." Amy commented

They did not notice but they were being watched.

"I'm not sure how to reply to that." Jennifer stated

"Well I'll just play hysteric fairy in attack mode and end my turn." Amy stated

A spectacled fairy holding a book appeared on Amy's side of the field **(atk 1,800)**

"You're right sis, this game rocks, I enjoy the challenge." Tommy said as he drew a card

"Well I'm glad you're happy" Amy replied

"Especially since I just drew the card I need to win this duel." Tommy stated

"Really?" Amy asked

"Yes, but first I'll activate my other face down royal decree this trap negates all traps except itself, so if that face down is a trap you can't use it." Tommy stated

"So now my draining shield card is useless, I wonder what he is planning" Amy thought

"Now I change my monster to attack mode." Tommy stated

**Giant soldier of stone) atk 1,300**

"Now I'll play the spell card you gave me sword and shield this swaps the attack and defense of all monsters on the field." Tommy stated

**Giant soldier of stone) atk 2,000**

**Hysteric fairy) atk 500**

**Element Valkyrie) atk 1,200**

"That was a great move, maybe you'll become a great duelist just like your sister." Amy stated

"Now my stone solider attack hysteric fairy and end this duel." Tommy stated

the soldier of stone pulled out the two swords from the back mounted holders and charged at hysteric fairy thrusting the first sword then slashing with the other.

"Great job, you won and against a very good dullest too, you should be very proud of yourself." Jennifer stated

"Yeah you rocked, that last duel was amazing." Amy commented

"Can I duel with you again sometime?" Tommy asked

"Sure you can come and visit us anytime." Amy stated

"Well I need to take him to his boat, it leaves in 20 minutes." Jennifer stated

"OK goodbye then." Amy said before leaving Jennifer's dorm

As soon as Amy left the room she was greeted by an 21 year old man with black hair and brown eyes. He wore a green jacket and brown pants.

"Well it looks like you just lost to a little kid, I mean as your brother I know even you are not that lame… oh wait you are you still use a fairy deck." He commented

"For your information Steve, we were teaching him how to play the game the fact he won only proves we did a good job, unlike someone I know." Amy commented

"Amy accept it you will never be able to beat me with that deck." Steve stated

"Yes I can and I'll prove it I challenge you to a duel right now." Amy replied

"Sure I accept, well there is one small problem, my dueling disc is still broken so we'll duel the old fashion way with the dulling mat, and I just happen to have some with me." Steve stated

"Ok then we'll set up, just outside of my dorm, is that OK?" Amy asked

"As long as you don't get too mad when you lose." Steve stated

5 minutes later

**(Amy 5,000 LP Steve 5,000 LP)**

"I'll go first." Steve stated as he drew his sixth card

"I summon goblin attack force in attack mode." Steve stated as he placed the card in the monster zone (**atk 2,300)**

"Now I place two cards face down" Steve said as he placed two more cards on the mat

"Now give my goblins something to crush." Steve stated

Amy then drew a card

"You know Amy I heard some weird rumors while at this school, I believe one involved students going missing so I'm glad your not a victim yet, that would be sad." Steve stated

"Really?" Amy asked nervously

"Yes, but I think they solved that problem." Steve replied

"Um, now where were we again?" Amy asked

"Simple it's the first turn and you were about to start things probably by summoning a fairy." Steve stated

Amy then looked over the six cards in her hand

"Then I'll start by summoning shining abyss in attack mode." Amy stated placing the card on the mat **(atk 1,600)**

"You make this way to easy." Steve commented

"You tricked me again!" Amy exclaimed

"Hey, it's not breaking any rules, you really should not trust your opponent Amy, it's an important lesson you seam to never learn." Steve stated

"I'll play one card face down and end my turn." Amy stated

Steve then drew a card

"Now I'll tribute my goblins to summon the summoned skull." Steve exclaimed as he placed the card on the field, he then place the goblins in the graveyard section.

**Summoned skull) atk 2,500**

"Now I play mystical space typhoon to destroy that healing card of yours." Steve stated

Amy then was forced to send her enchanted javelin card to the graveyard

"Now I declare an attack my tough skull attacks your fairy." Steve stated

**(Amy 4,100 LP)**

"Your move little sis." Steve stated

Amy then drew a card

"I summon my happy lover in defense mode." Amy stated as she placed the card on the mat **(def 700)**

"You still have happy lover, give me a break that monster is lame." Steve commented

"Well I'll just play one card face down and we'll see what you do." Amy replied

Steve then drew a card

"I summon battle ox in attack mode." Steve exclaimed as he placed it next to the summoned skull

**Battle ox) atk 1,700 **

"now this is how it will always be I'll win and you will lose, get used to it, now battle ox attack that lame excuse of a monster." Steve stated

This attack destroyed happy lover and sent it to the graveyard

"Now summoned skull will attack you directly!" Steve exclaimed **(Amy 1,600 LP)**

Amy then drew a card and when she saw it was draining shield she smiled

"What are you so happy about, you will lose next turn." Steve stated

"We'll just see about that first I remove both light monsters in my graveyard from play to summon soul of purity and light in attack mode." Amy stated **(atk 2,000)**

"Then I equip it with the spell card cestus of dagla this increases the attack of a fairy monster by 500 points and allows me to heal my life points by any battle damage it does." Amy stated

**Soul of purity and light) atk 2,500**

"Now I'll attack your battle ox." Amy stated **(Steve 4,200 LP Amy 2,400 LP)**

"I now play one face down and summon dancing fairy in attack mode." Amy stated

**Dancing fairy) atk 1,700**

Steve then drew a card

"What are you stupid or something your dancing fairy is no match for my monster." Steve stated

"Just don't forget that soul of purity and light makes your monsters lose 300 attack points when you attack my monsters." Amy stated

"Doesn't matter now summoned skull attack dancing fairy." Steve exclaimed

**Summoned skull) atk 2,200**

"I play a trap card darning shield, this cancels your attack and heals my life points by the attack points of your monster." Amy stated **(Amy 4,600 LP)**

"Lucky pest, don't think this changes things, this will soon be over and like always I will be the winner."

Amy then drew a card

"I play the spell card graceful charity this spell allows me to draw three cards but then I must discard two cards to the graveyard." Amy stated

"Then I counter with appropriate this card allows me to draw two cards every time you draw cards outside of your draw phase like now." Steve commented as he drew two cards

"Well now I'll play monster reborn on Marie the fallen one, I discarded it with graceful charity if you must know." Amy stated

**Marie the fallen one) Atk 1,700**

"Now I summon the light hex seal fusion in attack mode." Amy stated **(atk 1,000)**

"Wow two weak monsters, you are just wasting my time now." Steve stated

"Not really considering the light hex seal fusion's effect allows me to use it as a fusion material monster and polymerization when the pieces for a fusion summon are on the field, well as long as the fusion monster is a light monster, luckily for me St. Joan is so I'll summon her in attack mode." Amy stated

**St. Joan) atk 2,800**

"Lucky brat, all I need is one more card to summon my fusion monster; I think it's time to make sure I draw what I need." Steve thought

"Now st. Joan attack the summoned skull." Amy exclaimed **(Steve 3.900 LP)**

"Before you continue I play a trap card, call of the haunted, with it I bring back the summoned skull." Steve stated **(atk 2,500)**

"Then I'll end my turn." Amy stated

"Um, Amy before I take my turn, can you get me a soda, all this dueling has made me thirsty." Steve stated

"Well Ok, I'll be back soon." Amy replied she then left to get Steve the soda he wanted

Once Amy left Steve looked at the next card in his deck it was cave dragon

Oh give me a break that's not right, he then looked through his deck until he found the card he wanted. he then placed it on top of the deck and then put the deck back where it belonged

"Why I have time I might as well just see to it that my sister's luck quickly runs out." Steve thought as he reached for Amy's deck

"Hey, what are you doing?" Marin asked

Marin's sudden question frightened him and he fell down

"Don't do that, you might give someone a heart attack." Steve commented

"But it serves you right trying to cheat like that, you better shuffle that deck or I'll tell your sister you were cheating." Marin stated

"OK lady." He said as he shuffled the deck but in a way to keep the top card on top

"Wow real nice, look she's back." Marin told him

"What already that's not possible" Steve commented as he turned to look, when he did Marin grabbed his deck and shuffled it, She then put the deck back in his hand

"Don't ever touch my deck again, now why don't you let Amy know I went to use the restroom." Steve stated as he started to walk away

Marin grabbed his arm and yanked hard.

"You won't, but if you really must go I can hold your cards for you if not you can hold it." Marin stated

"Rule 3 I take my deck with me. If you notice Amy left her deck here because those are our rules." Steve stated

"Well too bad, even if you do go, I get to shuffle your deck unless you want her to know you had to resort to cheating to defeat her." Steve stated

"No. I must keep it so she thinks beating me is impossible, then she might finally listen to me and make a real deck." Steve commented

"She has a real deck, that's why you are losing." Marin stated

"But I almost won, wait what are you the dueling police why should I listen to you, yes I will cheat if I need to and she won't find out now get lost." Steve commented

"That's a stupid thing to say to her roommate." Marin said plainly

"Well that explains everything, my sister seams to be very good at finding weirdoes to become friends with." Steve stated

"Hey don't talk that way about my friend." Amy said as she approached their location

"Sit down bro." Marin said mockingly "I mean it is your turn."

"Yes and here's your soda." Amy said handing him the soda

Steve put the soda down and drew a card

"This will do just fine, I play the dark hex seal fusion in defense mode." Steve stated (**def 1,600)**

"This works just like the light one but for dark monsters so it looks like I'm still better because I can fuse." Steve said before sticking out his tongue at Marin

What are you 2 years old?" Marin asked

"Well then I'll be 2 with the black skull dragon." Steve exclaimed **(atk 3,200)**

"Now I will destroy dancing fairy." Steve exclaimed

**Black skull dragon) Atk 2,900 (Amy 3,400 LP)**

Amy then drew a card

"First I gain 200 life points since Marie the fallen one is in my graveyard." Amy stated **(Amy 3.600 LP)**

"Next I will swap soul of purity and light and St. Joan to defense mode" Amy explained

**Soul of purity and light) def 1,800  
St. Joan) def 2,000**

"See not much you can do when you're up against my tough dragon." Steve commented

"I end my turn." Amy stated

Steve then drew a card

"Now this rocks I play the spell card change of heart to take control of St. Joan then I'll put her back in attack mode." Steve stated **(atk 2,800)**

"Now St. Joan attack soul of purity and light" Steve exclaimed

"Now with your last monster gone black skull dragon will attack you directly." Steve stated **(Amy 400 LP)**

"Well are you ready to admit I'm better?" Steve asked

"No." Amy replied

"Well then make your last turn count." Steve commented

Amy then drew a card.** (Amy 600 LP)**

"Well Steve you are right, this is my last turn." Amy commented

"Way to go Amy." Marin commented

Steve looked confused

"Let me explain I play double spell by discarding the spell card I just drew I can use any spell card in your graveyard and I choose change of heart." Amy stated

"No fair you can't do that!" Steve exclaimed

"Yes I can now I'll take control of the black skull dragon" Amy stated

"Now first the black skull dragon attacks you." Amy stated (**Steve 700 LP)**

"Now St. Joan attack him and end this." Amy said happily **(Steve 0 LP)**

"Amy think fast." Steve said as he threw the soda at her but he missed and the can rolled to a stop next to a slifer student who picked it up and walked away

"Don't feel too bad that was still a great duel." Amy stated

"Shut up Amy I don't want to hear it you just got lucky, you should have lost and this will never happen again and do you know why, because you will never have what it takes to be a real duelist, so don't get all happy." Steve yelled

"Don't listen to this jerk; he was worried about losing I caught him about to cheat." Marin said matter of factly

"That's it you and me duel right now I'm tired of listening to some goth chick telling me what to do." Steve stated

"You're on" Marin exclaimed

"Sorry about my brother he can be a jerk." Amy stated

"He's nothing I can't handle." Marin replied

"Now since my dueling disc is broken…" Steve started to say

"You can use mine." Amy told him

"I would like to use the mat." Steve stated

"Use the dueling disc or go home." Amy told him

"Fine I'll use it but it's been a while since I used one of these." Steve stated

Soon they were ready to duel.

**(Steve 5,000 LP Marin 5,000 LP)**

"I'll start" Steve said as he drew his sixth card.

"Perfect, I'll start with cave dragon in attack mode." Steve stated

a hulking dragon that looked more intersted in taking a nap then fighting apeared. **(atk 2,000)**

"I'll also play one facedown and we'll see what you have, I'm guessing dark monsters." Steve commented.

"What good is that, oh well I draw." Marin stated

"I summon skull servant in defense mode." Marin stated

A skeleton in a purple robe appeared on her side of the field **(def 200)**

"I'll also place two cards face down." Marin added

"Is that all, too bad for you." Steve commented as he drew a card

"I play the spell card change of heart to take control of your monster." Steve stated

The lady on the card flew over to her side of the field and possessed skull servant and took it back over to his field. cave dragon looked at the new allie but only yawned.

"Then I take this opportunity to activate my labarith of nightmare trap card." Marin stated

"Your deck is weaker then Amy's how did you ever pass your entry exam?" Steve asked

"You'll see my true power next turn." Marin stated

"Well you'll see mine now because I tribute both of these monsters for the rare and powerful red eyes black dragon." Steve exclaimed

The large black dragon with glowing red eyes appeared on the field and roared. **(atk 2,400)**

"Oh that's going to hurt you bad." Marin stated

"No it will hurt you, now my red eyes will attack you directly with one of my favorite attacks in the game inferno fire blast." Steve exclaimed

"Not so fast I activate a trap, magic cylinder." Marin exclaimed

Two cylinders appeared and his attack went in one of them and shot back at him from the other one, the fire blast hit him directly and he flinched **(Steve 2,600 LP)**

"How did she counter my moves so well, is she reading my mind, stop reading my mind you weirdo." Steve exclaimed

"Should I punch him?" Amy asked

"No his dragon already flamed him, no need for that." Marin replied

"Well I'll end my turn," Steve stated

His red eyes black dragon then swapped to defense mode **(def 2,000)**

"That's why I hate that trap, it's a kid's card real dullest don't need the labarith." Steve commented

"Well whatever, my turn." Marin said as she drew a card. "I activate mystic plasma zone and play dragon zombie in attack mode." Marin stated

An aura of darkness coated the field then a decaying dragon zombie appeared on Marin's side of the field and roared **(atk 1,600) **the dark aura then seeped into it. **(atk 2,100)**

The Dark aura also seeped into the red eyes black dragon as well weakening it's defenses **(def 1,600)**

"That card's power helps me as well don't forget my fusion monster is dark and it has 3,200 attack points." Steve stated

"Whatever dragon zombie attack his red eyes." Marin exclaimed

The attack hit and destroyed Steve's dragon.

With that Marin ended her turn and her monster swapped to defense mode. **(def 0­)**

Steve then drew a card.

"Perfect I summon goblin attack force in attack mode." Steve stated

five goblins wielding clubs appeared on the field (**atk 2,300)**

"Now my goblins will attack your monster." Steve exclaimed

The goblins charged towards Marin's monster and they pummeled it with their clubs until it exploded into pixels, they then returned to Steve's side of the field and swapped to defense mode **(def 0) **

"This is where your own card hurts you, you see by effect my goblins switch to defense mode, but when I end my turn your labarith will put them in attack mode so I can attack with them every turn." Steve stated

He then ended his turn and the goblins switched to attack mode **(atk 2,300)**

Marin then drew a card "Whatever you say, now I play mystical space typhoon on labarith of nightmare since I no longer need it." Marin stated

A huge vortex of wind shot from the card and destroyed Marin's own card.

"Then I play pyramid turtle in defense mode." Marin added

A turtle with a pyramid on its back appeared on the field and pulled into its pyramid shaped shell **(def 1,400)**

"Wow she made a smart move stop the presses." Steve joked

"That's one more then you." Marin said evilly

Steve had no comeback so he drew a card

"Then allow me to even the score by summoning the dark hex seal fusion." Steve stated

The monster appeared on the field.** (atk 1,000)**

"Now I play my trap card call of the haunted and with it I'll bring back the red eyes black dragon." Steve stated

The large black dragon with glowing red eyes appeared on the field and roared. **(atk 2,900)**

"But it's not staying because with the effect of the dark hex seal fusion I can fuse my monsters together to make the black skull dragon." Steve exclaimed

The dark hex sealed fusion glowed and the red eyes was sucked in. there was a blinding flash and the black skull dragon appeared and roared. **(atk 3,700)**

"Now my goblin attack force will attack your wimpy monster." Steve exclaimed

The goblins ganged up on and pummeled Marin's monster into pixels but another pyramid turtle appeared in its place also in defense mode. **(def 1,400)**

"So what, black skull dragon attack." Steve exclaimed

The large dragon launched a large molten fireball which shattered her monster into pixels.

"This time I summon the great Ryu-Koki." Marin stated **(atk 2,900)**

"It might be great but it's not as great as my dragon, well at least you can say you tried." Steve commented

Goblin attack force then swapped to defense mode. **(def 0) **

Marin the drew a card

"I activate painful choice." Marin stated

She picked two skull servants, two king of skull servants and jinzo number seven.

"You can have… oh I'll be nice jinzo number seven, you need it." Steve commented

"Actually no I don't. I summon king of the skull servants in attack mode." Marin stated

"He's in big trouble now." Amy thought

King of skull servants looked like skull servant but it stood on a bone pile. The king spread its arms wide and threw his head back as though silently laughing. Then the dark aura seeped into its bones as well.** (King of skull servants: atk 5,500) **

"Is that thing broken level one monsters are not that strong I think it should read 550." Steve exclaimed

"No it is what it is, this monster gains one thousand attack points for every skull servant or skull king in my grave and you just sent four there." Marin stated

"Not fair!" Steve exclaimed

"You look like that guy on the painful choice card." Marin commented

"Wait I'm not bald, I'm pretty sure that guy is bald." Steve replied

"King obliterate that thing he has the dragon." Marin ordered

The king of the skull servants stretched out it's hand before it and shot a massive blast of darkness, shattering his monster on impact**(Steve 800 LP)**

"This is not happening." Steve exclaimed

"Now strike down his goblins Ryu-Koki miasma breath" Marin exclaimed

Ryu-Koki opened it's mouth and unleashed a burst of deadly miasmas. The goblins flailed a bit and shattered.

"Only one card can save me now, I need the unbeatable monster." Steve commented as he drew a card

"Yes here it is, I play spirit reaper in defense mode." Steve exclaimed

A reaper with a scythe in a robe crouched before Steve. **(def 0)**

"Just so you know you can battle with that monster all you want it won't get destroyed so I'm still in this." Steve stated

"Whatever you say…" Marin stated to say

"Will you stop saying whatever you say, you are getting annoying." Steve commented

That comment made Amy laugh.

Marin then drew a card.

"Were you thinking today or did you leave your brain at home?" Marin asked

"What are you talking about?" Steve asked

"I summon jinzo number seven after all you did say I would need it, who knew you'd be right." Marin commented

A mechanical man with the number 07 on his chest appeared ready to strike** (atk 500) **then darkness seeped into its mechanical body **(atk 1,000)**

"That's not what I meant I was teasing you, this is not fair." Steve complained

"OK jinzo number seven attack that no good rotten jerk directly and finish him off." Marin ordered

Jinzo number 7 teleported in front of Steve and punched him in the gut draining the last of his life points.

"I won't forget this I will win next time." Steve exclaimed

"Go home." Amy told him

"I will but I will return and when I do I'll be the one winning." Steve said before leaving

"You need skill to win." Marin shouted after him

"Once again sorry about that, I was hoping this wouldn't happen." Amy commented

"It's no big deal." Marin replied

"I just don't like it when he talks rude to my friends." Amy stated

"Well you are a good friend of mine, do you want to talk?" Marin asked

"Sure." Amy replied

"Inside the dorm." Marin stated

"OK then." Amy said as she entered the dorm

"So what do you want to talk about?" Amy asked

"Remember that picture if you haven't already guessed that was a picture of me and my parents one of the few times I was happy." Marin explained

"Um… sorry but I don't understand." Amy stated

"There was a fire, I had gotten into an argument with my brother and wasn't home, none of them survived not my mom dad or brother." Marin explained

"That's sad, it's always sad when bad things happen to nice people." Amy stated

"Well anyways I knew my uncle did it but everyone else was convinced it was an accident, he made me do all of his chores and treated me terribly because he was given custody, then I ran away and came here, I couldn't stay with him." Marin said crying a little

"Your uncle did it, how can someone be so cruel? They should throw him in prison." Amy exclaimed

"Nobody believed me though; I'm just a dumb kid." Marin said bitterly

"But you are not dumb, you need to be smart to understand the game the way you do. The way you won was amazing." Amy replied

"Thanks that makes me feel better." Marin said wiping her eyes with her sleeve

"Well I'm glad I was able to help." Amy replied

**(End chapter)**

That was a long chapter, wasn't it? Well that's all for now, but there's still more great stuff to come, thanks for reading my story and have a nice day.


	8. C8: planning ahead

**Chapter 8) planning ahead**

_Last time Amy's brother paid a visit and challenged his sister to a duel. He was caught cheating and lost, then he challenged Marin to a duel and lost that one as well, it's now about one week later as re re-join the story it's sandwich day_

"So which one did you get?" Amy asked

"Some dumb egg sandwich again." Marin replied

"I got the green mystery meat again, it doesn't look to pretty but its taste is unique and well I like it." Amy replied

"I'll trade with you." several students told Marin holding out their sandwiches

"Sure why not." Marin said before exchanging sandwiches with another student

"Sandwich day, always fun, at least this time I got something edible." Jennifer commented

"So what brings you here?" Amy asked

"Well besides the sandwiches good news, I know of a small dueling contest taking place this weekend 32 duelist enter but only one wins the contest." Jennifer stated

"Sounds like fun." Amy commented

"And the best part is I was able to enter all three of us." Jennifer stated

"Wait you entered me?" Marin asked

"Well yes I figured you wanted me to." Jennifer replied

"Well you should have asked at least." Marin stated

"Should I tell them you can't make it?" Jennifer asked

"No, you entered me, I'll do it." Marin stated

"I got permission from chancellor Sheppard, we leave Friday night on a boat, the contest will Start Saturday morning and end on Sunday so we won't miss any classes." Jennifer stated

Amy then finished her sandwich before saying "Then let's get some new cards."

"Yeah then I can alter my deck for the competition." Marin stated

**(Scene change)**

**Time: Saturday morning**

Marin, Jennifer, Amy and 29 other constants were in a large room, waiting for the contest to begin, everyone had their dueling disc on, deck ready and were prepared for the contest to begin. An old man in a black suit and a lady wearing a green dress entered the room. The lady was pushing a table with wheels that had what looked like a lotto machine on it.

"Greetings you are the lucky 32 who will be competing in this contest, as always the winner gets three cards from my collection, second place gets two cards of my choosing and the rest get random consolation prizes. Now because this contest is based off of luck, you will each start by picking a ball from the machine it will contain a number between one and 32, this will decide who you are dueling." the old man stated

Each of the contestants picked a ball Marin got three, Amy got four and Jennifer got 17.

"Well start with one vs. 32" The old man stated

The first duel went quickly one duelist seamed to specialize in traps and the other fell for every one of them, the next took 98 turns because of a stalemate caused by gravity bind.

"And now the third duel of round one will be three vs. 30, my paper shows that's Marin vs. John and John was randomly selected to go first." The old man stated

"Be warned kid I can counter partially anything." John stated

**(Marin 5,000 LP John 5,000 LP)**

John drew a card to start the duel.

"I'll start with four cards face down." John stated as he placed two-thirds of his starting hand face down in the spell or trap zone

"As for my monster I'll play crass clown in defense mode." John stated

A clown holding a pole appeared on the field. **(def 1,400)**

"Your move kid." John commented

Marin then drew a card to start her turn.

"I summon dragon zombie in attack mode." Marin stated

A zombified dragon appeared on her field **(atk 1,600)**

"I'll also play two cards face down." Marin added

"So it's my turn now?" John asked

"No" the old man stated

"Dragon zombie attack that clown." Marin exclaimed

Her monster began to exhale a burst of rancid breath.

"Sorry kid not today I got a trap card negate attack." John stated.

A large barrier appeared and the attack was neutralized.

"Oh well I'm not through yet, your move." Marin stated

John then drew a card, he then said "Good I was hoping for a challenge, well now's a good time to show you what I can do first I swap crass clown to attack mode."

His monster then changed to a more aggressive pose **(atk 1,350)**

"Now his effect kicks in and I'll allowed to send a monster back to its owners hand and I choose your dragon zombie." John state

Marin's monster vanished from the field and re-appeared in her hand.

"Now to make things worse I activate the trap card time seal, this means you don't draw a card next turn." John explained

"Is that it?" Marin asked

"Not quite yet, crass clown attack her directly." John exclaimed

The clown ran up to her and swung his pole at Marin** (Marin 3,650)**

"Now I'm done." John stated

"I may not be able to draw, but you still won't win." Marin told him

"Now I summon pyramid turtle in attack mode." Marin stated

A turtle with a pyramid on its back appeared on the field **(atk 1,200) **

"Attack." Marin exclaimed

"I don't like where this is going." John commented

Pyramid turtle charged towards his clown but was destroyed by a counter attack. **(Marin 3.500)**

"Now by its effect I summon Ryu Koki." Marin stated

A large mass of skulls and bones with glowing red eyes a large teeth lined maw and a horn on its head then appeared on Marin's side of the field roaring as it reared up to full height** (atk 2,400) **

"Attack that clown." Marin ordered

Ryu Kokki let loose a cloud of purple gas that surrounded crass clown and the clown was destroyed** (John 3,950 LP)**

"Great move kid, you have skill." John stated

"Let's see if you have any, your turn." Marin replied

John then drew a card

"I'll play masked dragon in defense mode." John stated

A white and red dragon crouched in front of him **(def 1,100)**

"Well that's all I'm doing, I'm looking forward to seeing what you will do next." John commented

Marin then drew a card to start her turn.

"Well in that case you're in luck; I summon Mataza the zapper in attack mode." Marin stated

A samurai in green armor appeared on the field **(atk 1,300) **

"Are you really a kid, because you duel better then most of the adults I know." John stated

"What's that supposed to mean?" Marin asked

"You're a better duelist then I thought you were, that's all" John replied

"Mataza destroy his dragon." Marin exclaimed

Mataza swiftly ran towards his dragon destroying his monster with two swift slashes, then twin headed behemoth, a two headed purple dragon, appeared in its place **(atk 1,500)**

"By effect I'm allowed to summon one dragon monster so it looks like your zapper stops there." John stated

"Ryu Koki crush his dragon." Marin ordered

Ryu Kokki let loose another cloud of purple gas that surrounded twin headed behemoth and the dragon was destroyed** (John 3,050 LP)**

"Now can I draw?" John asked

"Mataza attack him directly." Marin

"Wait you used it already!" John exclaimed

"Doesn't matter its two attacks don't need to be consecutive." The old man stated

Mataza charged right at john and struck him directly **(John 1,750)**

John then drew a card.

"Now twin headed behemoth's effect allows it to come back to the field with one thousand attack points." John explained

The dragon rose from the grave with one less head **(atk 1,000) **

"Was that supposed to impress me?" Marin asked

"No, this is, I tribute my monster for the summoned skull." John exclaimed

A large bony fiend appeared on his side of the field **(atk 2,500)**

"And there it is, my strongest monster." John said proudly

"I'm not surprised." Marin replied

"Wait, what does that mean kid?" John asked

"I'm not impressed, I have stronger effect monsters." Marin replied

"Well I have tough cards as well, anyways summoned skull attack Ryu Koki." John stated

His monster charged before unleashing a devastating bolt of lightning at Ryu-Koki, destroying her monster** (Marin 3,400 LP)**

"Take your turn." John stated

Marin then drew a card before saying "gladly now I activate book of life, this magic card allows me to revive one zombie." Marin stated

"Well I play a trap magic jammer by discarding one card; I'm allowed to negate your spell card." John stated

"Oh well now I play mystic plasma zone to increase the power of all dark monsters." Marin stated

A dark aura filled the playing field.

**Mataza the zapper) atk 1,800**

**Summoned skull) atk 3,000**

"Now I play dragon zombie in attack mode." Marin stated

A zombified dragon appeared on her field **(atk 1,600 2,100)**

"Fine but even if you beat my skull, I'm one turn away from something big." John stated

"Well I have something now, I play gift of the martyr, with this spell card I can transfer the original attack of one monster to another, and I'm giving Mataza dragon zombie's 1,600 attack points." Marin stated

Dragon zombie became a spirit and granted Mataza power.

**Mataza the zapper) atk 3,400**

"It looks like I won't get a next turn." John commented

"Mataza crush his skull." Marin exclaimed

Mataza charged right at the summoned skull and destroyed the fiend in a single stroke (**John 1,350 LP)**

"I wanted a challenge not a crushing defeat, oh well you earned this, congratulations kid." John commented

"My name's Marin, knock some sense into him, attack." Marin growled

Mataza attacked again and his life points dropped to zero as well as knocking him back as well.

"Marin is the winner, anyways he's always like that, don't let it bug you that much." The old man stated

"Right on old man, well see you next year." He said before accepting his consolation prize and leaving

"Now let's move right to the next duel 4 vs. 19. That will be Amy vs. Jack and Amy was selected to go first." The old man stated

"Wow they don't waste any time here." Amy commented as she walked to the duel area

**(Amy 5,000 LP Jack 5,000 LP) **

Amy drew her starting hand then said "I'll start by playing the forgiving maiden in defense mode."

A fairy in grey robes appeared on the field. **(Def 2,000)**

"I'll place one card face down and that's all for now." Amy stated

Jack then drew a card.

"Fine I play swords of reveling light." Jack stated

"I activate my trap card magic jammer, by discarding one card your spell is negated." Amy explained as she discarded fire princess.

"Well whatever I summon Ultimate insect level one in defense mode.

A small blue larval insect appeared and curled up defensively **(def 0)**

"I also play one face down." Jack stated

Amy then drew a card to start her turn.

"I summon happy lover in attack mode." Amy stated

A small fairy with a heart on its forehead and wings appeared on the field **(atk 800)**

"That's nice." Jack commented

"Thanks, now my cute fairy will attack your insect." Amy stated

Happy lover attacked with a heart shaped beam and destroyed Jack's insect.

"Very well then but now I activate my scapegoat magic card." Jack stated

Four different colored sheep tokens appeared on his side of the field **(def 0) X 4**

"I end my turn." Amy stated

Jack then drew a card.

"Things don't look good for you I summon Horus the black flame dragon level four in attack mode." Jack stated

A small silvery dragon appeared on the field in a blaze of dark flames **(atk 1,600)**

"I guess you are going to teach me the power of level monsters." Amy commented

"Yes one who levels up will be victorious in the end. Hours attack happy lover." Jack exclaimed

His silvery dragon shot a flurry of dark embers and destroyed happy lover. **(Amy 4,200 LP)**

"With that I end my turn." He stated

Then his dragon was surrounded by black flames and emerged larger then before **(atk 2,300)**

Amy then drew a card.

"I play the spell card pot of greed." Amy stated as she drew two cards

"Now for a little protection I'll play swords of reviling light, now you can't attack for three turns." Amy stated

Jack then drew a card to start his turn.

"Fine now I play pot of greed." He said before drawing two cards

"Horus attack the forgiving maiden." Jack stated

"Wait the swords protect me how can he attack?" Amy asked

"That monster is not affected by spell cards so it can attack." The old man explained

Horus unleashed gout of flames that incinerated and destroyed Amy's monster.

"Now I end my turn." He stated

Horus was once more surrounded by black flames and emerged in horus' ultimate form** (atk 3,000)**

Amy drew a card.

"That's a tough monster." Amy commented, she then played one card face down.

"Now I summon shining angel in defense mode." Amy stated

A fairy in a white robe with two sets of wings appeared on the field. **(def 800)**

"I end my turn." Amy stated

Jack then drew a card.

"I play one card face down and end my turn." Jack stated

After Amy drew a card she stated "I summon zolga in defense mode."

A fairy appeared on Amy's side of the field. **(def 1,200)**

"You are a great duelist, I enjoy the challenge anyways I end my turn." Amy stated

Jack then drew a card.

"Next turn my dragon will crush your monsters and deplete your life points, but for now I end my turn." Jack stated

Amy then drew a card and smiled when she saw what she drew.

"I tribute zolga for airknight parshath in attack mode, and since I tributed Zolga I gain two thousand life points" Amy stated **(Amy 6,200 LP)**

A fairy monster with the top half of a person and the bottom half of a horse welding a sword and shield appeared on the field (**Atk 1,900)**

"Oh no the tokens." Jack growled

"Anyways I'll have my monster attack a scapegoat token." Amy stated

Airknight parshath galloped towards one of the sheep tokes and slashed it in two. **(Jack 3,100 LP)**

Amy then drew a card thanks to the effect of her monster.

"That will end my turn." Amy stated

After drawing a card Jack said "well enough of that I summon ultimate insect level three in defense mode."

A large blue and red cocoon appeared on the field next to his dragon **(def 1,000)**

"Now horus obliterate that airknight." He exclaimed

"Not so fast I play a tap card, it's called shift and it changes your attack target to shining angel." Amy stated

"What!" Jack exclaimed

"Shift allows the user of the card to change the target of one attack from one of their monsters to another." The old man explained

Shining angel got destroyed and the forgiving maiden appeared in its place. **(Atk 850)**

Jack ended his turn and Amy drew a card to start hers.

"One of my favorites I play grace fully charity." Amy stated

"Not so fast, I use horus's special ability to negate your spell." Jack told her

Horus shot a blaze of flames at her spell and her card shattered.

"Ok, then I'll just remove two light monsters from play to summon soul of purity and light in attack mode." Amy stated

A winged fairy of light appeared on Amy's side of the field **(atk 2,000)**

"Soul of purity and light attack the insect." Amy exclaimed

Soul and purity and light shot a burst of light which destroyed the insect.

"Now airknight parshath attack another token." Amy exclaimed

Airknight parshath galloped towards one of the sheep tokes and slashed it in two. **(Jack 1,200 LP)**

Amy then drew a card by effect; it was the light hex seal fusion.

"I summon the light hex seal fusion in attack mode." Amy stated

The weird looking light monster appeared on the field. **(Atk 1,000)**

"It's a fusion material monster and when on the field with the other monsters required to fusion summon a light monster I don't need to use polymerization I just sent the monsters to the grave to summon St. Joan in attack mode." Amy explained

The monster glowed and created a polymerization vortex that it and the forgiving maiden swirled into. A fairy in armor with red hair appeared on the field **(atk 2,800)**

"And with that I end my turn." Amy stated

Jack then drew a card.

"I activate monster reborn on ultimate insect level three then I activate level up and it becomes level five." Jack stated

Several cracks appeared and the cocoon burst open revealing a large silvery blue insect with long thin legs. The monster hissed at Amy intimidating **(Atk 2,300)**

"Okay ultimate insect level five attack airknight parshath" Jack exclaimed

The insect reared up and pierced through Amy's monster with one of the insects long legs **(Amy 6,100 LP)**

"Now horus attack her soul." Jack exclaimed

"It sounds very creepy when people say it like that." Amy commented

Horus breathed an inferno down on her monster incinerating her soul **(Amy 5,400)**

"With that I end my turn." Jack stated

Amy then drew a card.

"I'll place two cards face down and end my turn." Amy stated

"Fine my turn." Jack said as he drew a card, then his ultimate insect sprout wings and the insect's body and legs changed. **(Atk 2,700)**

"Horus attack St. Joan." Jack declared

"I activate a trap card deal of phantom this gives St. Joan an extra 100 attack points for each of the four monsters in my graveyard." Amy stated

**St Joan) 3,100 atk**

"No my horus" Jack exclaimed

Horus breathed an inferno upon St. Joan however fought back through the blaze and destroyed horus in a single slash.** (Jack 1,100 LP) **

"Fine I play one face down and end my turn. " Jack stated

Amy then drew a card to start her turn.

"I'll just play kelbek in defense mode." Amy stated

The fairy appeared on the field **(def 1,800)**

"By effect any monster that attacks kelbek is returned to the owner's hand, well I end my turn." Amy stated

Jack drew a card "my move, now I activate level modulation, this allows me to revive one of my level monsters, but also allows you to draw two cards anyways I choose horus level eight." He explained

The massive silvery dragon appeared on the field and roared **(Atk 3,000)**

"Oh no it's back." Amy commented

"Now I summon armed dragon level 3 in defense mode." Jack stated

A Little orange dragon appeared in defense mode **(def 900)**

"Horus attack St. Joan." Jack exclaimed

This time St. Joan was overcome by the searing inferno and was destroyed **(Amy 5,200 LP)**

"I end my turn." Jack stated

Amy then drew a card.

"I'll play dancing fairies in defense mode and that is all." Amy stated

A trio of fairies appeared on the field. **(def 1,000)**

Jack drew a card then his armed dragon grew larger with several spikes. **(Atk 2,400)**

"Okay armed dragon attack kelbek." He exclaimed

Armed dragon launched a barrage of spikes that destroyed kelbek. Armed dragon level five was then returned to his hand.

"Ultimate insect attack her fairies." Jack ordered

His insect flapped his mighty wings sending a gust of spores towards her fairies, destroying them.

"Horus take out a chuck of her life points" Jack exclaimed

Horus directed his inferno directly at Amy (**Amy 2,200 LP)**

"Make your move it will probably be your last" Jack stated

"He's right I don't have a monster with over 3,000 attack points, well either way at least I'm doing better then my brother" Amy thought before drawing a card.

"I summon Mudora in attack mode." Amy stated

A strong looking fairy wielding a sword appeared on the field **(atk 1,500)**

"This fairy gains 300 attack points for every fairy in my graveyard and I currently have seven there." Amy stated

**Mudora Atk) 3,600**

"Now Mudora attack ultimate insect level seven." Amy exclaimed

Mudora charged at his insect and slashed through the monster **(Jack 900 LP)**

"Your turn." Amy stated

Jack then drew a card

"I swap horus to defense mode and end my turn." Jack said with a sigh

Amy then drew a card

"I play monster reborn on airknight parshath." Amy stated

A fairy monster with the top half of a person and the bottom half of a horse welding a sword and shield appeared on the field (**Atk 1,900)**

"I play call of the haunted on my ultimate insect." Jack stated

The monster rose again and flapped its wings a bit **(Atk 2,700)**

"Now I'll attack one of the remaining tokens with airknight parshath." Amy exclaimed

Airknight parshath galloped towards one of the sheep tokes and slashed it in two. **(Jack 0 LP)**

"When we battle again it will be different." Jack told her

"I look forward to it." Amy replied

"Amy is the winner." The old man stated

The rest of the first round went smoothly, no problems or cheaters.

The losers were given an envelope which contained a small consolation prize, some were small cash prizes other free passes to a museum and some contained one card , Jack got silent swordsman level seven.

"Oh and Amy I can't wait until next time, you were great." Jack stated he extended his hand for a handshake, she did the same and they shook hands.

"So are you staying for the next round?" Amy asked

"Why wouldn't I." Jack replied

"Because it's a waste of time, I'm out of here." One of the duelists that lost stated

**(End chapter) **

Well that was fun, anyways 16 duelist advanced to round two, Can Amy and Marin win again, or is this low ranking tournament too much for them, find out next time.

Notes: there are a few cards I goofed on the effect and did not notice until it was too late, Mundora is one of them I was told it was 300 per monster, and since it's too late to change it, Amy's mundora will always gain 300 attack per fairy in the graveyard. I will note all other changes I make, well thanks for reading my story and have a great day.


	9. C9: dragons and flames

**Chapter nine) dragons and flames **

_Previously Amy, Marin and Jennifer won their first round match, now with only 16 left round two is about to begin, Let's see what happens._

"Congratulations to those of you who won, now the second round can begin, once again we will use a random drawing to decide who duels with the winners advancing to the next round which will be tomorrow morning," The old man stated.

They all then picked a card from a table, Marin got one, Amy got seven and Jennifer got 13.

"Our fist match will be one vs. 16, which is Marin vs. Travis, and Travis was selected to go first," The old man stated.

"My strategy will confuse you and then lead me to victory," Travis said as he activated his duel disc.

**(Marin 5,000 LP Travis 5,000 LP)**

"Do you even know what victory is?" Marin asked.

"What a mouth, do you know what manners are, well anyways let's start this duel," Travis said as he drew a card.

"I play the spell card forced selection with this I call out the name of a spell or trap card and if it's in your deck you must add it to your hand and I select mystic plasma zone," Travis stated.

"Fine by me, don't you know how stupid you're being," Marin commented as she added the card to her hand.

"See you're confused already now I'll summon seven colored fish in attack mode." Travis stated.

A rainbow colored fish appeared on the field. **(atk 1,800)**

"Now I'll just place one card face down and end my turn," Travis stated.

Marin then drew a card to start her turn.

"First I play mystic plasma zone," Marin stated.

An aura of darkness coated the field.

"Now I summon Kycoo the ghost destroyer in attack mode," Marin exclaimed.

A monk in grey robes holding two strands of beads appeared and struck a fighting pose. Then the darkness seeped into him. **(Atk 1,800 - 2,300)**

"That's good, rock on," Travis commented.

"Kycoo attack him, make him lose life points," Marin ordered.

The monk chanted a bit before flinging a couple sutras at the fish. The slips of paper stuck to the fish and in a few moments the monster burst into dark flames and was destroyed. **(Travis 4,500 LP)**

"Is that all?" Travis asked.

"For now," Marin stated.

Travis then drew a card.

"OK first I'll activate my face down, it's dark room of nightmare now every time I deal damage to you outside of battle this card deals 300 points of damage to you," Travis explained.

"Next I activate the spell card burning land, first this card destroys any field card in play, then it deals 500 points of damage every standby phase," Travis stated.

"This is bad with that combo Marin will lose 800 life points every turn, this is bad," Amy though.

A pillar of flames shot down from the sky completely incinerating the aura of darkness.

**Kycoo the ghost destroyer atk) 2,300 - 1,800**

"Now I'll play mother grizzly in defense mode," Travis commented.

A large furry blue grizzly appeared and roared as she crouched in defense. **(def 1,000)**

"Now let's see what you can do, I end my turn," Travis stated.

"I'm not scared of that," Marin stated as she drew a card.

"Well you should be because my burning land spell card deals 500 points of damage to you, then dark room of nightmare deals 300 points of damage as well," Travis explained.

Another pillar of flames briefly shot down and a wash of flame flared towards Marin. Then immediately afterward an aura of darkness surrounded her and drained more points, Marin nearly falling over. **(Marin 4,200 LP)**

"I play pyramid turtle in defense mode," Marin stated still cringing from the blaze.

A turtle with a pyramid on its back appeared on the field and pulled into its pyramid shaped shell.** (Def 1,400)**

"Staling for time won't help you, time is on my side," Travis stated.

"Who's staling Kycoo the ghost destroyer attack mother grizzly," Marin ordered.

The monk chanted a bit before flinging a couple sutras at the grizzly. The slips of paper stuck to the grizzly and in a few moments the monster burst into dark flames and was destroyed.

"Now I activate my monster's special ability and I'm allowed to summon a water monster with 1,500 or less attack and I choose Koitsu," Travis stated.

A blue dude on a paper airplane appeared. **(atk 200**)

"That's pathetic," Marin commented.

"Well now it's my turn," Travis said before drawing a card.

"First I lose 500 life points because of burning land," Travis explained.

He closed his eyes as another pillar of flames briefly shot down and a wash of flame flared towards Travis, who flinched but quickly regained his composure.** (Travis 4,500 LP)**

"You know what they say no pain, no gain anyways now I summon UFO turtle in attack mode," Travis stated.

A wired turtle with a space saucer shell appeared hovering over the field. (**atk 1,400)**

"Now UFO turtle will play the part of the fallen hero by attacking your ghost destroyer, with abduction beam" Travis exclaimed.

The turtle hovered over themonk and began to pull the monk up with an eerie beam. The monk broke free from the beam and hurled more sutras up at the turtle, which in turn burst into a million pixels.** (Travis 4,100 LP)**

"Now you did it, Kycoo's special ability is activated now, he can purify your graveyard," Marin explained.

"How does he do that?" Travis asked.

"By allowing your restless spirits to move on, by removing two of them from play" Marin explained with a smile.

7 colored fish and mother grizzly were ejected out of the graveyard and Travis placed the cards in his pocket.

"Now check this out I'm allowed to summon any fire monster in my deck as long as it's attack is 1,500 or less and I choose to summon aitsu," Travis explained.

A red dude on a paper airplane appeared. **(atk 100)**

"What's with you and weak monsters?" Marin asked.

"Well these weak monsters are some of the toughest in the game that's why Koitsu is level 10 and aitsu is level 5 and now since they're both out I can equip Koitsu to aitsu, by doing this not only does aitsu gain three thousand attack points, if it attacks a monster with less defense then it's attack the difference is dealt to you as damage. Luckily for you I had to end my battle phase to do this so that will end my turn," Travis explained.

Koitsu leapt onto the back of Aitsu's airplane and joined forces with him**. (Aitsu atk 3,100)**

"Over three thousand attack points and the ability to pierce defense she's in big trouble now," Amy thought nervously.

"You don't intimate me," Marin stated.

"That may be true but thanks to my burn combo you lose 800 life points," Travis stated.

Another pillar of flames briefly shot down and a wash of flame flared towards Marin. Then immediately afterward an aura of darkness surrounded her and drained more points, Marin shrieked falling to one knee from the pain.

**(Marin 3,400 LP)**

"I summon white magician pikeru in attack mode." Marin stated.

A little girl wit a wand and a scapegoat hood appeared she was dressed in a white robe with pink markings on it and a spiral of pink hair hung down at both sides of her head. **(Atk 1,200)**

She looked at the red and blue pair and scratched her head.

"That's a very nice monster, however it does not stand a chance against aitsu," Travis stated.

"think again, I activate heart of clear water and I'll equip this card to pikeru, now she cannot be destroyed in battle, and can't be destroyed by any effect that targets," Marin explained.

A blue aura surrounded pikeru and she smiled.

"Is that all?" Travis asked

"For now," Marin replied.

Travis then drew a card, and then the pillar of flames shot down and washed over Travis who flinched. **(Travis 3,600)**

"I start by summoning cure mermaid in attack mode," Travis stated.

A female mermaid appeared on his side of the field. **(atk 1,500)**

"Wow I'm so intimidated," Marin said sarcastically.

"That's not her job, she's for healing, anyways I know how pikeru works, the more monsters you have out, the more life points you gain, so I start by having aitsu attack the ghost destroyer," Travis stated.

The two of them clasped each others hand and pointed forward the other one. Aitsu unleashed a red beam and Koitsu unleashed a blue one. The two swirled and combined into a swirling blast that completely destroyed her ghost destroyer. **(Marin 2,100 LP)**

"Now since attacking your turtle will just give you another monster I'll have cure mermaid attack pikeru, she may be invincible but your life points are not." Travis stated.

A devious look crossed the mermaids face as she whipped pikeru with her tail, causing pikeru to flinch. **(Marin 1,800 LP)**

"With that I end my turn," Travis stated.

Marin then drew a card and another pillar of flames briefly shot down and a wash of flame flared towards Marin. Then immediately afterward an aura of darkness surrounded her and drained more points, Marin clenched her teeth as she endured the blaze.** (Marin 1,000)**

Pikeru pointed her wand at Marin and she was surrounded by an aura of pure light which relieved some of the pain the flame had inflicted. **(Marin 1,800)**

"Now I play polymerization to fuse spirit reaper and nightmare horse to create reaper on the nightmare," Marin exclaimed.

The two mentioned monsters appeared and swirled together in a vortex. The blue flame horse bound with bandages now bore the ancient cloaked form of spirit reaper as its rider wielding it's all so familiar scythe. **(Atk 800)**

"Now I summon jinzo number seven in attack mode," Marin stated.

A mechanical man with the number 07 on his chest appeared ready to strike. **(atk 500) **

"This can't be good," Travis commented.

"Jinzo number seven attack him directly," Marin exclaimed.

Jinzo number 7 teleported in front of Travis and punched with its fist. **(Travis 3,100)**

"Now reaper on the nightmare attack him directly as well," Marin stated.

The horse galloped forward leapt over all his monsters and then the spirit reaper took a brutal swing at Travis with his scythe, knocking him off his feet. **(Travis 2,300 LP)**

Then the reaper swung his scythe through a card in his hand which vanished.

"I was going to use that, oh well," Travis stated as he got back up.

"Well to bad, now I set a card and turn it over to you," Marin replied.

The pillar of flames shot down again and flames washed over him again causing him to fall back down. **(Travis 1,800)**

Then cure mermaid threw her hands in the air and Travis was surrounded by a soothing blue aura. **(Travis 2.600 LP)**

"Well this was a fun duel but it's over aitsu attack jinzo number seven and end this," Travis exclaimed.

"You wish, I activate spirit barrier, now so long as I have a monster, I take no battle damage" Marin exclaimed.

"That means your life points are untouchable, well at least Jinzo number seven is still getting destroyed," Travis stated.

The two of them clasped each others hand and pointed forward the other one. Aitsu unleashed a red beam and Koitsu unleashed a blue one. The two swirled and combined into a swirling blast that completely destroyed her jinzo number 7.

"Now cure mermaid attack pyramid turtle," Travis exclaimed.

His mermaid launched a spray of bubbles that overwhelmed and destroyed her turtle.

Ryu Koki, A large mass of skulls and bones with glowing red eyes a large tooth lined maw and a horn on its head then appeared on Marin's side of the field a bit of miasma leaking out of the zombies hulking maw. **(Atk 2400/ def 2000) **

"Well since I can't do battle damage I place one card face down and play goblin thief with this I'm allowed to take 500 of your life points and add then to my total," Travis stated.

A goblin ran over to Marin and bumped into her claiming a few of her points. Then the dark aura rose around her as he took the points to his master.** (Travis 3,100 LP / Marin 1,000 LP)**

"Wow you resorted to stealing," Marin said sarcastically.

"Very funny, anyways that ends my turn," Travis stated.

Marin then drew a card and the pillar of flames shot down and washed over Marin **(Marin 200 LP), **pikeru quickly healed Marin again, surrounding her with a brighter aura this time. (**Marin 1,400 LP)**

"Now I play pot of greed, this allows me to draw two cards," Marin stated.

"I play different demission capsule this allows me to receive one card in from my deck in two turns." Marin stated.

She then picked a card from her deck and it went into the capsule which then vanished.

"That's a very good card," Travis commented.

"Now Ryu Koki obliterate his mermaid," Marin exclaimed.

Ryu Kokki let loose a burst of miasma that surrounded Cure mermaid and destroyed it. **(Travis 2,200 LP)**

"Reaper on the nightmare attack him directly," Marin exclaimed.

The horse mounted reaper repeated his attack knocking him down once more (**Travis 1,400 LP), **then his scythe claimed yet another card from his hand.

"That's not cool, that guy is mean," Travis commented.

"What do you expect, he's a reaper" Marin stated.

Marin then ended her turn and Travis drew and was hit by another flash of flame that trailed this turns pillar of flames. **(Travis 900 LP)**

"Now I play my pot of greed," Travis stated before drawing two cards.

"Then I play my different demission capsule and I know just the card to pick," Travis stated.

"Next because I don't have much time left I play my trap card pyro clock of destiny, this means I get my card next turn, and finally I chain emergency previsions and use it on pyro clock of destiny to gain one thousand life points," Travis stated. **(Travis 1,900 LP)**

"Are you trying to help me or what?" Marin asked.

"I'm sure I can handle whatever you have in that capsule, now aitsu attack Ryu Koki," Travis exclaimed.

The two of them clasped each others hand and pointed forward the other one. Aitsu unleashed a red beam and Koitsu unleashed a blue one. The two swirled and combined into a swirling blast that completely destroyed her Ryu Kokki.

"I end my turn," Travis stated.

Marin then drew a card, then the pillar of flames shot down and a blaze washed over her **(Marin 600 LP)**, pikeru then pointed her wand at her again and she was surrounded by another aura of pure light. **(Marin 1,400 LP)**

The capsule broke up out of the ground and Marin added the card to her hand.

"First I activate painful choice," Marin stated.

She selected three skull servants and two king of the skull servants.

"Your king and his people, well I'll let you have one of the servants." Travis stated.

"Fine now I play king of the skull servants in attack mode," Marin explained.

King of skull servants looked like skull servant but it stood on a bone pile. **(atk 4,000)**

"This can't be good, it's the king and he looks angry," Travis commented.

"You see you trampled over his friends and people, for that he will make you pay," Marin stated.

"I didn't trample his people you banished them," Travis exclaimed.

"King obliterate that thing he has," Marin exclaimed.

The king outstretched his hand and unleashed a dark blast at aitsu, hover Koitsu toke the hit for him. **(Travis 1,000 LP)**

**Aitsu) atk 100**

"Pikeru finish him off," Marin exclaimed.

Pikeru spun her wand around once and then extended her wand towards aitsu shooting a burst of light magic that caused Travis to run out of life points, then the holograms faded.

"Great duel, you earned that victory," Travis stated.

"You're ok too," Marin replied.

"Thanks," Travis replied.

"Marin is the winner," The Old man stated.

"Wow that was amazing I was worried that trick of his was unbeatable, you did fantastic I think you are going to win this tournament," Amy commented.

"Well I don't think I will," Marin stated.

"How, you're deck is probably the best one here," Amy replied.

"No I know I'll win, I'm sure of it," Marin commented.

"Good luck, I hope you do win," Amy replied.

"Yeah and if I do I'll probably get you a nice fairy card," Marin stated.

"And if I manage to win you can help me pick out some good ones," Amy replied.

"Now that's good to hear, you two are winners no mater what happens." Jennifer stated.

**

* * *

**

**We join a duel already in progress.**

**Jennifer) 1,100 LP (3 cards in hand)  
****Daisy) 2,900 LP (2 cards in hand) **

**Monsters) **

**Jennifer – big shield gardna def) 2,600  
****Daisy) gemini elf X 2 (atk 1,900)**

"You like can't hide behind that thing forever, without offense you totally don't stand a chance," Daisy exclaimed.

"We'll just see about that," Jennifer said as she drew a card.

"First I summon giant solder of stone in attack mode," Jennifer stated.

A giant stone solder appeared on the field. **(Atk 1,300)**

"Now I swap big shield gardna to attack mode," Jennifer stated.** (Atk 100)**

"What are you like trying to lose?" Daisy asked.

"No win, you want offense then how's this I play the spell card shield and sword, this card swaps the original attack and defense of all monsters on the field," Jennifer explained.

**Big shield gardna) 2,600 atk  
****Giant solder of stone) 2,000 atk  
****Gemini elf) atk 900**

"Like what a dirty trick," Daisy exclaimed.

"Not really, now big shield gardna attack gemini elf," Jennifer stated.

Big shield gardna charged at her elf and slammed his shield into them, shattering the elves into pixels.** (Daisy 1,200 LP)**

"Now solder of stone destroy the other one," Jennifer exclaimed.

Giant soldier of stone then attacked and destroyed gemini elf with his stone swords.

**(Daisy 100 LP)**

"Looks like you totally goofed, I still have life points left and I'm totally going to wipe yours out next turn." Daisy stated.

"Not really because I play earthquake this swaps all monsters into defense mode," Jennifer stated.

**Big shield gardna) 100 def  
****Giant solder of stone) 1,300 def**

"As for their stats they return to normal at the end of the turn, so I end my turn," Jennifer stated.

**Big shield gardna) 2,600 def  
****Giant solder of stone) 2,000 def**

Daisy then drew a card; she then played pot of greed to draw 2 more.

"I'll start by playing monster reborn, with this I can totally bring back any monster I want and I want my favorite, gemini elf," Daisy exclaimed.

Twin elves one in a blue outfit the other wearing purple. **(Atk 1,900)**

"Now I'll show you true power with this axe of despair it gives my monster like an extra one thousand attack points," Daisy exclaimed. **(Atk 2,900)**

"You see offense like totally beats defense, it's so that simple and now my gemini elf will totally attack your big shield," Daisy explained.

The two elves wielding the axe cut down her big shield.

"I like end my turn, and soon I will totally end this duel," Daisy stated.

Jennifer drew a card increasing her hand size to two cards.

"First I tribute my stone solder for my total defense shogun and this guy likes defense so much whenever he's normal summoned he automatically goes to defense mode," Jennifer explained.

A warrior wielding one of three swords and a shield, his cape billowing behind him.** (Atk 1,500/ Def 2,500)**

"So like what's he going to do?" Daisy asked.

"Finish this duel because I give him the equip card shooting star bow – ceal at the cost of one thousand attack points any monster equipped with this can attack directly," Jennifer explained he swapped out his sword for a bow and arrow. **(Atk 550)**

"So your dumb monster is like in defense mode," Daisy commented.

"Total defense shogun can attack from defense mode," Jennifer explained.

"Like No way," Daisy exclaimed.

"Now I'll declare a direct attack with my total defense shogun," Jennifer explained.

Her shogun shot an arrow aimed right at Daisy.** (Daisy 0 LP)**

"Jennifer is the winner," The old man stated.

**

* * *

**

"The next duel is Amy vs. George and George was selected to go first.

"Greetings I am George Taladon you may not know me, but I know your brother and I taught him everything he knows about dueling," He stated.

"That's not really saying much, have you seen him duel?" Amy asked.

"Well even thought we use the same basic strategy I am at least 10 times better then your brother prepare to lose, because there's no way your going to beat my dragons," George commented.

"Well it won't stop me from trying so let's duel," Amy replied.

George drew a card to start his turn.

"I'll begin with sapphire dragon in attack mode," George stated.

A sapphire dragon appeared and roared. **(atk 1,900)**

"I'll play three face downs and call it a turn," George stated.

Amy then drew a card.

"I summon happy lover in defense mode," Amy stated.

A small fairy with a heart on its forehead and wings appeared on the field. **(def 500)**

"I play a trap card, it's called dragon's rage now whenever any of my dragons attack a monster with less defense then my monster's attack the difference is taken out of your life points," George explained.

"We'll then I play two cards face down and end my turn," Amy stated.

"Is that all?" George asked as he drew a card.

"Now I play stamping destruction this card can only be used if I have a dragon on my side of the field and it allows me to destroy one of your face downs and deal 500 points of damage at the same time," George explained.

Sapphire dragon stamped on her facedown shattering it. **(Amy 4,500 LP)**

"Now that that card is out of the way sapphire dragon attack happy lover," George exclaimed.

His dragon exhaled a burst of sapphire flames incinerating her happy lover. The blaze continued on to Amy causing her to flinch. **(Amy 3,100)**

"Your move," George stated.

Amy then drew a card.

"I summon zolga in defense mode," Amy stated.

A monster with a silver head and shoulders with glowing eyes and a draping purple body. **(Def 1,200)**

"That's it, how lame you should just give up right now you don't stand a chance," George stated.

"I'm not going to give up," Amy exclaimed.

"Fine then I'll just crush you with my dragons," George stated.

"This is not going to be easy but I still have a chance as long as I don't give up," Amy thought she then said "I end my turn.

George then drew a card.

"I start with the spell card pot of greed," George said before drawing two cards.

"You're in big trouble now because with these cards my victory is almost guaranteed," George stated.

**(To be continued)**

That looks like a good place to stop anyways can Amy possibly win against a dragon beat down deck, and how far will Amy, Marin and Jennifer get in this tournament keep reading to find out also I'll like to say that once this tournament ends they will go back to the island and well let's just say a lot of cool and weird things will happen. Thanks for reading my story and have a nice day.

Chapter notes

Due to cooler a sounding name we will refer to luster dragon as sapphire dragon (its original name) normally we use the names used in the US, though this is an exception.

Original cards

Forced selection) spell card - declare the name of a spell or trap card, if your opponent has it in their deck they must add it to their hand, the deck is then shuffled

Image) a wealthy king ordering a peasant.


	10. C10: fairies vs dragons part two

**Chapter 10) fairies vs. dragons part two **

_Previously on tales from duel academy Marin and Jennifer both won their second round matches and Amy was dueling George who has a very tough dragon deck, with dragon's rage activated does Amy stand a chance of winning let's find out._

_**Re-cap**_

_**(Amy 3,100 LP / George 5,000 LP)**_

_**George: dragon's rage and two face downs (4 cards in hand)  
**_**_Amy: 1 face down (3 cards in hand) _**

_**Monsters**_

**_Amy: Zolga def) 1,200  
_****_George) sapphire dragon atk) 1,900_**

_**Currently: George's turn**_

"Now I play the field card mountain this gives my dragons 200 extra attack and defense points," George stated.

Large rocky mountains jutted up all around them both duelists situated atop one.

**Sapphire dragon atk) 1,900 - 2,100**

"Now I summon a second sapphire dragon," George exclaimed.

Another sapphire dragon appeared and approvingly looked at the scenery. **Atk) 1,900 - 2,100**

"Now sapphire dragon attack zolga," George exclaimed.

His dragon let loose a burst of sapphire flames incinerating zolga. **(Amy 2,200 LP)**

"Now my other sapphire dragon attacks you directly," George exclaimed.

"I activate my trap card nutrient Z and with this when I'm about to lose two thousand or more life points I can use this to gain four thousand life points," Amy explained.

**(Amy 6,200 LP)**

The sapphire dragon roared again and launched a gout of shimmering blue flames directly at Amy. She flinched as the flames washed over her. **(Amy 4,100 LP)**

"That doesn't change anything, you don't stand a chance against my dragons," George stated.

Amy then drew a card to start her turn.

"I play the spell card graceful charity." Amy said before drawing three cards, she then discarded two cards from her hand.

"I summon shining abyss in defense mode," Amy stated.

A bulbous yellow and blue fairy appeared and crouched in front of Amy. **(Def 1,800)**

"I'll place two cards face down and end my turn." Amy explained.

"That's all, go back to school you need to learn a lot more about dueling," George said before drawing a card.

"My sapphire dragons are tough, but I think I trade them in for something tougher, so I'll tribute them for Tri-horned dragon in attack mode," George exclaimed.

A large blue dragon with a red underbelly and several yellow horns and sharp teeth appeared and roared menacingly. **(Atk 2,850 - 3,050)**

"Now attack that fairy and bring me closer to victory," George exclaimed.

"I don't think so I play negate attack so your battle phase ends now, then I also play call of the haunted with this I can revive a monster from my graveyard and I choose Zolga," Amy explained.

"Big deal, I end my turn." George commented.

Amy then drew a card.

"Now I can tribute both of my monsters for the wingweaver and since I'm tributeing Zolga I gain two thousand life points," Amy explained. **(Amy 6,100 LP)**

A fairy with six wings then appeared on the field. **(Atk 2,750)**

"Who cares your monster is not strong enough," George stated.

"That's why I'm using the spell card cestus of dagla this card increases the attack of a fairy by 500 points," Amy explained.

The purple haired fairy took a cestus in each hand.** Wingweaver) atk 3,250**

"Now wingweaver attack his dragon," Amy exclaimed.

"Bad move, you fell for my trap, it's called widespread ruin and it destroys the strongest monster you have, and that's your wingweaver," George explained.

Amy's monster got destroyed by an explosion.

"Now your life points are wide open, it's over," George exclaimed.

"Wrong because I have a back up plan," Amy replied.

"Fool you already summoned a monster this turn you can't summon another one," George replied.

"I'm allowed to special summon, so I remove two light monsters from play to summon soul of purity and light in defense mode," Amy stated.

A winged fairy of light appeared on Amy's side of the field. **(def 1,800)**

"That's pan B, well you better have a plan C because that won't even last one turn," George exclaimed as he drew a card to start his turn.

"Now I summon my third sapphire dragon," George exclaimed before laughing.

Another dragon composed of a shimmering blue gem appeared and roared. **atk) 1,900 - 2,100**

"Now sapphire dragon, strike down her only monster," George exclaimed.

The dragon launched a gout of blue flame that washed over Amy's fairy. However her monster wasn't destroyed.

"What gives your monster should be gone!" George exclaimed.

"I'm sorry I forget to tell you that soul of purity and light lowers the attack of your monsters by 300 points during your battle phase," Amy explained.

**Sapphire dragon) atk 1,800  
****Tri- horned dragon) atk 2,750**

"And since your monsters attack is equal to my monsters defense nothing happened," Amy explained.

"You got lucky you little pest, though I won't make any more mistakes and now you will face my rage, Tri-horned dragon destroy her soul," George exclaimed.

The dragon roared as it swung its massive spike laden tail at her fairy destroying Amy's monster. **(Amy 5,150 LP)**

"Your turn and with no monsters left, it's probably going to be your last, If you want any good cards in this tournament your only chance is if your little friend can manage to win," George teased.

"She can do it, she can," Marin stated.

"I want to duel you next round, it might actually be a challenge unlike this duel," George commented.

"Yeah, and I'll probably get to take a nap," Marin replied.

Amy then drew a card to start her turn.

"First I'll play pot of greed," Amy said before drawing two cards.

"Now I play swords of reveling light, which means you can't attack for three turns," Amy explained.

Several swords of glowing light rained down around his dragons pining them in place.

"Just give up already, all you are doing now is wasting time," George stated.

"Next I summon dancing fairy in defense mode," Amy explained.

A trio of fairies appeared on the field. **(Def 1,000)**

"I get it, you gain life points as long as that lame monster is in defense mode, so what those swords will go down soon and when they do you will be doomed," George stated.

"I end my turn." Amy stated.

George drew a card, when he saw it was the red eyes black dragon, he laughed.

"Now I summon my red eyes black dragon by tributeing my monsters," George stated.

The large black dragon with glowing red eyes appeared on the field and roared. **(Atk 2,400 - 2,600) **

"Next I activate my face down it's premature burial now by paying 800 life points I can revive my tri horned dragon," George stated. **(George 4,200 LP)**

His blue and red dragon returned to the field. **(atk 2,850 - 3,050)**

"Now behold I have two strong dragons, this will soon be over," George exclaimed.

Amy then drew a card to start her turn.

"Now thanks to my fairies I gain a thousand life points," Amy explained.

The frolicking fairies giggled as Amy's points got a boost. **(Amy 6,150 LP)**

Amy then ended her turn and George drew a card.

"I summon blackland fire dragon," George stated.

A green dragon appeared on the field. **(atk 1,500 - 1,700)**

Amy then drew a card, her fairies effect then activated. **(Amy 7,150 LP)**

"I now tribute my dancing fairy for airknight partite in attack mode," Amy exclaimed.

A fairy monster with the top half of a person and the bottom half of a horse welding a sword and shield appeared on the field. (**Atk 1,900)**

"Now I'll attack blackland fire dragon," Amy stated.

Airknight parshath galloped towards George's blackland fire dragon and slashed it in two. **(George 4,000 LP)**

"Now since Airknight parshath caused battle damage I'm allowed to draw one card," Amy stated as she drew a card.

"I'll play one card face down and end my turn." Amy stated.

George then drew a card to start his turn.

"Your protection ends now I play stamping destruction and I'm destroying your swords and don't forget you lose 500 life points," George explained.

His tri-horned dragon harshly stomped the ground causing a tremor that destroyed the shimmering swords that held them in place.

**(Amy 6,650 LP)**

"Now red eyes attack with inferno fire blast," George exclaimed.

The red eyes launched the searing fireball at her monster.

"I play a trap card deal of phantom this raises the attack of my monster by 100 points for every monster in my graveyard and I have seven there," Amy stated.

Ghostly forms of her destroyed monsters appeared and were absorbed into airknight parshath.** (Airknight parshath atk) 2,600**

"Wait, that means they will destroy each other, no don't attack," George exclaimed.

Amy's monster dashed through the blaze and cut down his red eyes before shattering herself.

"You'll pay for that, tri-horned dragon attack her directly," George exclaimed.

The dragon charged right at her and head butted her knocking her to the ground, George then started laughing. **(Amy 4.050 LP)**

"Why don't you just stay down," George stated.

Amy then slowly got up and replied, "I refuse to give up, if you're so sure you can win, prove it."

"I end my turn," George stated.

Amy then drew a card

"I summon the forgiving maiden in defense mode," Amy stated.

A female fairy in grey robes appeared on the field. **(def 2,000)**

"I end my turn," Amy stated.

George then drew a card to start his turn.

"I summon spear dragon in attack mode," George exclaimed.

A dragon with a long pointy nose appeared on the field. **(atk 1,900 - 2,100)**

"Now spear dragon attack her maiden," George exclaimed.

The spear dragon opened its mouth and unleashed a burst of wind aimed at Amy's monster destroying it. **(Amy 3,950 LP)**

Spear dragon then swapped to defense mode. **(def 0)**

"Now my tri-horned dragon strikes you down again," George exclaimed.

The tri-horned dragon charged her again delivering another punishing blow knocking her down once more. **(Amy 800 LP)**

Amy slowly struggled to her feet. Amy then drew a card to start her turn; she then looked at her hand which consisted of three spell cards.

"This should be fun, first I play monster reborn on your red eyes black dragon." Amy stated.

"Why, my tri-horned dragon is stronger, and dragon's rage only works on monsters on my side of the field you moron," George stated.

The large black dragon with glowing red eyes appeared on the field and roared. **(Atk 2,400 - 2,600) **

"That's not why I revived your dragon," Amy stated.

"Then why did you?" George asked.

"I now play double spell now by discarding a spell card from my hand I can use any spell card in your graveyard and since I now have a dragon I'll use your stamping destruction card to destroy premature burial and since it's destroyed so is your monster," Amy explained.

The red eyes stomped the ground sending out tremors that shattered his spell and dragon. **(George 3,500 LP)**

"No fair," George exclaimed.

"Now I'll have the red eyes attack spear dragon," Amy stated.

The red eyes launched its infernal fire blast incinerating his dragon.

"I end my turn," Amy stated.

George then drew a card.

"OK pest, watch this I summon the red eyes black chick in attack mode," George stated.

A red egg appeared, and briefly hatched into a baby red eyes. **(Atk 800- 1,000)**

"Now I can tribute this little guy to summon my other red eyes black dragon from my hand," George exclaimed.

The little guy grew rapidly into the large black dragon with glowing red eyes and roared. **(Atk 2,400 - 2,600) **

"You think you're so clever taking my dragon well soon mine will be stronger then I'll crush you but for now I end my turn," George stated.

Amy then drew a card to start her turn.

"I summon Mudora in attack mode," Amy exclaimed.

A strong looking fairy wielding a sword appeared on the field. **(atk 1,500)**

"Now Mudora gains 300 attack points for every fairy in my graveyard and since I have 9 there that's an extra 2,700 points." Amy stated.

**Mudora) atk 4,200**

"Now red eyes attack his red eyes," Amy ordered.

"No don't do that, that's not cool," George exclaimed.

Both shot huge blazes of flames which met and exploded obliterating both of them.

"Now Mudora attack him directly," Amy exclaimed.

The fairy charged him and slashed with its sword. **(George 0LP)**

The holograms faded the duel now being over.

"Amy is the winner," The old man stated.

"Lucky pest, I should have won, now go away I don't like you or your lame fairy deck," George stated.

"You're just saying that because you lost," Marin commented.

"I hate losing to week duelists," George exclaimed.

"Then don't duel yourself," Marin told him.

Soon the round was over and only 8 duelists remained in the tournament.

"Congratulations on the eight of you that have made it past the second round, the rest of the tournament will be tomorrow, you will each be treated to a free dinner, you will also be allowed to stay here during the night, then there's a free breakfast before the tournament resumes at 8 AM," The old man explained.

They were then lead to the dining room, There was plenty of food available.

After Amy finished eating she asked Marin "Are you nervous about the next round these duelist are tough and there's always the chance we could end up dueling each other."

"I'm not worried, whatever comes I'll be ready," Marin replied.

"After that amazing combo in your last duel, how can you be nervous?" Jennifer asked.

"Well both of my duels were hard and in tournaments it only gets harder, right," Amy replied.

"Usually, but don't worry about it," Marin stated.

"Yes just do the best you can and no matter what happens you won't be a loser," Jennifer stated.

"Thanks you two are the best," Amy replied.

**(End chapter)**

Amy managed to beat the dragons but what awaits them in the next round, will they be forced to duel each other, tune in next time for the answers.


	11. C11: wall of defense

**Chapter 11) wall of defense **

_Last time on Tales from duel academy, Marin, Amy and Jennifer all advanced to the final eight, but with only four duels in the round there's a 75 percent chance two of our main characters will be dueling each other, so let's see what happens._

To start the next round they each randomly chose a number between one and eight, Amy got two, then Marin got five, soon it was Jennifer's turn to pick a number. She knew if she drew a seven she would be dueling Amy and a four meant she would be dueling Marin.

Jennifer then picked one of the cards and looked at it, the number on the card was seven.

"Well it looks like I'm dueling Amy," Jennifer commented.

"Really, this is going to be fun," Amy replied.

* * *

**(Amy 5,000 LP Jennifer 5,000 LP)**

They both drew five cards and then Jennifer drew a sixth to start her turn.

"As your friend, I wish you the best of luck, but that does not mean I'll go easy on you, winning will not be easy," Jennifer stated.

"Very well, may the best duelist win," Amy replied.

"I'll start with giant solder of stone in defense mode," Jennifer stated.

A large stone solder appeared on the field **(def 2,000)**

"Now I place two cards face down and end my turn," Jennifer explained

Amy then drew a card to start her turn.

"I'll start with element Valkyrie in attack mode," Amy stated.

A fairy in a blue outfit with long red hair holding a staff with fire on one end and water on the other appeared on the field **(atk 1,500)**

"Now I play the equip card cestus of dagla this increases the attack of my monster by 500 points and allows me to heal my life points by any damage it does," Amy explained.

A golden cestus appeared in each of Valkyrie's hands replacing her staff **(atk 2,000)**

"That's a very good first move," Jennifer stated.

"Thanks, well I'll just end my turn for now," Amy stated

Jennifer then drew a card and played the spell card graceful charity which allowed her to draw three cards, though she had to discard two cards afterwards, next she summoned soul tiger in defense mode.

A large tiger composed of blue light appeared and crouched in defense **(Def 2,100)**

Jennifer then ended her turn, Amy then drew a card to start her turn.

"I summon fire princess in attack mode," Amy said happily

A lady in a fire red outfit holding a wand appeared on the field. **(atk 1,300)**

"Clever now that there's a fire monster out element Valkyrie gains 500 attack points," Jennifer commented.

**Element Valkyrie) atk 2,500**

"Now element Valkyrie attack soul tiger," Amy exclaimed.

ElementValkyrie tightened her grip on her cestuses smiled then ran towards her soul tiger. She struck the monster with a slash from each of her cestuses and destroyed it.

"Impressive," Jennifer commented.

"Thanks, well I'll end my turn now." Amy replied

"Then I'll activate my trap card call of the haunted, with this I can revive a monster in my graveyard and I choose spirit of the breeze," Jennifer explained.

A green fairy with blue hair in a yellow dress appeared **(atk 0)**

"You have a fairy," Amy commented.

"Yes, this one is very helpful if played right, now since your turn is over I'll start mine" Jennifer stated before drawing a card.

"Now since spirit of the breeze is in attack mode I gain one thousand life points," Jennifer explained.

She put her hands together and a light breeze caressed her **(Jennifer 6,000 LP)**

"Now I'll tribute spirit of the breeze for my favorite monster total defense shogun and this monster automatically goes to defense mode when summoned," Jennifer stated

A warrior wielding one of three swords and a shield, his cape billowing behind himappeared on the field** (atk 1,550 / def 2,500)**

"It's the master of defense," Amy exclaimed.

"The best part is it can declare battle from defense mode so my shogun will attack your fire princess," Jennifer explained.

He got up and ran forward cleaving her princess in two, the halves shattered into pixels **(Amy 4,850 LP)**

"With that I end my turn," Jennifer stated.

Amy then drew a card to start her turn.

"I summon Zolga in attack mode," Amy stated.

A monster with a silver head and shoulders with glowing eyes and a draping purple body appeared on Amy's side of the field. **(Atk 1,700)**

"I'll also place one card face down and end my turn," Amy stated.

Jennifer then drew a card to start her turn.

"I use the equip spell shooting star bow, this lowers the attack of my monster by one thousand, however it's now allowed to attack your life points directly," Jennifer explained as her shogun swapped out his sword for a bow and arrow.

**Total defense shogun atk) 550**

"He can do that?" Amy asked.

"That's correct now total defense shogun attack Amy directly," Jennifer ordered.

Her shogun shot an arrow aimed right at Amy **(Amy 4,300 LP)**

"Now it's your turn," Jennifer stated.

Amy then drew a card to start her turn.

"I forgot how tough she was, now not only does she have a wall of defense, she can attack me directly every turn," Amy thought. Amy then looked at the cards in her hand as she tried to figure out what to do next.

"Relax, I'm sure you have some great cards in your hand," Jennifer commented.

"You're right, now by tributeing both of my monsters I can summon the wingweaver," Amy exclaimed.

A fairy with long purple hair, and six wings then appeared on the field. **(Atk 2,750)**

"Now zolga's effect activates, since I tributed it I gain two thousand life points," Amy explained **(Amy 6,300 LP)**

"Now wingweaver attack her total defense shogun," Amy exclaimed.

Amy's monster flapped her six wings sending a bright gust towards the warrior, however the shogun blocked the attack and remained on the field. **(Amy 6,050)**

"What happened?" Amy asked.

"I played a trap, it's called castle walls and it gives my monster an additional 500 defense points," Jennifer explained.

"So this is what happens when friends compete, interesting I've never seen anything like it, look at those life points, they couldn't be any closer, I can't tell who's better," someone commented. **(Amy 6,050 LP / Jennifer 6,000 LP)**

He then walked over to Marin. "I've overheard you know both of those duelist who are you rooting for?" he asked.

"I really don't have to say do I," Marin asked.

"Well no not really," he replied.

"Amy you are a worthy opponent," Jennifer commented as she drew a card.

"I play level limit area B, with this limit in effect all level four or higher monsters go to defense mode," Jennifer stated.

The wingweaver then changed to defense mode **(def 2,400)**

"Now my shogun will attack you directly again," Jennifer stated

The shogun loaded an arrow into his bow and hit the mark again **(Amy 5,500 LP)**

"Now I'll play one face down and end my turn," Jennifer stated.

Amy then drew a card.

"Well I'll summon happy lover in attack mode," Amy stated.

A small fairy with a heart on its forehead and wings appeared on the field. **(Atk 800)**

"Nice monster, what are you going to do with it?" Jennifer asked.

"I don't know… I guess I'll end my turn," Amy stated.

"Very well then," Jennifer said as she drew a card.

"Now meet one of my favorites, sonic duck," Jennifer stated.

A duck with a bucket on it's head and a scarf around it's neck appeared on the field with a quack **(atk 1,700)**

"And before you ask, my duck is level three so it stays in attack mode," Jennifer stated.

"Sorry happy lover," Amy stated.

"Now sonic duck attack happy lover," Jennifer exclaimed.

The duck began to run in place for a second or two then the air around him rippled and he shot right at Amy's monster so fast that it looked like it burst on its own **(Amy 4,600 LP)**

Sonic duck crashed into a wall and waddled dazed back to her side.

"And now my total defense shogun will attack you directly," Jennifer stated.

Total defense shogun took aim with another arrow and fired**(Amy 4,050)**

"I should have known you were the better duelist," Amy commented.

"Don't give up, you did not win your last two duels by giving up, you might still win this duel just keep trying," Jennifer stated.

"You're right," Amy replied as she drew a card.

"I summon dancing fairy in defense mode," Amy stated.

A trio of fairies appeared on the field. **(def 1,000)**

"Then I'll place once card face down and that will be all," Amy stated.

Jennifer drew a card and smiled.

"I play the field spell chorus of sanctuary, with this all monsters in defense mode gain 500 defense points," Jennifer stated.

The arena turned into a field of flowers.

**Giant solder of stone- def) 2,500  
****Total defense shogun – def) 3,000  
****Wingweaver- def) 2,900  
****Dancing fairy- def) 1,500**

"I understand what you mean by winning through defense," Amy commented.

"That's nice to know, now sonic duck attack dancing fairy," Jennifer stated.

"I play draining shield, this negates your attack and increases my life points by the attack of your monster," Amy stated.

Sonic duck shot forward and crashed into the shield. It was thrown back and momentarily dazed**(Amy 5,750 LP)**

"I knew this was going to be a long duel, anyways total defense shogun, direct attack," Jennifer stated.

The shogun then shot another arrow aimed at Amy **(Amy 5,200 LP)**

"Well that's all for now," Jennifer stated.

Amy drew a card to start her turn.

"Now dancing fairy's effect activates and I gain one thousand life points," Amy stated.

The frolicking fairies giggled as Amy's points got a boost. **(Amy 6,200 LP)**

"There's nothing I can do, so I'll end my turn," Amy stated.

Jennifer then drew a card to start her turn.

"Don't feel too bad, it's been over 15 turns and you still have over five thousand life points left that's impressive so I'm going to have sonic deck attack your dancing fairy," Jennifer stated.

The duck shot forward and the fairies shattered.

"And now my shogun attacks you again," Jennifer stated.

The shogun then unloaded another arrow into his bow and fired **(Amy 5,650 LP)**

"That will end my turn, let's see what you can do," Jennifer stated.

Amy then drew a card and smiled.

"I'll start by playing this mystical space typhoon, now I can destroy any spell or trap on the field, and I'm targeting level limit area B," Amy exclaimed.

A funnel of wind shot forward destroying the spell.

"Now I'll switch the wingweaver to attack mode," Amy stated

**Wingweaver) atk 2,750**

"That's nice, however my shogun has three thousand defense points, which is more then your wingweaver," Jennifer stated.

"That may be true but your duck only has 1,700 so I'll have the wingweaver attack sonic duck," Amy stated.

"Then I'll play a trap card, it's called wall of reveling light by paying life points in increments of one thousand I can prevent monsters with less attack then the points I give up from attacking and I'm giving up four thousand," Jennifer exclaimed

A large wall of light appeared and blocked her attack **(Jennifer 2,000 LP)**

"So since my monsters attack power is less then four thousand it's not allowed to attack now?" Amy asked

"Exactly," Jennifer replied.

"Well then I'll just end my turn," Amy stated.

Jennifer then drew a card and smiled.

"I play sword and shield, this spell swaps the original attack and defense of all monsters on the field until the end of the turn," Jennifer stated.

**Giant solder of stone- def) 1,800  
****Total defense shogun – (1,500/2,050)  
****Sonic duck- atk) 700  
****Wingweaver) atk 2,400**

"Now total defense shogun attack directly," Jennifer exclaimed.

The shogun loaded an arrow into his bow and pulled back hard before firing **(Amy 4,150 LP)**

"Sadly that's all I can do this turn," Jennifer stated.

"Well if I am going to lose I'm glad it's you and not some rude trash talking jerk," Amy commented as she drew a card.

"What do you mean going to lose you still have over four thousand life points, don't give up yet this is going to be a great duel," Jennifer stated.

"Your right, and this might help, so I play it face down," Amy stated before ending her turn.

Jennifer then drew a card to start her turn.

"I'm going to tribute my stone solder for neo aqua madoor in defense mode," Jennifer stated.

A spellcaster in yellow robes appeared erecting a wall of ice before him **(def 3,500)**

"That's a lot of defense points," Amy commented.

"It's my specialty, now shogun direct attack," Jennifer exclaimed.

The shogun fired on Amy again **(Amy 3,600)**

Amy then drew a card to start her turn.

"Ok first I'll active a trap card, it's called hidden book of spell, now I take two spell cards in my graveyard and add them back to my deck," Amy explained.

"Next I play double spell now all I need to do is discard one spell card and I can use any spell card in your graveyard and I pick graceful charity," Amy stated. She then drew three cards before discarding two of them.

"I'll set two cards face down and that will be all," Amy stated.

Jennifer then drew a card.

"I summon cat's ear tribe in attack mode," Jennifer stated.

A white a brown and a blue cat, all dressed in caps appeared on the field **(atk 200)**

"So Amy do you like my cats?" Jennifer asked.

"They're nice but they only have 200 attack points," Amy commented.

"Anyways it's time for another direct attack," Jennifer stated.

The shogun then shot yet another arrow aimed at Amy **(Amy 3,050)**

"Now my cats will attack your wingweaver," Jennifer stated.

"But won't you lose," Amy exclaimed.

"No, any monster my cats battle with has its original attack changed to 200, so both monsters will be destroyed," Jennifer stated.

The white and blue cats charmed her monster while the brown one struck with a dagger.

"Now sonic duck will attack you directly," Jennifer stated.

"I'll use my enchanted javelin trap card, now I gain life points equal to the attack of your monster," Amy stated. **(Amy 4,750 LP)**

The duck sped at her moving so fast you couldn't see it **(Amy 3,050 LP)**

Amy was thrown on her back, she slowly pulled herself to her feet.

"Very impressive Amy, well I'll end my turn," Jennifer stated.

Amy drew a card to start her turn.

"Since I discarded Marie the fallen one last turn I gain two hundred life points," Amy explained.**(Amy 3,250)**

"I summon the forgiving maiden in defense mode, and that's all for this turn," Amy stated.

A female fairy in grey robes appeared on the field. **(def 2,500)**

Jennifer then drew a card.

"I must admit, your doing great, though if can't get past my defense it's only a matter of time, now shogun direct attack," Jennifer stated.

Another arrow was fired at Amy **(Amy 2,700 LP)**

"That ends my turn," Jennifer stated.

Amy drew a card and smiled. **(Amy 2,900 LP)**

"This is going to make your plan harder I now remove two light monsters from play to summon soul of purity and light in attack mode," Amy explained.

A winged fairy of light appeared on Amy's side of the field. **(Atk 2,000)**

"Now this monsters ability lowers the attack of your monsters by 300 during your battle phase, combine that with the 200 I get from Marie the fallen one and your combo will only drain 50 life points from me each round," Amy explained.

"Not if I can draw the right card from my deck, little does she know I have a card that will make my shogun deal a thousand points of damage each turn, all I need to do is draw it," Jennifer thought.

"That ends my turn," Amy stated.

Jennifer drew a card and sighed.

"Well I can still attack you directly," Jennifer stated.

**Total defense shogun atk) 250**

Total defense shogun launched another arrow at Amy. **(Amy 2,650 LP)**

"I end my turn," Jennifer stated.

Amy then drew a card and she played it right away.

"I activate mystical space typhoon and I'm destroying your wall of reveling light," Amy exclaimed.

"Next I gain 200 life points thanks to Marie the fallen one," Amy stated. **(Amy 2,850 LP)**

"Now with your wall gone I can attack so I'll have soul of purity and light attack sonic duck," Amy exclaimed.

"It looks like someone forgot my facedown, it's shift now I can re-direct your attack to another of my monsters and you will attack neo aqua madoor," Jennifer exclaimed.

The burst of light flew towards her aqua madoor and bounced off his ice wall **(Amy 1,350 LP)**

"Um… I end my turn," Amy stated.

Jennifer then drew a card and smiled.

"I play different demission capsule now I can take any card in my deck and place it in this capsule and in two turns I get to add it to my hand," Jennifer stated.

She then searched her deck before finding the card she was looking for was the last card in her deck.

"Now total defense shogun attack her again," Jennifer exclaimed. **(Amy 1,100 LP)**

"I'll swap sonic duck to defense mode and end my turn," Jennifer stated.

Sonic duck covered it's face with it's wings **(def 1200)**

Amy then drew a card before the effect of Marie the fallen one activated again **(Amy 1,300 LP)**

"I summon the light hex seal fusion in attack mode," Amy exclaimed.

A weird looking light monster then appeared on Amy's side of the field (**atk 1,000)**

"Clever now by effect you can summon St. Joan," Jennifer commented.

"That's correct, it's a fusion without polymerization," Amy commented.

The monster glowed and created a polymerization vortex that it and the forgiving maiden swirled into. A fairy in armor with red hair appeared on the field **(atk 2,800)**

"Now I'll have St. Joan attack sonic duck," Amy stated.

She swung her sword and smote the duck.

"It looks like my duck just got roasted," Jennifer commented.

"That ends my turn," Amy stated. Jennifer then drew a card to start her turn.

**(Amy 1,300 LP/ Jennifer 2,000 LP) 29th turn.**

"I summon big shield gardna in defense mode," Jennifer stated.

A hulking man with a large shield appeared **(def 2,600 – 3,100)**

"And just like me, he's all about defense now total defense shogun attack directly," Jennifer stated.

Total defense shogun fired another arrow at Amy **(Amy 1,050 LP)**

Amy then drew another card and Marie's effect activated again **(Amy 1,250 LP)**

"I now equip St. Joan with cestus of dagla, this will increase her attack by five hundred points," Amy explained.

St. Joan's sword was replaced by a pair of golden cestus. **(atk 3,300)**

"Now St. Joan attack total defense shogun," Amy exclaimed.

She thrust the first cestus forward shattering his shield, the other shattering the shogan.

"With that I end my turn," Amy stated.

Jennifer then drew a card, and since two turns had passed since she played her capsule she got the card she placed inside of it.

"Well I'll just place once card face down and end my turn for now," Jennifer stated.

Amy then drew a card to start her turn. **(Amy 1,450 LP)**

"I summon Mudora in attack mode," Amy exclaimed.

A strong looking fairy wielding a sword appeared on the field. **(atk 1,500)**

"If my math is correct you have five fairies in your graveyard, so your monster still won't be strong enough," Jennifer stated.

"Actually I sent two more there when I played graceful charity so it's seven," Amy replied

Mudora's sword then glowed as it gained power from the fairies in the graveyard. **(atk 3,600)**

"Now Mudora attack neo aqua madoor," Amy exclaimed.

"Maybe next turn, I play shift to re-direct your attack to my big shield," Jennifer stated.

The fairy cut straight through the shield, destroying her monster.

"I'll end my turn," Amy stated.

Jennifer then drew a card.

"I play monster reborn on total defense shogun," Jennifer stated.

A warrior wielding one of three swords and a shield, his cape billowing behind himappeared on the field** (atk 1,550 / def 2,500)**

"next I play gift of the martyr, now neo aqua madoor will give it's power to my total defense shogun," Jennifer stated.

Neo aqua madoor became a spirit and granted total defense shogun power.

**Total defense shogun atk) 2,750**

"Then I play rod of the mind's eye and I'll give it to my shogun," Jennifer stated.

His sword was replaced by a strange rod **(atk 2,750)**

"It didn't do anything," Amy commented.

"Still I'm attacking soul of purity and light," Jennifer stated.

The shogun leapt foreword and clubbed the fairy with the rod **(Amy 450 LP)**

"How did that do a thousand points of damage?" Amy asked.

"That's the cards effect, when a monster that has rod of the mind's eye does battle damage, it always deals one thousand points of damage," Jennifer explained.

"That's all I can do," Jennifer commented.

Amy then drew a card to start her turn.

"Thanks, this was a fun and changeling duel," Amy stated.

"You're welcome," Jennifer replied.

"Now Mudora attack total defense shogun," Amy exclaimed.

Her fairy cut down the master of defense.

"Now St. Joan attack her directly and end this," Amy exclaimed.

She struck directly with her cestuses.

"Amy is the winner," the old man exclaimed.

"About time," someone else exclaimed.

"Amy that was a great duel, you did great," Jennifer stated.

"So did you, I'm sorry I knocked you out of the tournament," Amy replied.

"Well someone had to lose, anyways good luck, I hope you make it to the finals," Jennifer stated.

"Up next the last duel of this round Marin vs. Brendan and Brendan has been randomly selected to go first," The old man stated.

"I hope you're ready to clash because there's no way I'm losing to a slifer," Brendan stated as he drew his starting hand.

**(end chapter/ to be continued…) **

Wow, that was a long duel well Amy has made it to the semi-finals can Marin win her duel and advance as well, it's not going to be easy, tune in next time to see what happens.


	12. C12: trial of the princess

**Chapter 12) trial of the princess **

_Previously on tales from dueling academy Amy managed to defeat Jennifer in a long duel and she made it to the semi-finals now Marin will try to make the semi-finals as well, as we start the chapter the duel between Marin and Brendan will begin._

**(Marin 5,000 LP / Brendan 5,000 LP) **

"Well look what we have here I summon Nimble Momonga in defense mode," Brendan stated.

A white and brown flying squirrel appeared crouching in defense. **def 100**

"I also play two face downs and that's all," Brendan stated.

"Well now it's time for my turn," Marin commented as she drew a card.

"I summon Skull Servant in attack mode," Marin stated.

A skeleton in a purple robe appeared on her side of the field **(atk 300)**

"This will be a piece of cake, I activate the trap card chain disappearance," Brendan exclaimed.

"What," Marin exclaimed.

"Chain disappearance can only be activated when a monster with one thousand or less attack points is summoned, then it and all copies of that card in the players deck are removed from play," The old man explained.

"But that's all three of them," Marin gasped.

"The king is not going to like this," Jennifer commented.

"Yeah, all of his people are gone," Amy replied.

"They were an annoyance anyways, I was happy to exterminate those pesky zombies permanently," Brendan commented.

"Well that wasn't all of them, I activate the spell card call of the mummy, and since I have no monsters on my side of the field I can special summon a zombie so come forth Ryu-Koki," Marin explained.

A large mass of skulls and bones with glowing red eyes a large teeth lined maw and a horn on its head then appeared on Marin's side of the field roaring** (atk 2,400)**

"I'm so scared," Brendan said sarcastically.

"Ryu-Koki attack Nimble," Marin exclaimed.

Her monster let loose a stream of its miasma breath and Nimble was destroyed, two more appeared in its place in defense mode. **(def 100)**

"I end my turn," Marin stated.

"You should end this duel, surrender now and you won't have to struggle," Brendan commented.

"Never," Marin exclaimed.

"I play pot of greed," Brendan stated after he drew a card.

"I summon Karate Man in attack mode," Brendan stated.

A man in an afro and a karate outfit appeared and struck a fighting stance. **(atk 1,000)**

"Karate man, is it just me or is this guy's deck exactly like's the deck Marin's uncle used," Amy thought.

"Now I activate his effect to double his attack power," Brendan stated.

The karate man struck another more aggressive pose. **(atk 2,000)**

"That will never work," Marin commented.

"I'm not done yet, I play curse of ageing this trap lowers the attack of one of your monsters by 500 points, but I need to discard once card," Brendan explained.

"How can you age a zombie?" Jennifer asked.

"I have no idea, but he just found a way," Amy commented.

**Ryu Koki) atk 1,900**

"Anyways since I discarded skull marked ladybug I gain one thousand life points,' Brendan exclaimed **(Brendan 7,000 LP)**

"Now I play double attack and since karate man is level three I can discard a level four monster to allow him to attack twice," Brendan stated.

"Next I play monster reborn to revive that monster, so I summon Getsu Fuhma in attack mode," he added.

The feminine warrior with long red hair appeared holding her sword aloft **(Atk 1,700)**

"This can't be good," Amy commented.

"Don't worry I'm sure Marin can handle it," Jennifer replied.

"Now Karate man attack Ryu Koki," Brendan exclaimed.

Ryu-Koki breathed a burst of miasma, but the karate man leapt right through it and chopped Ryu-Koki in half **(Marin 4,900 LP)**

Karate Man fell over and shattered into pixels.

"What he wasn't supposed to get destroyed yet," Brendan exclaimed.

"By effect any spellcaster or warrior that attacks Ryu Koki is automatically destroyed after damage calculation," the old man explained.

"Whatever Getsu Fuhma attack directly," Brendan exclaimed.

Getsu Fuhma ran forward and slashed at Marin, grinning as she struck the zombie user **(Marin 3,200 LP)**

"Um ladies, I know she's your friend but you should accept the truth she's losing. She has no monsters and he crushed one of her best strategies face it she's going to lose," one of the other duelist stated.

"No she's going to win, I know it," Amy exclaimed.

"Sure she will, she'll be lucky to last another five turns," he replied.

"If you're not going to be nice, leave us alone," Amy replied.

"Sorry, I'm just telling the truth, the truth can be harsh," He replied.

"I can hear you," Marin growled.

"Anyways I'll place on card face down and end my turn," Brendan stated.

Marin then drew a card to start her turn.

"Now then since I have no monsters I can summon another zombie so I summon Despair from the Dark in attack mode," Marin stated.

A massive hulking zombie that was purple and red appeared shooting up to full height from out of a grave. **(atk 2,800)**

"Not so fast I activate my trap card bottomless trap hole, say goodbye because he's not coming back," Brendan snickered.

"Any of you ladies care to make a bet," the duelist asked Amy and Jennifer.

"No betting allowed," the old man exclaimed.

"Marin, don't give up you can still win," Amy stated.

"I never said I was done first I summon Mataza the Zapper," Marin explained.

A samurai in green armor appeared on the field **(atk 1,300)**

"Now I activate book of life to summon Ryu Koki in attack mode, I'll also remove your Nimble Mongolia from play," Marin stated.

"Now I play pot of greed, this allows me to draw two more cards," Marin stated before drawing twice.

"Now I activate gift of the martyr to transfer Ryu Koki's to Mataza the Zapper," Marin explained.

**Mataza the Zapper) atk 3,700**

"I also play Mystic plasma zone," Marin added.

The darkness then seeped into both monsters.

**Mataza the Zapper) atk 4,200  
****Getsu Fuhma) atk 2,200**

"Mataza attack Getsu Fuhma," Marin ordered.

The samurai sped forward and slashed at her **(Brendan 5,000 LP)**

"Now destroy one of his Nimbles," Marin exclaimed.

Then her turned and slew the squirrel **(Brendan 6,000 LP)**

"With moves like that Marin is going to win this tournament," Amy commented.

"What about you, don't you have a chance," Jennifer asked.

"Not if I end up dueling Marin, the way she's playing I won't stand a chance," Amy replied.

"I end my turn," Marin stated.

Brendan then drew a card to start his turn.

"I tribute my last nimble for Kiryu in attack mode," Brendan stated.

A large red-orange dragon with spikes along its back appeared and roared **(atk 2,000 – 2,500)**

"I'll crush your hope of winning right now," he commented.

"He's bluffing," Amy commented.

"You slifers should know your place, Kiryu incinerate Mataza," Brendan ordered.

It drew back and shot flames from its mouth incinerating Mataza **(Marin 2,500 LP)**

"One more of those and you're history," he chuckled.

"That is if you can get one more attack off, as I always say never underestimate a lava duelist," Jennifer commented.

"Yeah, her mind must be fried if she thinks she can still win," Brendan commented.

"He doesn't understand, all it takes is one good draw to turn a duel around, any student knows that," Jennifer commented.

"I play spirit reaper in defense mode," Marin stated after drawing a card.

A reaper with a scythe in a robe crouched before Marin. **(def 0)**

"Hopefully this will protect me for awhile," Marin thought.

Brendan drew a card and smiled.

"That dumb reaper won't protect you from me," he commented.

"What, of course it can," Marin replied.

"She's right spirit reaper can't be destroyed as a result of battle," Amy commented.

"I don't need to not with this card, I summon dark blade in attack mode," Brendan exclaimed.

A tall knight in dark armor fitted with spikes appeared. He held two blades **(atk 1800 - 2300)**

"Oh look it's darkie," Jennifer commented.

"Darkie?" Amy asked.

"It's a nickname my little brother gave dark blade, he thinks it's funny," Jennifer stated.

"Well this darkie will hurt your little friend, Kiryu can equip itself to dark blade and that's what I'm going to do, this also increases he attack by 900 points," Brendan explained.

Dark blade leapt up onto the dragons back **(atk 3,200)**

"Big deal I still have spirit reaper," Marin commented.

"You fool I activate Kiryu's effect, if I tribute it while it's equipped to Dark Blade, Dark Blade can attack you directly," Brendan explained.

"And with 3,200 attack points one direct attack is all he needs," Jennifer commented.

"So does that mean it's over," Amy asked.

"It looks that way," Jennifer replied.

"Now dark blade attack directly," Brendan exclaimed.

He rode the dragon up into the air. The two of them were out of sight for a moment, then suddenly dark blade came back into view. He was wielding his twin swords, and the dragon was gone. He struck Marin before landing knocking her down.** (Marin 200 LP)**

Then he leapt back to his side, Marin getting back up.

**Dark blade) atk 2,300**

"Oh I see by tributeing Kiryu Dark Blade lost it's bonus so Marin still have life points left, looks like this is not over yet," Jennifer commented.

"I'm having a hard time understanding any of this," Amy commented.

"Well look at the life points, 200 to 6,100 what else do I need to say. Anyways you use a fairy deck, I want to duel you in the semi-finals your deck is probably the weakest of what's left," the duelist commented.

"Last time I checked being a jerk does not give you an advantage," Amy replied.

"Don't you have something to do besides pestering my friend?" Jennifer asked.

"No, not until next round," he replied.

"Well I play one card face down and call it a turn," Brendan stated.

Brendan then ended his turn and Marin drew a card to start hers.

"I activate painful choice, I pick five cards from my deck and you choose the one that's added to my hand," Marin explained.

"What happens to the other four," Brendan inquired.

"They go to the graveyard," Marin explained.

Marin choose three king of the skull servants, magic cylinder and monster reborn.

"Let's see, oh why not I'll let you have king of the skull servants," Brendan stated.

"I summon king of the skull servants in attack mode," Marin exclaimed.

King of skull servants looked like skull servant but it stood on a bone pile. **(Atk 2,500) **

"Seek revenge for your people by crushing darkie," Marin ordered.

The skeletal monster threw its head back as though silently laughing and fired a blast of dark energy that destroyed dark blade. **(Brendan 7,800 LP)**

"I end my turn," Marin stated.

Brendan then drew a card to start his turn.

"I activate curse of fiend, this card switches the battle position of all monsters on the field." Brendan explained.

**Sprit reaper) atk 800**  
**King of the skull servants) def 0**

"Now I summon Hayabusa Knight in attack mode," Brendan stated.

A strange monster with the head of a hawk, wielding a sword appeared on his field **(atk 1,000)**

"Spirit reaper may be invincible but since battle damage is still calculated this looks really bad," Jennifer commented.

"She's going to lose," Amy exclaimed.

"It looks that way," Jennifer replied.

"Hayabusa attack her reaper now," Brendan exclaimed.

"Not so fast I activate my trap card spirit barrier," Marin exclaimed.

The knight slashed at the reaper but it paired with its scythe **(Marin 200 LP)**

"Nothing happened," Amy commented.

"That's the effect of sprit barrier as long as the controller has as at least one monster they take no battle damage," the old man explained.

"Fine, Hayabusa knight attack her king," Brendan exclaimed.

He turned to her other monster and slashed it in two

Brendan then ended his turn. Marin drew a card to start hers.

"I summon Pyramid Turtle in attack mode," Marin stated.

"Now Pyramid turtle attack Hayabusa Knight," Marin ordered.

The turtle shot at the monster delivering a brutal tackle **(Brendan 5,800 LP)**

"Spirit Reaper attack him directly," Marin exclaimed.

The reaper charged at his and swung with its scythe **(Brendan 5,000 LP)**

The reaper swung again claiming a card from his hand.

"Hey I was going to use that," Brendan exclaimed.

"I end my turn," Marin stated.

"I summon Goblin Elite Attack Force in attack mode," Brendan stated.

A group of armored goblins appeared before him **(atk 2,200)**

"What makes them so special?" Jennifer asked.

"I don't know, maybe they are great cooks," Amy replied.

"No, they actually have defense, now my goblins will attack Pyramid Turtle," Brendan exclaimed.

The all rushed forward destroying the turtle.

Marin then chose to summon Shadow Ghoul with the effect of Pyramid Turtle.

A thin green zombie with red markings appeared **(atk 1,600- 2,100)**

"Shadow Ghoul gains one hundred attack points for every monster in my graveyard," Marin explained.

**Shadow Ghoul) atk 2,700**

"I end my turn," Brendan stated

The goblins then swapped to defense mode. **(def 1,500)**

Marin then drew a card to start her turn.

"I summon Homunculus the Alchemic Being in attack mode," Marin stated.

A strange looking man dressed only in a pair of blue shorts appeared **(atk 1,800)**

"Is that all," Brendan inquired.

"No, now I use his effect to turn him into a dark monster," Marin explained.

The monster turned pitch black and the darkness seeped into him.

**Homunculus the Alchemic Being atk) 2,300**

"Now Homunculus attack his goblins," Marin exclaimed.

He flew forward destroying the goblins with a fist surrounded by darkness.

"Spirit Reaper attack him directly," Marin exclaimed.

Her monster swung his scythe at him and his hand once more **(Brendan 4,200 LP)**

"Now Shadow Ghoul attack him as well," Marin commanded.

Her monster turned into a shadow and reared up behind the duelist taking him by surprise. **(Brendan 1,500 LP)**

"It looks like Marin will win this next turn, I knew she was going to win," Amy commented.

"I end my turn," Marin stated.

"This isn't over yet," Brendan said as he drew a card.

"I play graceful charity," Brendan said before drawing three cards, he then discarded two cards from his hand.

"I now pay premature burial, I just pay 800 life points and I can revive a monster from my graveyard and I choose invader of darkness," Brendan explained. **(Brendan 700 LP)**

A tall fiend in a dark cloak appeared before him **(atk 2,900 – 3,400)**

"Now invader of darkness crush her shadow ghoul," Brendan exclaimed.

He stretched out his hand and fired a blast of green energy from his hand destroying her ghoul.

"I end my turn," Brendan stated.

Marin then drew a card and placed one card face down before ending her turn.

"Good now I have you, I place one card face down and have my invader attack your Alchemist," Brendan chuckled.

"As long as Marin has that reaper she's safe," Amy commented.

"I end my turn," Brendan stated.

Marin then drew a card to start her turn.

"I activate my trap call of the haunted to revive Getsu Fuhma, the thing that will ensure my victory by beating your reaper," Brendan explained.

"How spirit reaper can't be destroyed by battle," Amy commented.

"Any zombie or fiend that battles with Getsu Fuhma is automatically destroyed after battle calculation," the old man explained.

"Then I have to win now, I activate reckless greed, this allows me to draw two cards," Marin explained before drawing twice.

"Awesome I activate polymerization and fuse spirit reaper with nightmare horse to make reaper on the nightmare," Marin exclaimed.

The two mentioned monsters appeared and swirled together in a vortex. The blue flame horse bound with bandages now bore the ancient cloaked form of spirit reaper as its rider wielding it's all so familiar scythe. **(Atk 800 - 1,300)**

"Reaper on the Nightmare attack him directly," Marin ordered.

"No," Brendan exclaimed.

The horse galloped forward leapt over all his monsters and then the spirit reaper took a brutal swing at Brendan with his scythe, knocking him off his feet **(Brendan 0 LP)**

"Marin is the winner," the old man stated.

After the duelist who lost got their consolation prize the old man pulled four cards out of his pocket.

"Congratulations to the four of you that made it this far, I've seen some amazing duels so far and I know the last three duels of this tournament will be just as amazing, now you will each pick one of the four cards in my hand, two of them are green and the other two are blue. In this round you will duel whoever has the same color card that you do, the winners advance to the finals, good luck to all of you," the old man stated.

"I don't need luck," one of the duelist commented before snatching a card, after flipping it over he saw it was a green one.

Marin picked next and she got a blue card. Next it was Amy's turn she looked at the two cards before picking the one on the right, which was a green one. Which left the other duelist with the other blue card.

"All right I'm dueling Amy, hello easy victory, you're going down," the other duelist with a green card commented.

"Bradley if you're going to continue to be a pest then I just should let you duel first, the next duel will be between Amy and Bradley," the old man stated.

"You don't stand a chance this is the only deck I ever use, and over the years I've collected the right cards to turn it into a powerhouse that's almost unbeatable, a wimp like you has no chance of winning," Bradley commented.

"Well I would love to prove you wrong," Amy replied.

"Amy will have the honor of making the first move," the old man stated.

**To be continued… **

Another chapter another great duel, the good news is that Marin and Amy won't be dueling each other in this round, but that doesn't mean it won't be easy, find out if Amy can advance to the finals in fading power (that's the name of the next chapter).


	13. C13: fading power

**Chapter 13) fading power**

_Previously on tales from dueling academy Marin won again and advanced to the semi-finals, as we re-join the story Amy was about to duel for the right to advance to the finals let's see what happens._

**(Amy 5,000 LP Bradley 5,000 LP)**

"I summon Happy Lover in attack mode," Amy stated.

A small fairy with a heart on its forehead and wings appeared on the field. **(Atk 800)**

"Why do you even have that card, it's worthless," Bradley commented.

"It's the first card I ever got, my mom gave it to me because I always liked fairies, besides it's more helpful then you realize," Amy commented.

"Whatever just finish your turn so I can crush you," Bradley replied.

"Fine, I'll play two cards face down and end my turn," Amy stated.

Bradley then drew a card.

"I don't know how you got this far, oh wait I do it was luck, that and Mudora, so I'm playing prohibition with this I declare the name of any card and as long as prohibition is out you can't play that card so I'll ban Mudora," Bradley stated before laughing.

"So you banned one of my cards, I do have others," Amy commented.

"Anyways now I summon Decayed Commander in attack mode," Bradley stated.

A zombie in tattered armor appeared holding a rusted sword (**atk 1,000**)

"Now I use it's special ability to summon Zombie Tiger from my hand," Bradley added.

A mummified tiger soon followed. **(atk 1,400)**

"Welcome to union 101, you see some monsters can equip to other monsters to power them up, we call this union," Bradley exclaimed.

"I know that," Any replied.

"Well did you know that when Zombie Tiger attaches itself to Decayed Commander, my tiger gains 500 attack points and when it does battle damage you lose a card from your hand," Bradley commented.

"Well not exactly," Amy replied.

"Monsters unite," Bradley exclaimed.

The commander leapt up onto the tigers back and it roared at Amy. **(Atk 1,500)**

"So are you afraid?" Bradley asked.

"No," Amy replied.

"Well let's change that Decayed Commander attack happy lover," Bradley exclaimed.

"Not this turn, I play negate attack," Amy stated.

A barrier appeared and blocked the attack.

"I place one card face down and end my turn," Bradley stated.

Amy then drew a card to start her turn.

"I tribute Happy Lover for Airknight Parshath in attack mode," Amy exclaimed.

A fairy monster with the top half of a person and the bottom half of a horse welding a sword and shield appeared on the field. **(Atk 1,900)**

"Wow a one tribute monster with only 1,900 attack points, even with it's effect that's still a lame monster," Bradley commented.

"Airknight Parshath attack his commander," Amy ordered.

Her centaur charged and swiped at the commander, who leapt off his mount, the tiger taking the full attack, the tiger groaned and shattered **(Bradley 4,600 LP)**

"Lesson two, since my Decayed Commander was equipped with a union monster it takes the hit instead so my commander is still standing tall," Bradley stated.

"I'm not afraid of your union deck," Amy replied.

Bradley then laughed "this is not a union deck," he stated.

"Well I end my turn," Bradley stated.

Bradley then drew a card to start his turn.

"I tribute my monster for Archfiend of Gilfer in attack mode," Bradley stated.

A large winged fiend appeared and eyed Amy's monster **(atk 2,200)**

"This monster has an amazing ability, you see when this monster is sent to the graveyard it equips to one of your monsters and lowers its attack points by 500, though I don't think you have what it takes to summon something stronger then this, now I'll have Archfiend of Gilfer attack Airknight Parshath" Bradley explained.

"I play my face down, enchanted javelin, with this…" Amy started to say. **(Amy 7,200 LP)**

"I know what it does you loser, and it doesn't save your monster," Bradley stated.

The fiend brought its claws down on the airknight and it shattered **(Amy 6,900 LP)**

"This duel is going to be over soon you don't stand a chance," Bradley commented before ending his turn.

"I play graceful charity now I'm allowed to draw three cards if I discard two cards afterwards," Amy explained.

"Now I remove two light monsters in my graveyard from play to summon Soul of Purity and Light in attack mode," Amy stated.

A winged fairy of light appeared on Amy's side of the field. **(Atk 2,000)**

"You think you're so clever, well you're not, that monster is not strong enough, all you're doing is staling for time," Bradley commented.

"Maybe, though the fact that Soul of Purity and Light's special ability causes your monsters to lose 300 attack points during your battle phase will probably help me," Amy replied.

"Are you done yet?" Bradley asked.

'No, next I summon dancing fairy in defense mode," Amy stated.

A trio of fairies appeared on the field **(def 1,000)**

"I end my turn," Amy stated.

Bradley then drew a card to start his turn and laughed.

"I'll admit it was a nice try, but now it's worthless because I drew my powerhouse, well the low level one, go Goblin Attack Force in attack mode," Bradley exclaimed.

A trio of goblins appeared on the field **(Atk 2,300)**

"Won't they just destroy each other?" Amy asked.

"Don't care, goblins go and attack her soul," Bradley commanded.

"I really wish people would say that in a way that's less creepy," Amy sighed.

The goblins began to charge so soul of purity and light sent a pulse of light towards them. They fought through it and clobbered her monster into shards before shattering themselves.

"Don't thin this is over yet, Archfiend of Gilfer attack dancing fairy," Bradley exclaimed.

He turned his gaze to the trio of fairies who huddled in fear. Then the fiend rend his claws through then shattering them to pixels.

"See anything you do becomes worthless, how about this give up now and I'll give you a pair of petit angels. You do like those lame little fairies so this is a great opportunity for you," Bradley commented.

"You're bribing me now, are you that afraid of my fairies?" Amy asked.

"No, I end my turn and I'm taking back my offer," Bradley commented.

Amy laughed and drew a card.

"I summon shining angel in defense mode," Amy stated.

A fairy in a white robe with two sets of wings appeared on the field. **(Def 800)**

"Is that all?" Bradley asked.

"I'll play one card face down and end my turn," Amy stated.

"That was lame, let me show you a real move," Bradley commented as he drew a card.

"First I'll play monster reborn on your Airknight Parshath," Bradley stated.

"Next I summon Slate Warrior in attack mode," Bradley commented.

A strange blue fiend dressed in gold appeared holding a staff **(Atk 1,900)**

"Just so you know any monster that destroys Slate Warrior loses 500 attack and defense points," Bradley explained.

"Why am I not surprised," Amy commented.

"Now I'll have Airknight Parshath attack your shining angel," Bradley exclaimed.

The airknight sped foreword and slew the angel,** (Amy 5,900 LP)** another shining angel then appeared in it's place, Bradley then drew a card.

"Slate Warrior you're up next attack that angel," Bradley stated.

He leapt foreword and swung his staff down at the angel shattering it **(Amy 4,900 LP)**

"I choose to summon the forgiving maiden this time," Amy stated.

A female fairy in grey robes appeared on the field. **(atk 850)**

"That's your choice, you should have chosen another shining angel it would have saved you a few life points," Bradley commented.

"I only have two shining angels in my deck," Amy stated.

"Well I still have a monster I can attack with, Archfiend of Gilfer attack her maiden," Bradley exclaimed.

The fiend raked its claws though this monster as well **(Amy 3,500 LP)**

"Now you have no monsters, so next turn it's over," Bradley stated.

"Well then I should summon something so I'll play call of the haunted to revive the Forgiving Maiden," Amy stated.

A female fairy in grey robes appeared on the field. **(atk 850)**

"That's funny, you really think she will help you, I wish I could send her back to the graveyard but I'm out of attacks so I must end my turn," Bradley stated.

Amy then drew a card to start her turn.

"I summon the light hex seal fusion in attack mode," Amy stated.

A weird looking light monster then appeared on Amy's side of the field (**atk 1,000)**

"So, I'm not afraid of anything you can summon," Bradley stated.

"Well I can still use the ability of the light hex seal fusion to combine it with the forgiving maiden to form St. Joan," Amy stated.

The monster glowed and created a polymerization vortex that it and the forgiving maiden swirled into. A fairy in armor with red hair appeared on the field **(atk 2,800)**

"You summoned a nice monster but are you brave enough to attack?" Bradley asked.

"Yes I am, and I'll start by having St. Joan attack my airknight," Amy exclaimed.

Saint Joan drew her sword and cut airknight in twain. **(Bradley 3,700 LP)**

"That's all for my turn," Amy stated.

Bradley then drew a card and played it right away.

"I activate pot of greed," he exclaimed before drawing two more cards.

When he saw the cards he laughed.

"It's time to see just how strong your fairy is Slate Warrior attack St. Joan," Bradley exclaimed.

"Why, it makes no sense," Amy exclaimed.

Slate warrior rushed towards st. Joan and jabbed her in the cheats, she responded by slicing him clean through, he smiled before shattering** (Bradley 2,800 LP)**

She hunched over as though in pain and her points dropped **St Joan atk) 2,300 **

"Lesson three any monster can be crushed, as I stated earlier any monster foolish enough to destroy slate warrior loses 500 attack and defense points," Bradley stated.

"Wait, you were the one that attacked me," Amy commented.

"Doesn't matter, your monster blasted my slate warrior so you pay the price, and I'll make you pay it again by playing the shallow grave now we both revive a monster in defense mode and I pick slate warrior," Bradley stated.

The strange fiend appeared again. **(def 400)**

"I choose Airknight Parshath," Amy stated.

A fairy monster with the top half of a person and the bottom half of a horse welding a sword and shield appeared on the field. **(Def 1,600)**

"I'll seat two cards face down and end my turn," Bradley stated.

Amy then drew a card to start her turn.

"I now swap Airknight Parshath to attack mode," Amy stated.

"Then I play curse of anubis, this puts all effect monsters in defense mode and for this turn they have no defense, however even though St. Joan is a fusion monster it's not an effect monster so it's not affected, however no mater which monster she destroys the other will destroy her next turn, though if you do nothing your still in trouble so just give up," Bradley stated.

**Slate Warrior def) 0  
Archfiend of Gilfer def) 0  
Airknight Parshath def) 0**

"I summon Hysteric Fairy in attack mode," Amy stated.

A spectacled fairy holding a book appeared on Amy's side of the field. **(Atk 1,800)**

"Not happening I play trap hole, so your monster goes to the graveyard," Bradley stated.

The ground opened up and the fairy cried out as she plummeted into the ground.

"He's right; If St. Joan destroys either of those monsters her attack drops to 1,800. If I put her in defense mode his archfiend will beat her though if I don't attack he'll probably ram Slate Warrior into her again," Amy thought.

"Well do something," Bradley exclaimed.

"Well… I'll have St. Joan attack Archfiend of Gilfer," Amy stated.

She leapt foreword and slew the fiend.

"Now I equip Archfiend of Gilfer to St. Joan and there goes more of your precious attack points," Bradley stated.

A ghostly form of the monster appeared and constrained her **St Joan atk) 1,800 **

"I'll place one card face down and end my turn," Amy stated.

Bradley drew a card to start his turn.

"Looks like someone doesn't know that when Slate Warrior is flipped from defense mode to attack mode it gains 500 attack and defense points, since I do I change Slate Warrior to attack mode," Bradley stated.

**Slate Warrior (atk 2,400/ def 900)**

"Now I use the equip card axe of despair this gives Slate Warrior an extra one thousand attack points," Bradley stated.

"I play magic jammer now I discard one card and your spell is negated, so no axe for you," Amy stated.

"I didn't really need it anyways I suppose, now Slate Warrior attack St. Joan," Bradley exclaimed.

This time he clobbered her over the head with his staff, the ghostly form hindering her. The fiend smiled before vanishing **(Amy 2,900 LP)**

"Now you're really in trouble since your life points dropped below three thousand I can activate minor goblin official this deals you five hundred points of damage during every one of your stand-by phases, so this duel will be over soon," Bradley explained.

"I end my turn," Bradley stated.

Amy then drew a card to start her turn.

A goblin appeared and held out his hand like he was asking for money, then he siphoned glowing energy from her and her points dropped **(Amy 2.400 LP)**

"I play monster reborn on Guardian Angel Joan," Amy stated.

A large fairy of light appeared clothed in pure white gowns. **(Atk 2,800)**

"You can't do that you can only reborn monsters in your graveyard," Bradley exclaimed.

"I discarded her last turn when I played magic jammer," Amy stated.

"Sneaky, very sneaky," Bradley commented.

"Guardian Angel Joan attack Slate Warrior," Amy exclaimed.

She collected light energy in her hand and hurled it at slate warrior. As the attack hit he threw his staff and struck her in the chest **(Bradley 2,400 LP)**

"Foolish girl your monster now loses 500 attack and defense points," Bradley stated.

She too hunched over painfully.** Guardian Angel Joan atk) 2,300**

"That may be true but now her effect activates and I gain life points equal to your monsters original attack points," Amy stated.

She held up her hands and glowing energy surrounded Amy. **(Amy 4,300 LP)**

"My life points are now above three thousand again," Amy stated.

"Doesn't, matter my minor goblin official is still activate," Bradley stated.

"I'll end my turn," Amy stated.

Bradley then drew a card to start his turn.

"I can't believe I need to play this against you but I must not allow you to win so I play swords of reveling light," Bradley stated as the swords of light rained down.

"Then I'll summon Dark Blade in attack mode," Bradley stated.

A tall knight in dark armor fitted with spikes appeared. He held two blades. **(atk 1800)**

"With that I end my turn," Bradley stated.

"Now all I need to do is summon my secret weapon and this duel is mine," Bradley thought.

Amy then drew a card, and then the goblin siphoned more energy. **(Amy 3,800 LP)**

"I play pot of greed," Amy stated before drawing two more cards.

"I summon Fire Princess in attack mode," Amy stated.

A lady in a fire red outfit holding a wand appeared on the field. **(Atk 1,300)**

"I'll place one card face down and end my turn," Amy stated.

Bradley then drew a card to start his turn.

"Here it is my secret weapon though I can't summon it now though it won't be long before I can," Bradley thought.

"Dark blade destroy that princess," Bradley exclaimed.

"I don't think so I play draining shield this negates your attack and gives me life points, and that means fire princess drains some of yours," Amy stated.

A barrier appeared in front of fire princess and blocked the attack **(Amy 5,600 LP).**The end of Fire princess's wand flared up then she shot a fireball at Bradley. **(Bradley 1,900 LP)**

"I end my turn," Bradley stated.

Amy then drew a card as the goblin siphoned more of her energy. **(Amy 5,100 LP)**

"I summon Element Valkyrie in attack mode, and don't forget since there is a fire monster out she gains five hundred attack points," Amy stated.

A fairy in a blue outfit with long red hair holding a staff with fire on one end and water on the other appeared on the field. **(atk 1,500 – 2,000)**

"I'll swap fire princess to defense mode and end my turn," Amy stated.

Fire princess then knelt in defense mode **(def 1,500)**

Amy then ended her turn, and Bradley drew a card to start his.

"I summon Slate Warrior in attack mode," Bradley exclaimed.

Another one identical to the last appeared. **(atk 1,900)**

"Not this again I get the point, my angel will lose another 500 attack and defense points," Amy commented.

"Not quite I have something else in plan, so slate warrior attack fire princess," Bradley exclaimed.

He lifted his staff and clobbered the princess.

"Now there's no fire monsters out," Bradley stated.

**Element Valkyrie atk) 1,500**

"Dark blade take down her princess," Bradley exclaimed.

He drew both blades and cut her to ribbons that simply vanished. **(Amy 4,800 LP)**

"Don't you just love it when a great plan comes together unfortunately you won't get to see the best part until next turn," Bradley stated.

"And since you have one turn of protection left I can't stop your plan," Amy replied.

"That's the best part, well I end my turn," Bradley stated.

Amy then drew a card to start her turn.

The goblin drained yet more energy from Amy. **(Amy 4,300 LP)**

"I place one card face down and end my turn," Amy stated.

The swords keeping Amy's monsters in place then faded away.

"I must admit I never thought I would need to use my secret weapon against you, I'm not sure how it happened but your winning but that ends now I tribute both of my monsters to summon the destructive force that is Barrel Dragon," Bradley exclaimed.

A gigantic machine with three large laser barrels appeared and roared.**(Atk 2,600)**

"That thing is huge but it's not over yet," Amy commented.

"Wait until after I use it's special ability," Bradley stated.

"It has a special ability," Amy replied.

"I just flip three coins if two of them come up heads I can destroy one of your monsters automatically and since you only have one it's not much of a choice," Bradley stated.

He then grabbed three coins and threw them in the air, the first one landed on tails, the second one landed on heads and the third one also landed heads. Barrel dragon then fired three beams, two of which hit vaporizing Guardian angel Joan.

"And since that was it's ability I can now attack you directly," Bradley exclaimed.

"This doesn't look good," Amy commented.

"Barrel dragon attack her directly," Bradley exclaimed.

All three barrels glowed and it shot a massive blast straight at Amy, knocking her down. **(Amy 1,700 LP) **

"Face it, this duel is over, no matter what you summon I'll just blast it away with my cannon, and then it's game over for you," Bradley stated.

Amy got up and paused briefly before drawing a card.

The goblin took more energy grinning all the while. **(Amy 1,200 LP)**

"First I activate my trap card Hidden book of spell, with this I take two spell cards from my graveyard and add them back to my deck," Amy stated before returning monster reborn and graceful charity to her deck.

"So you need another turn for that to mean anything," Bradley commented.

"Then I'll use the same tactic you used earlier by playing swords of reveling light," Amy stated.

"Who cares you'll lose in three turns anyways, staling for time won't help you," Bradley commented.

"I'm not done yet, I summon cure mermaid in attack mode," Amy exclaimed.

A female mermaid then appeared on Amy's side of the field. **(atk 1,500)**

"Are you done yet?" Bradley asked impatiently.

"Yes," Amy replied.

Bradley then drew a card to start his turn.

"I may not be able to attack but I can still use the ability of my monster," Bradley stated as he flipped the coins again, this time all three of the coins landed on tails so all three burst missed.

"What, that's just not fair, well I end my turn," Bradley commented.

Amy then drew a card to start her turn.

The goblin demanded more, siphoning it away. **(Amy 700 LP)**

Then cure mermaid threw her hands in the air and Amy was surrounded by a soothing blue aura. **(Amy 1,500 LP)**

"I summon dancing fairy in defense mode," Amy stated.

A trio of fairies appeared on the field. **(Def 1,000)**

"Now you're just wasting my time," Bradley commented.

"I end my turn," Amy stated.

Bradley then drew a card to start his turn.

"This will fix things, I play fairy meteor crush, this equip card goes to my barrel dragon, now it's even tougher because if it attacks a monster with less defense then it's attack the difference is dealt to you as damage, now lets try that effect again, this time I'll aim for the fairies," Bradley stated.

The three coins were tossed yet again, this time they all landed heads.

"It's blasting time," Bradley exclaimed.

Barrel dragon then fired three bursts of energy destroyed the trio of fairies.

"Well that's all the damage I can do this turn," Bradley stated.

Amy then drew a card to start her turn; the goblin sapped some more health. **(Amy 1,000 LP)**

Then cure mermaid threw her hands in the air and Amy was surrounded by a soothing blue aura. **(Amy 1,800 LP)**

"There's nothing I can do, I end my turn," Amy stated.

"Why am I not surprised," Bradley taunted before drawing a card.

"I should also point out that once I end this turn, those swords go away, I must admit you actually have some talent, too bad it's not enough, anyways I'll just use barrel dragon's effect on your monster," Bradley stated.

Once again he tossed the coins, the first one landed on heads, the second one landed on tails and the final coin spun before finally coming to a stop on heads.

"Looks like you lose your only monster, too bad," Bradley teased.

Barrel dragon then blasted cure mermaid with three energy bursts destroying it.

"I end my turn," Bradley stated.

The swords then faded away, Amy then drew a card to start her turn.

The goblin confiscated more points. **(Amy 1,300 LP)**

"I play graceful charity now I draw three more if I discard two cards," Amy explained.

"Next I summon zolga in attack mode," Amy stated.

A monster with a silver head and shoulders with glowing eyes and a draping purple body appeared on Amy's side of the field. **(Atk 1,700)**

"You do know you're allowed to play monsters in defense mode, oh I forgot because of my card you'll take more damage that way," Bradley said before laughing.

"Maybe I would be intimidated if I didn't have this," Amy commented before showing Bradley the monster reborn card in her hand.

"No way, you actually drew it again," Bradley exclaimed.

"I did and that means I can revive Guardian Angel Joan," Amy stated.

In a flash the monster reappeared **(Atk 2,800)**

"No way, I actually going to lose to this kid," Bradley exclaimed.

"Don't feel too bad, it was a fun duel now Guardian Angel Joan attack Barrel Dragon," Amy exclaimed.

Orbs of light appeared in her hands, and she hurled them at his machine blowing it to scrap. **(Bradley 1,700 LP/ Amy 3,900 LP)**

"Zolga attack directly and end this duel," Amy exclaimed.

Its eyes glowed and it fired two beams from its eyes.

**(Bradley 0 LP)**

"Amy is the winner," the old man stated.

"Wow I'm actually advancing to the finals," Amy commented.

"Well without any delay, let's get to the other semi-final match Marin vs. Lenny," the old man stated.

**To be continued … **

Thanks to another great victory Amy advances to the finals next time find out if Marin can advance to the finals as well, though with the opponent she has it won't be easy. Find out who wins in a chapter I'm going to call avalanche of power.


	14. C14: avalanche of power

**Chapter 14) ****avalanche of power**

_Previously on tales for dueling academy Amy won a tough and exciting duel to advance to the finals, now it's Marin's turn to duel and her opponent is Lenny. Can she advance to the finals as well, let's find out._

"Lenny has been selected to go first," the old man stated.

"Well this is definitely a treat I have been watching you, but even you will be crushed in my avalanche of power," Lenny stated.

"Avalanche of power, are you saying your strong or dangerous," Jennifer commented.

"Both perhaps," Lenny replied before drawing his starting hand, he then drew a sixth card to start his turn.

**(Marin 5,000 LP Lenny 5,000 LP)**

"First off I play the magic card painful choice, but I don't need to explain it to you," Lenny commented.

He then picked five cards from three Giant Solder of Stone, Skull Marked Ladybug, and Medusa Worm.

"I pick Skull Marked Ladybug," Marin stated.

"Thanks, now I play wasteland this field card increases the attack and defense of Dinosaur, Zombie and rock monsters by two hundred points," Lenny stated as a barren desert formed around them.

"Now I'll play that Skull Marked Ladybug in defense mode," Lenny stated.

The blue ladybug with the skull and cross bones on it's back appeared crouched low to the ground **(def 1,500)**

Lenny then ended his turn; Marin drew and started her turn.

"Your bug is going to get squashed, I summon dragon zombie in attack mode," Marin stated.

A decaying dragon zombie appeared on Marin's side of the field and roared** (atk 1,600 – 1,800)**

"So it's true, the little girl with the fairy deck actually made it to the finals, why couldn't the duelists be this weak when I competed here," Steve commented as he entered the room.

"What are you doing here?" the old man asked.

"I came to watch my sister duel, wow Marin is dueling now we can see how strong she really is," Steve commented.

"Just wondering how did you do in this tournament," Jennifer asked Steve.

"I lost in the second round because my opponent cheated," Steve commented.

"Playing messenger of peace is not cheating," the old man stated.

"Well it should be," Steve mumbled.

"Fine you can watch," the old man commented.

"Dragon zombie incinerate that bug," Marin ordered.

The dragon shot a burst of rancid flames from it's mouth, burning his bug to a crisp.

"Since my monster was sent to the graveyard it's special ability activates and I gain one thousand life points," Lenny explained.

He glowed as his points rose **(Lenny 6,000 LP)**

"Amy I think I really should point out that you have no chance of beating Marin in the finals, if Marin wins you will lose," Steve commented.

"I set these two cards and end my turn," Marin stated.

"Very well then my move," Lenny said as he drew a card.

"I activate monster reborn and bring back my bug in defense mode," Lenny explained.

The blue ladybug with the skull and cross bones on it's back appeared crouched low to the ground **(def 1,500)**

"Now I tribute my bug for Granmarg the Rock Monarch in attack mode," Lenny exclaimed.

A huge stone monarch appeared and glared menacingly at Marin **(atk 2,400- 2,600)**

"Now because I tributed for my monarch it can destroy one face down card, and I also gain one thousand life points since my bug went back to the graveyard," Lenny stated.

He glowed ounce more **(Lenny 7,000 LP)**

"Yeah, that's how it's done, you rock, show Marin a thing or two," Steve exclaimed.

The big monarch then smashed Marin's face down card with its big fist, shattering her magic cylinder.

"Now I remove my insect from play to summon the rock spirit in attack mode," Lenny explained.

A tall proud roman soldier mad of stone appeared wielding a spear **(atk 1,700 – 1,900)**

"Rock spirit attack her zombie," Lenny exclaimed.

He hurled his spear and impaled the decaying dragon **(Marin 4,900 LP)**

"Now attack directly my rock monarch," Lenny said happily

This time the monarch brought his huge fist down on Marin **(Marin 2,300 LP)**

"Wow Marin you're doing so great, not really you're going to lose," Steve stated.

"Don't talk to my friend like that, and I say she's going to win," Amy replied.

"I'll place one card face down and end my turn," Lenny stated.

Marin then drew a card to start her turn.

"First I play call of the mummy, with this if I have no monsters I can special summon a zombie so I play Ryu Koki in attack mode," Marin stated.

A large mass of skulls and bones with glowing red eyes a large teeth lined maw and a horn on its head then appeared on Marin's side of the field **(atk 2600/ def 2000)**

"See I was right, with Marin it's not over until she wins," Amy stated.

"I'm not even going to reply to that," Steve commented surprised by what his sister just said.

"Next I play homunculus the alchemic being in attack mode," she exclaimed. **(atk 1800)**

"Then I activate gift of the martyr and transfer his attack to Ryu-Koki," she continued.

Homunculus became a spirit and granted Ryu Koki power, who roared as its power increased. **(atk 4,400)**

"Steve maybe you should take notes, this is an opportunity for you to see a real duelist play the game," Amy commented.

"And while I'm at it I could also… hey wait I see where your going with this, that is not funny," Steve replied.

"Ryu Koki attack his rock Monarch," Marin exclaimed.

"Not so fast I activate goblin's judgment, this card returns the attack of all monsters back to their original attack," Lenny explained

**Ryu Koki) atk 2,400**

**Granmarg the Rock Monarch) atk 2,400**

The two large monsters collidedmiasma leaking from Ryu-Koki's maw, the two monsters shattered

"Marin's plan just failed and soon she will..." Steve started to say.

"Steve that's enough stop pestering my friend," Amy exclaimed.

"I'll play one card face down and end my turn," Marin stated.

Lenny then drew a card to start his turn.

"Very well then I summon mine golem in defense mode," Lenny stated.

A large stone golem appeared shielding itself **(def 1,900- 2,100)**

"Next I activate dark hole," Lenny said as he played the card.

A big black hole formed and pulled all monsters into its singularity, the black hole then vanished.

"That move made no sense not only did he destroy all of his monsters he can't summon another one this turn," Steve stated.

"It's quite simple actually Marin's great moves made him nervous and he goofed," Amy commented.

"I'll show you all who's best by winning with just this one card in my hand I summon my Mega rock dragon," Lenny exclaimed.

"How you already summoned this turn," Amy commented.

"It's a special summon I have to remove rock monsters from play and for each one I do Mega Rock Dragon gains 700 attack and defense points, so I'll remove seven rock monsters from play" Lenny explained.

A gigantic form arose. It was a dragonic monster composed of stone and riddled with spikes. The monstrosity let out a fierce roar **(atk ? – 5,100)**

"Not good," Marin murmured.

"Now Mega Rock dragon finish this and defeat Marin," Steve exclaimed.

"Steve your not dueling," Amy commented.

"Um yeah I know that," Steve replied.

"Finish this crush her with your mighty strength," Lenny ordered.

"Not so fast I play negate attack," Marin exclaimed.

"You're lucky I…um I mean he was about to win," Steve commented.

"Is he always like this," Jennifer asked?

"Sadly yes," Amy replied.

"Well that makes it your turn, let's see something impressive or this victory will be mine," Lenny stated.

"Ok now I use call of the mummy to special summon Despair from the dark in defense mode," Marin stated.

A massive hulking zombie that was purple and red appeared shooting up to full height from out of a grave then it shielded itself in defense. **(def 3,000 – 3,200)**

"Next I play painful choice," Marin explained.

Marin then chose three skull servants and two king of the skull servants.

"Well I'll give you a servant," Lenny stated.

"Then I'll summon it in defense mode," Marin commented.

A skeleton in a purple robe appeared on her side of the field **(def 200 – 400)**

"Your move," Marin stated.

"So do you still think Marin can win?" Steve asked.

"Marin will win, I just know she will, I'm just not sure how," Amy replied.

Lenny then drew a card to start his turn.

"Well I'll play one card face down and obliterate your despair from the dark," Lenny exclaimed.

The creature opened its maw and unleashed a barrage of stone spikes, destroying her monster.

"Your move," Lenny commented.

"Well here goes something," Marin said as she drew a card.

"I'll play one card face down and end my turn," Marin stated.

"He has 7,000 life points and her only monster is skull servant, this duel is over," Steve commented.

"It is not," Amy exclaimed.

Lenny then drew a card to start his turn.

"Crush her servant," he exclaimed.

The stone dragon unleashed yet another barrage destroying her servant.

"Go, there's not much you can do but you can try at least," Lenny stated.

Marin then drew a card to start her turn.

"First I activate reckless greed, this allows me to draw two cards," Marin explained.

"Next I play a feather of the phoenix by discarding one card I can place gift of the martyr at the top of my deck," Marin stated.

"That's worthless, you don't get to draw for your next two turns, what an idiot," Steve commented.

"Next I play pot of greed," Marin stated before drawing two more cards.

"Go Marin, you're the best," Amy exclaimed.

"Now I activate pot of avarice, this card allows me to return five monsters in my graveyard to my deck shuffle it and draw two cards," Marin explained.

"How many ways are there to draw two cards," Steve complained.

"Next I use call of the mummy to summon king of the skull servants in attack mode," Marin stated.

King of skull servants looked like skull servant but it stood on a bone pile. **(Atk ? – 5,200)**

"Now I summon Mataza the zapper in attack mode," Marin stated.

A samurai in green armor appeared on the field **(atk 1,300)**

"I knew Marin was going to win," Amy said happily.

"It's not over yet, he still has seven thousand life points," Steve exclaimed.

"Steve trust me it's over," Amy replied.

"Then I activate gift of the martyr to transfer king of the skull servants attack points to Mataza the Zapper," Marin explained.

"Now Mataza attack his Mega Rock Dragon," Marin exclaimed.

The empowered samurai leapt forward and slew the monster with a single stroke. **(Lenny 5,800 LP)  
**

"Now attack him directly," Marin exclaimed.

He shifted his gaze towards her opponent and struck.**(Lenny 0 LP) **

"I told you Marin was going to win," Amy commented.

"She got lucky," Steve replied.

"Marin is the winner," the old man stated.

"That was great, you were the first one to defeat that card," Lenny commented.

"Well it wasn't easy," Marin replied.

"Well that would bring us to the finals though I have a quick question to ask, I've noticed that our finalist are friends and if you would prefer not to battle I can call it a tie and you'll split the grand prize," the old man stated.

"No way we will battle and the best duelist will win, we'll both give it our all," Marin replied.

"Marin's right I'm looking forward to this re-match, it was a fun duel last time and this one will probably be just as fun," Amy replied.

"Wow Amy you seem pretty calm about to face someone who you never loses, and then add in the fact that this is your first tournament and everything comes down to this one duel, yep no pressure," Steve commented.

Steve's words made Amy nervous.

"But I'm sure you'll do great," Marin told her.

**To be continued… **

Well it looks like Marin will be dueling Amy in the finals, sounds like a great duel to me, find out who wins next time in a chapter that I'm going to call "Friendly fire"


	15. C15: friendly fire

**Chapter fifteen) friendly fire**

_Previously on tales of dueling academy Amy and Marin both won their way to the finals sadly there can only be one winner so for the second time during this story Amy and Marin will be dueling each other, let's find out who wins._

After flipping a coin it was decided that Amy gets to make the first move.

**(Amy 5,000 LP Marin 5,000 LP)**

"Well I'll start with dancing fairy in defense mode," Amy stated.

A trio of fairies appeared on the field **(Def 1,000)**

"I'll place one card face down and end my turn," Amy stated.

"What a lame move, you don't stand a chance of winning with moves like that," Steve commented.

"Shut up, can you get him to leave he's trying to distract Amy," Marin commented.

"I'm just stating the truth, you should have seen her during the entrance exam, it was funny she was so nervous I thought she might throw up," Steve commented.

"Steve I'm only going to give you this one warning if you interfere you will be forced to leave," the old man stated.

Marin then drew a card to start her turn.

"I'll play Dragon Zombie in attack mode and place one card face down," Marin stated.

A decaying dragon zombie appeared on Marin's side of the field and roared** (atk 1,600)**

"Marin be warned Amy's face down is probably a healing card," Steve exclaimed.

"That's it you must leave, security remove that man from here," the old man stated.

A big security guard then entered the room and forced Steve to leave.

"You may continue now," the old man stated.

"Dragon Zombie destroy her dancing fairy," Marin ordered.

"I'll activate my trap card enchanted javelin now I gain life points equal to your monsters attack points," Amy stated.

**(Amy 6,600 LP)**

"Nice, but the fairies are still history," Marin stated.

Her monster let loose a putrid spray of flames and rot that consumed the three fairies.

"I end my turn," Marin commented.

Amy then drew a card to start her turn.

"Sorry about my brother, he can be a major pest sometimes, I may be nervous though this duel is far from over," Amy commented.

"Now I summon Shining Abyss in attack… no wait defense mode, I mean defense mode," Amy stated.

The bulbous fairy of yellow and blue appeared shielding itself **(def 1,800)**

"Well ok," Marin commented.

"That was close if I played it in attack mode she probably would have countered with some clever plan involving slamming her Dragon Zombie into my monster, since my monster is in defense mode I'm safe for now," Amy thought.

"I end my turn," Amy stated.

Marin then drew a card to start her turn.

"Well first I play mystic plasma zone, then I tribute my monster in order to summon Mesfit the Infernal General in attack mode," Marin explained.

The fiend general mounted on his fiendish horse appeared as the aura of darkness appeared. He twirled his axe once as the darkness seeped into his armor and then he glared at shining abyss. **(Atk 1,800 – 2,300)**

"Maybe my brother was right," Amy commented.

"Now Mesfit, obliterate her abyss," Marin ordered.

He hefted his axe and cleaved shining abyss in twain, the halves shattering. **(Amy 6,100 LP)**

"And they don't call him the infernal general for nothing, now you lose a card in your hand," Marin commented.

Mesfit pointed and a card in Amy's hand glowed. Amy then sighed before discarding the card.

"That was double spell, one of my favorites," Amy commented.

"I guess my works done for now," Marin said ending her turn.

Amy drew a card and then played it.

"I play graceful charity," Amy exclaimed after drawing a card.

"Next I remove two light monsters from play to summon Soul of Purity and Light in attack mode," Amy stated.

A soul of purity and light appeared in front of Amy and frowned at the sight of Mesfit. **(atk 2,000)**

"That's nice it will save you a couple of turns I guess," Marin stated.

"That's not all I discarded Marie the Fallen one so I'll gain 200 life points each one of my stand-by phases," Amy explained.

Amy then ended her turn.

Marin then drew a card to start her turn.

"I place two cards face down then activate call of the mummy and leave it at that," Marin stated.

Amy then drew a card; she then looked at the cards in her hand. **(Amy 6,300)**

"This could work, it's a little complex but it's worth trying, if I don't do anything I'll be in big trouble," Amy thought.

"I play monster reborn and I choose Marie the fallen one," Amy explained.

The fallen angel appeared and grinned at Marin evilly as the aura of darkness seeped into her.** (Atk 1,700 -2,200)**

"Since she's a dark monster she gets the boost too, next I summon cure mermaid in attack mode," Amy stated.

The playful mermaid appeared in a splash. She smiled sweetly. **(atk 1,500)**

"And the final piece of my plan is playing one card face down, since I'm done I end my turn," Amy stated.

"I hope this works," Amy thought.

"Before that I'll go ahead and activate labyrinth of nightmare, if you don't mind," Marin commented.

"Well there's nothing I can do to stop you," Amy admitted.

Amy's monsters knelt defensively.

"I'll take this opportunity to play tragedy, and here's how it works, if one of your monsters is swapped to defense mode all of your defense mode monsters are destroyed," Marin explained.

All three of Amy's monsters shattered into pixels.

"All of them, but that means I'm defenseless, this really is a tragedy, oh well at least I'm trying though it's hard to beat someone who never loses," Amy replied.

"Well…my move I attack you directly with Mesfit," she declared.

He galloped forward and slashed at Amy with his axe throwing her back. **(Amy 4,000 LP)**

He simple snatched Amy's last card and stuffed it into the discard.

"Well that's all for now," Marin said ending her turn.

Misfit's horse kneeled down and Mesfit put his axe in front of him. **(def 1,300)**

Amy then drew a card to start her turn.

"Since Marie the fallen one fell again I gain two hundred life points," Amy stated. **(Amy 4,200 LP)**

"I understand that I'm probably going to lose though that won't stop me from trying, I summon Shining Angel in attack mode," Amy exclaimed.

The radiant angel in a white robe appeared. **(atk 1,400)**

"Shining angel attack Mesfit," Amy exclaimed.

Shining angel fluttered forward drawing a sword of pure light from out of nowhere. The angel slashed at Mesfit destroying it.

"Now I end my turn and your trap swaps my angel to defense mode," Amy said happily. **(def 800)**

Marin drew and selected another card in her hand.

"Okay now thanks to call of the mummy I can special summon Despair from the dark in attack mode," Marin stated.

The purple and red zombie rose out of the grave and slowly climbed out. **(atk 2,800 – 3,300)**

"Next I play mystical space typhoon and destroy labyrinth of nightmare," Marin continued.

"So what are you going to do next," Amy asked nervously.

"Despair from the dark, attack," Marin said pointing at shining angel.

Despair from the dark lashed out and destroyed Amy's monster. Amy's other Shining angel appeared in its place. **(atk 1,400)**

"That's all for now," Marin finished.

"I play pot of greed," Amy stated drawing twice.

"Next I switch shining angel to defense mode," Amy explained.

Shining angel knelt in defense**. (def 800)**

"I'll also summon happy lover in defense mode," Amy stated.

The small fairy with a heart on its forehead appeared. **(def 500)**

"I end my turn," Amy said nervously.

Marin then started her turn by drawing a card.

"Now I activate book of life summoning Dragon Zombie in attack mode and I'll remove Marie the fallen one from play," Marin stated.

A decaying dragon zombie appeared on Marin's side of the field and roared** (atk 1,600 – 2,100)**

"Now Dragon Zombie attack Shining Angel," Marin ordered.

Her monster let loose a putrid spray of flames and rot that consumed the fairy.

"I'll use the special ability of my shining angel to summon element Valkyrie," Amy explained.

A fairy in a blue outfit with long red hair holding a staff with fire on one end and water on the other appeared on the field **(atk 1,500)**

"Now Despair from the dark snuff out the light, destroy her Valkyrie," Marin ordered.

"Sorry Valkyrie," Amy commented.

The massive zombie slashed fiercely at the fairy shattering her. **(Amy 2,400 LP)**

"That's all for now," Marin told her.

Amy then drew a card to start her turn.

"I'll place one card face down and that's all," Amy stated.

"My turn," Marin said as she drew a card.

"Dragon zombie attack her happy lover," Marin commanded.

Her monster let loose a putrid spray of flames and rot that consumed the fairy.

"Finish her off despair from the dark," Marin exclaimed.

"I activate my trap card nutrient Z now since I'm about to lose over two thousand points I gain four thousand life points so this is not over yet," Amy stated. **(Amy 6,400 LP)**

"Great move," Marin said with a smile.

"Thanks," Amy replied.

However the hulking zombie still struck with its cruel claws, knocking Amy down. **(Amy 3,100 LP)**

"Well I'm still in this duel, though with only Cestus of dagla in my hand I'm going to need to draw something really good or this duel is over," Amy thought. She then drew a card and smiled when she saw what she drew.

"I summon Mudora in attack mode," Amy exclaimed.

A strong looking fairy wielding a sword appeared on the field **(atk 1,500) **

"And it's special ability grants it 300 extra attack for each fairy in my graveyard and I have seven, but it doesn't stop there because I equip it with Cestus of Dagla for an extra five hundred attack points," Amy explained.

Mudora glowed briefly, and then a golden cestus appeared in each of its hands. **(atk 4,100)**

"That's pretty nice," Marin commented.

"Thanks, now Mudora attack Despair from the dark," Amy replied.

"Not so fast I activate negate attack," Marin stated.

Her monster bounced off of the invisible barrier.

"Well since I have no cards in my hand I'll end my turn," Amy commented.

Marin then drew a card to start her turn.

"I summon nightmare horse in attack mode," Marin explained.

A zombie horse composed of blue flames then appeared on Marin's side of the field and snorted.** (atk 500- 1,000)**

"Why nightmare horse," Amy asked?

"Nightmare horse attack her directly," Marin ordered.

The horse galloped forward and leapt over her monsters, striking Amy. **(Amy 2,100 LP)**

"I'm not sure why you did that you just gave me a way to gain lots of life points," Amy commented.

"I know what I'm doing," she replied.

Amy then drew a card to start her turn.

"Mudora attack nightmare horse," Amy exclaimed.

Her fairy leapt forward and slashed through her zombie shattering it. **(Marin 1,900 LP)**

"Now I gain life points equal to the damage I just did," Amy explained. **(Amy 5,200 LP)**

"I end my turn," Amy said happily.

"I activate painful choice," Marin declared.

Marin chose three skull servants, king of the skull servants and Mataza the zapper.

"Well I'll let you have skull servant, the one in the middle," Amy stated.

"Very well then, now I play a feather of the phoenix which allows me to put Mataza the zapper on the top of my deck by discarding skull servant," Marin explained.

"Then it looks like I probably need to win next turn," Amy commented.

"There is no next turn, I activate pot of greed," Marin said before drawing two cards.

"Next I summon Mataza the zapper in attack mode," Marin stated.

A samurai in green armor appeared on the field **(atk 1,300 – 1,800)**

"I was afraid of that," Amy commented.

"Now I activate monster reborn on king of the skull servants in attack mode," Marin continued.

The zombie king chuckled as he was resurrected. **(atk ? – 3,500)**

"Then I activate good old gift of the martyr to transfer king of the skull servants attack points to Mataza the Zapper," Marin explained.

**Mataza the zapper) atk 4,800**

"Now Mataza attack Mudora," Marin exclaimed.

Mataza flew forward and slashed Mudora in twain and he shattered. **(Amy 4,500 LP)**

"Now finish her off, attack directly Mataza," Marin declared.

Mataza slashed at Amy and she staggered backward. **(Amy 0 LP)**

"Marin is the champion," The old man stated.

"Amy you did great, that was an amazing duel," Jennifer commented.

"I agree second place is nothing to be ashamed of, your consolation prize is two cards of my choosing and I have two that will really help your deck they are the sanctuary in the sky and Marshmallon," The old man stated before handing the two cards to Amy.

"Now Marin as champion you can choose any three cards you want, there is a computer behind you that list all of the available cards, when you made your selections let me know," the old man explained.

Marin then went to the computer and looked at the list, and selected the three cards she wanted.

"Very well I'll have someone bring those cards here right away, one last thing as champion, you can enter in next years tournament would you like to do so," the old man stated.

"Sure why not," Marin replied.

"Anyways I've arranged for a boat to take you back to the island, I hope your new cards prove to be helpful," the old man stated.

"Thanks," Amy replied as she added the two cards to her deck.

**(End chapter)**

Well Marin is the winner as for the three cards she selected, well that's a secret anyways Just because the tournament ended it doesn't mean the story is over, in the next chapter Amy and Marin return to duel academy and this story's plot will continue in a chapter I will call cruel tactics.


	16. C16: cruel tactics

**Chapter 16) cruel tactics **

_Perversely on tales from dueling academy Marin beat Amy for the second time in the story to win the finals. Let's just re-join the story._

A slifer boy with Brown hair and black eyes was in the middle of a duel, he only had 400 life points. The only Monster on his side of the field was a pink fish with blue wings. It was in defense mode and equipped with mist body. He had no cards in his hand.

**Flying fish def) 500**

He was up against a very angry ra yellow student who currently had Mobius the frost monarch as well as Nin-Ken dog and Great Angus. He had 4,200life points left.

**Mobius the frost monarch atk 2,400  
****Nin-Ken dog atk 1,800  
****Great Angus atk 1,800**

"Let's not get too drastic, can't we talk this out," the slifer pleaded.

"You tried to snatch my deck, you get no mercy from me," the ra yellow replied.

"Let me explain, I got caught sneaking cards from the card shop, though since I haven't won a duel all year I convinced Dr. Crower to let me stay if I won a duel, though to win I needed a better deck and well your monarch deck is one of the toughest I know so well you get the idea," the slifer stated.

The ra-yellow student then drew a card to start his turn.

"I guess I understand why you wanted my deck so bad, I mean who wouldn't want a deck this good, though I'm not giving it to you unless you can win which you can't because I tribute Nin- Ken Dog for Zabrong the Thunder Monarch in attack mode," the ra-yellow exclaimed.

The said monster vanished and the imposing form of Zabrong emerged. He was covered in shining armor and electricity crackled around him** (atk 2,400)**

"What do you think this is an RPG sure thunder would beat water then but my monster had mist body it's going nowhere," the slifer stated.

"Fool when Zabrong is summoned he zaps one monster into oblivion so you flying fish is about to get blasted out of the sky," the ra yellow exclaimed.

Zabrong fired a jolt of electricity at the fish which caused the fish to explode into pixels.

"Now the only question is what to attack you with, Zabrong you're up, blast him," the ra yellow exclaimed.

Electricity gathered between his hands and he unleashed it all at ounce striking the slifer. **(slifer student 0 LP)**

Bradford had been watching this duel and he was now laughing.

"How lame, his deck is so bad he needs to steal a deck to win a duel, that gives me an idea…, it's perfect," Bradford commented. He then laughed before walking over to the slifer student.

"It's over, I stand no chance of winning," the slifer commented.

"That is unless I help you," Bradford stated.

"How can you help me, your dueling is almost as bad as mine," the slifer commented.

"Hey I'm great… anyways who said it involves my deck you need a deck that can win I know how you can get one, you get this deck you won't lose I guarantee it," Bradford stated.

"Really," the slifer asked?

"Sure… what's your name," Bradford replied.

"Adam," the slifer stated.

"Well Adam all you have to do is get this person's deck and you'll be on your way to a winning streak that will be legendary, here's what you need to do…" Bradford stared to explain.

**

* * *

**

It was about three pm and Amy, Jennifer and Marin had just gotten off the boat, and were now heading back towards the dorms when a slifer suddenly exclaimed. "Are any of you Amy Cantella?"

"That would be me," Amy said happily.

"I need your help, can you give me some advice," the slifer asked.

"Sure, why not," Amy replied.

Marin and Jennifer kept walking towards the dorms and did not stop.

"Where were you anyways I've been looking for you for about an hour now," the slifer asked.

"A dueling tournament, I placed second," Amy said proudly.

"Anyways I have a problem, I need to win an important duel but I can't make a good deck if my life depended on it, so a friend suggested I look at good decks for motivation, I've already seen some good decks but everyone says Amy has one of the best decks and if I want to become great I really should see hers, so can I please look at your deck, I'll give it back I promise," the slifer stated.

"Students really said that about my deck are you sure it was mine," Amy replied.

"Do you know any other Amy's here that use a fairy deck, now can I please look at your deck," the slifer stated.

"Well ok, I won two new cards in the tournament so my deck is better now," Amy said before handing the slifer her fairy deck.

He looked at the first two cards before stopping.

"I just remembered someone is waiting for me, I need to go right now," the slifer said before running off.

"Ok, I hope looking at my deck helped," Amy replied.

She then quickly realized he still had her deck.

"Wait, you still have my deck," Amy exclaimed. However by this time he was already gone.

"It's quite simple he just forgot he has my deck as soon as he realizes it he'll give it back, I'll just wait here so he can find me easily," Amy commented.

So Amy waited and waited but the slifer did not return. Amy looked at her watch it was almost seven PM if she did not leave now she would probably miss dinner; since she was hungry she sighed and then walked to the cafeteria. By time she got there most of the students already had their food.

Amy then looked around the room however the slifer with her deck was not there. Amy sighed and got her dinner, she then sat down across from Marin. Amy then looked down at her food and sighed.

"Aw, cheer up what's wrong Amy did you figure out the surprise of the tuna surprise," Marin asked?

"That's not it, the duelist who wanted my help asked to look at my deck, after I let him see my deck he realized he had to leave and he ran off, however he still has my deck, I haven't seen him since," Amy replied. She then looked up and asked "Is the surprise that bad?"

"Forget I mentioned it," Marin replied.

"I've been working on that deck for years, I don't have another deck, I don't even have enough cards to make a deck," Amy stated.

"Bummer, well I'll try to help you but for now we eat," Marin replied.

Bradford then walked over to their table.

"Greetings, I improved my deck and I'm changeling you to a re-match Amy Cantella and I won't accept no for an answer, we duel tomorrow after class by the slifer dorm," Bradford exclaimed.

"Hey you're behind this, aren't you," Marin commented.

"Behind what, I'm just changeling Amy to a duel, nothing wrong about that," Bradford replied. He then laughed. "Good luck loser you'll need it," Bradford then walked away laughing.

"Oh, that is so… You'd best be scared because you're going down, Amy will win believe it," Marin exclaimed clenching her fist.

A few of the other students were looking at them, Marin then shot them a glare, and they soon went back to eating.

"How can I win all I have with me is spirit of the breeze, Lunar Queen Elizhim, people running about and exchange," Amy stated.

"Well I have these three other cards that might be able to work with yours," Marin stated.

"Thanks I really appreciate this," Amy replied. She then started eating her food.

**

* * *

**

Adam was about to enter the slifer dorm when another slifer stopped him.

"So have you built a new deck, you've been gone all day," the slifer commented.

"I don't know why you care Marty, you're my roommate not my brother, though if you must know yes I have a new deck," Adam stated.

Marty then activated his dueling disc. "Then let's give that new deck of yours a test run," he stated.

"Sure, I was told... um I mean I'm sure this deck is unbeatable," Adam stated.

**(Adam 5,000 LP Marty 5,000 LP)**

"I'll go first," Marty stated.

"I'll start with UFO Turtle in attack mode," Marty explained.

A wired turtle with a space saucer shell appeared hovering over the field. **(atk 1,400)**

"That'll do for now, now let's see what your deck can do," Marty stated.

Adam then drew a card and looked at the six cards in her hand.

He looked at the cards in his hand, "I don't understand this deck at all," he thought.

"I summon Cure Mermaid in attack mode," Adam stated.

The playful mermaid appeared in a splash. She smiled sweetly. **(atk 1,500)**

"Now Cure Mermaid attack UFO turtle," Adam exclaimed.

The mermaid grinned and blew a flurry of bubbles at the strange turtle shattering it**. (Marty 4,900 LP)**

"Thanks, since you destroyed UFO turtle I'm allowed to summon a fire monster with 1,500 attack or less from my deck so I summon the thing in the crater," Marty stated.

A large crater formed, filled nearly to the brim with lava, two eyes peered out of the molten goo. **(atk 1,000)**

"I end my turn," Adam stated.

Marty then drew a card to start his turn.

"I summon element dragon in attack mode," Marty exclaimed.

The small element enhanced dragon appeared roaring.** (atk 1,500)**

"Big deal it has the same attack power as my monster," Adam commented.

"Actually no, since there's a fire monster out element dragon gains five hundred attack points," Marty explained.

The dragon snorted flames out of its nostrils and glared at him. **(atk 1,500 – 2,000)**

"Element dragon, attack Cure Mermaid," Marty exclaimed.

The dragon unleashed a stream of flames incinerating her. **(Adam 4,500 LP)**

"Now the Thing in the Crater will attack you directly," Marty explained.

Lava splashed up and scalded the other duelist. **(Adam 3,500 LP)**

"Why can't you go easy on me," Adam exclaimed.

"Where's the fun in that, it's not worth dueling if I go easy on you," Marty replied before ending his turn.

Adam then drew a card.

"I can play your game too I summon Element Valkyrie in attack mode," Adam exclaimed.

A fairy in a blue outfit with long red hair holding a staff with fire on one end and water on the other appeared on the field **(atk 1,500 – 2,000)**

"She gets that fire monster on the field bonus too, and since she's stronger then your thing in the crater I'll have her attack it," Adam exclaimed.

She cautiously approached the edge and looked in. a strange form cloaked in lava rose from the surface. She hurled her weapon spearing the creature, which sank back into the lava. **(Marty 3,900 LP)**

"Oh yeah I'm winning now," Adam exclaimed.

A plume of lava shot out of the crater and the imposing armored monarch of flames appeared as the crater slowly closed back up. **(atk 2,400)**

"How did you summon that it's not even your turn," Adam exclaimed.

"It's your fault, when you destroy the thing in the crater I can special summon a pyro type monster from my hand," Marty explained.

"I'm never going to win," Adam complained.

"Don't think that way, what you need to do is think about what you are doing, if you consternate and try your best I'm sure you can win, and you need to learn that so you can win your big duel tomorrow," Marty explained.

"I end my turn," Adam sighed.

Marty then drew a card to start his turn.

"Well I hope you learned something because this duel is over," Marty stated.

"Already," Adam gasped.

"That's correct because I summon Little chimera in attack mode," Marty stated.

A small grey beast appeared surrounded by a fiery aura**. (atk 600)**

"Now thanks to its special ability all fire monsters gain five hundred attack points," Mary explained.

The chimera flared as well as the firestorm monarch who clenched his hands as he grew stronger.

**Little Chimera) atk 1,100  
****Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch) atk 2,900**

"Give me a break, I'm not used to this deck yet," Adam exclaimed.

"That's strange, why did you pick those cards then," Marty replied.

"Because they make a good deck," Adam replied.

"Thestalos attack Element Valkyrie," Marty exclaimed.

A ball of fire swirled into existence between his hands and he thrust the fireball at the Valkyrie destroying her. **(Adam 2,600 LP)**

"Little Chimera attack him directly," Marty exclaimed.

The chimera ran forward and struck him with a blazing tackle. **(Adam 1,500 LP)**

"And now element dragon attack him directly and end this duel," Marty ordered.

Element dragon breathed forth a blaze of flames that washed over him. **(Adam 0 LP)**

"It looks like you need more practice, luckily I can help you," Marty stated.

"Good because based off this duel I need lots of help," Adam replied.

**

* * *

**

Amy and Marin were working on Amy's new deck and they were almost finished.

"Do you think I'll ever get my deck back," Amy asked.

"Of course you will, I'll make sure of it," Marin replied.

"Do you think I can beat Bradford tomorrow, I'm nervous I've never dueled without my fairy deck what if I goof," Amy commented.

"Just calm down and do your best," Marin assured her.

"Are you sure he's behind this," Amy asked?

"Nothing's below that greedy little worm," Marin replied.

"Thanks for the help, I really appreciate it," Amy stated.

Amy then looked through her new deck before placing it on the bedside table.

Amy then climbed up to her bunk and soon fell asleep.

**To be continued…**

Looks like Amy didn't exactly have a great time in this chapter, first someone takes her deck, and then Bradford challenges her to a duel. Can Amy beat Bradford in the re-match with the deck Marin helped her make, will they find the person who has Amy's deck and will Amy every get her fairy deck back, find out next time in a chapter I will call standing tall.


	17. C17: Standing Tall

**Chapter seventeen) Standing Tall**

_Previously on tales from Duel Academy, Amy lost her deck and shortly afterwards challenged to a re-match by Bradford, meanwhile Adam (the person who took Amy's deck) tried out his new deck against his roommate and lost in five turns. Will Adam be able to win his big duel with Amy's deck let's rejoin the story just before Amy's duel against Bradford begins. _

Amy and Bradford were in front of the slifer dorm, duel disc activated ready to duel, besides Marin there were only a few spectators and they were all slifers.

"Not too big of a crowd, that's good," Amy commented.

"Not for me, I wanted to humiliate you in front of a huge crowd, however there's a big duel going on in the duel arena," Bradford replied.

"Before we duel I want to know are you behind this," Amy asked.

"All I'll say is I did not take your deck or make someone else take it now enough talk, let's duel," Bradford replied.

**(Bradford 5,000 LP Amy 5,000 LP)**

"I'll go first," Bradford exclaimed as he drew a sixth card.

"Let's face it I'm surprised you even were able to make a deck, though nothing you have will be able to stand up to my high-powered deck and here's proof I summon Zombyra the Dark in attack mode," Bradford exclaimed.

A man in a blue outfit, a red cape and bone plating appeared on the field and did a pose **(atk 2,100)**

"I'm not afraid of him, don't you remember our last duel, he wasn't really that helpful," Amy stated.

"I've learned since last time, I'm now a smarter and tougher dullest and you have whatever it is you could throw together and call a deck, and soon I'll show you what kind of a duelist I am," Bradford stated.

"Horrible," Marin replied.

"No, I'll love to crush your friend to get revenge for that but I can't attack because it's the first turn so hurry up and take your turn you slifer slacker," Bradford commented.

"You do realize you're a slifer too," Amy replied.

"And that would mean you're a slacker as well, you sure fit the part," Marin commented.

"Why don't you go watch the duel in the duel arena, let me know if that loser wins and avoids being expelled," Bradford replied.

"But you're the only loser I know," Marin told him.

Amy then drew a card to start her turn.

"I'll start with Lunar Queen Elizhim in defense mode," Amy stated.

A brown haired fairy with large white wings and pointed ears, wearing a pink dress appeared shielding herself. **(def 1,100)**

"That's your monster, just as I expected you have nothing, face it my power is unmatched." Bradford mocked.

"Except by any decent monster," Marin commented.

"I'll place two cards face down and end my turn," Amy stated.

"You want to see a great move watch this," Bradford said as he drew a card.

"That's it, more like mediocre," Marin commented.

"Well say that when I tribute Zombyra for the Summoned Skull," Bradford exclaimed.

A large bony fiend appeared on his side of the field **(atk 2,500)**

"OK, it's more like mediocre," Marin stated.

"You two are pest don't you know greatness when you see it, I am a great duelist probably as great as Kaiba," Bradford exclaimed.

"Wow next you're going to say you're as good as Yugi, but it isn't true," Marin stated.

"You jerks better be nice just remember I know where Amy's… um back to the duel Summoned Skull destroy Amy's fairy," Bradford exclaimed.

The huge fiend charged and unleashed a bolt of electricity destroying her monster.

"I end my turn," Bradford stated.

Amy then drew a card to start her turn.

"I'll place a monster in face down defense mode and that's all I'll do this turn.

A card appeared on Amy's side the field.

"What's the matter, are your lame monsters too afraid to show their faces anymore," Bradford teased as he drew a card.

"Yeah because your face is disgusting," Marin replied.

"That's it I had enough of this, I'll shut you up by crushing your friend and I'll do that by summoning Marauding Captain in attack mode," Bradford stated.

The scared veteran appeared on the field and called for back up. **(atk 1,200)**

"Now I can use his special ability to summon another level four monster so I'll also summon Goblin Attack Force," Bradford exclaimed.

A group of goblins armed with clubs appeared on the field **(atk 2,300) **

"So are you scared yet," Bradford asked.

"No not even a little," Amy replied.

"Maybe this will change your mind Marauding Captain attack her monster," Bradford ordered.

Brandishing his two swords he rushed towards the hidden monster, which revealed to be a strange looking metallic jar.

"You just activated my monster's ability," Amy stated.

"No I didn't, I destroyed it," Bradford replied.

"When Cyber Jar is flipped face up it destroys all monsters on the field," Amy explained.

"No," Bradford exclaimed

The green force field bubble beneath its eye vanished and a furious force sucked all other monsters towards the jar, Summoned Skull clawing the ground, the goblins futilely running and the captain attempting to brace himself with his swords. Soon all three where sucked inside, whereas the jar chuckled and exploded.

"Now we each pick up five cards and show them to each other, then we must summon any level four or lower monsters, since it's your turn you go first," Amy explained.

Bradford then picked up the next five cards; he got Cyber-Tech Alligator, Slate Warrior, Axe of Despair, Ultimate Offering, and Change of Heart.

"I'll summon Slate Warrior in attack mode," Bradford stated.

A strange blue fiend dressed in gold appeared holding a staff **(Atk 1,900)**

Amy then picked up pot of greed, dark factory of mass production, United Residence, People Running About, and Spirit of the Breeze.

"I'll place all three monsters in defense mode," Amy stated.

**People Running About) def 600  
****United Residence) def 400  
****Spirit of the Breeze) def 1,800**

"Slate Warrior attack Spirit of the Breeze," Bradford exclaimed.

The fiend leapt up and struck the kneeling fairy shattering her.

"I really don't care what you do anymore, nothing you summon will be good enough to beat me, I'll just play one card face down and end my turn." Bradford stated.

Amy then drew a card.

"I play pot of greed," Amy stated before drawing two more cards.

"Now I summon Exiled Force in attack mode," Amy explained.

A small group of rebels wielding a wide array of weapons appeared** (Atk 1,000)**

"Next I'll change my other monsters to attack mode," Amy stated.

**People Running About) atk 600  
****United Residence) atk 1,000**

"Are you trying to lose, none of those weaklings can destroy my Slate Warrior," Bradford exclaimed.

"Exiled Force can, all I need to do is tribute them and I can destroy one of your monsters," Amy stated.

The whole gang leapt forward and rapidly attacked the fiend. He spun his staff about sending them flying then shattering before he shattered himself.

"No fair," Bradford exclaimed.

"People Running About attack Bradford," Amy exclaimed.

The group of ordinary people rushed him and mobbed him. **(Bradford 4,400 LP)**

"United Residence attack him as well," Amy ordered.

They however held swords and slashed at him with them. **(Bradford 3,400 LP)**

"I end my turn," Amy stated.

Bradford then drew a card to start his turn.

"I play pot of greed," Bradford stated, he then drew another two cards.

"Well it's been fun but it's time to crush you," Bradford stated.

"And how exactly are you going to crush me, you've yet to touch my life points," Amy stated.

"I play Change of Heart now I take control of your United Residence," Bradford stated.

The armed rebels were possessed and dragged over to his field.

"Now bye-bye weakling, because I banish you to summon Cyber-Tech Alligator," Bradford exclaimed.

They vanished and the part machine lizard appeared brandishing his claws. **(atk 2500)**

"Now I activate Ultimate offering so I can summon as many monsters as I want to so I summon Vorce Raider," Bradford exclaimed.

The cruel beast warrior wielding his axe leapt up and snarled **(Atk 1,900)**

"And another one," Bradford stated.

Another identical to the first appeared **(Atk 1,900)**

"And I'm not stopping there I also summon Chainsaw Insect," Bradford exclaimed.

A large insect with huge chainsaw mandibles appeared. **(Atk 2,400)**

"You summoned four monsters in one turn," Amy exclaimed.

"I told you I had power, of course the extra summons come at a cost I have to pay five hundred life points for each normal summon after the first one. So I lose a few life points, no big deal," Bradford commented. **(Bradford 1,900 LP) **

"So now what do you think of me, "Bradford commented.

"Your gonna loose if you give up all your points," Marin stated.

"My power is so great it won't matter, your lame little friend won't get another turn, because I have enough force to win right now," Bradford exclaimed.

"Before you do anything else I'm going to activate a trap, it's called Threatening Roar," Amy stated.

A loud bellowing roar sounded and his monsters took a step back.

"I'm not impressed, now back to your demise Cyber-Tech Alligator attack her last monster," Bradford exclaimed.

The monster didn't budge an inch.

"I said attack you stupid monster. I don't have all day," Bradford exclaimed.

"It can't Threatening Roar prevents you from declaring any attacks this turn," Amy explained.

"All you are doing now is wasting my time, next turn I'm going to flatten you into the ground," Bradford exclaimed.

Amy then drew a card to start her turn.

"Then it's a good thing there won't be a next turn," Amy stated.

"What, no you can't beat me look at my power, I'm unstoppable," Bradford exclaimed.

"I start by playing Silent Doom with this I can revive a normal monster in defense mode so I bring back United Residence," Amy stated.

The armored rebels appeared once more **(def 400)**

"Next I summon Oppressed People in attack mode," Amy stated.

A group of tired looking peasants appeared. **(atk 400)**

"Oh I'm so scared, Amy has three wimps on the field whatever will I do," Bradford teased.

"You still don't see it do you, I've been setting up my secret plan since this duel stared, and you did everything I wanted you to now I can activate one of the toughest traps in the game I activate…" Amy started to say.

"You can't activate Mirror Force on your turn," Bradford stated.

"This one is tougher, anyways I activate Huge Revolution," Amy exclaimed.

All three groups of people glared at him.

"Huge what," Bradford replied.

"Revolution this trap can only be activated if United Residence, Oppressed People, and People Running About are all on my side of the field now they revolt against you and destroy everything on your side of the field and in your hand leaving you with nothing," Amy stated.

Thus mentioned monsters looked too each other and then grinned. They brandished their weapons and charged across the field. Before anyone could react everything on his field and his hand was gone.

"That's not fair, I have nothing now," Bradford exclaimed.

"Next I play Shield and Sword this swaps the attack and defense of all monsters on the field," Amy stated.

**Oppressed People) atk 2,000  
****People Running About) atk 600  
****United Residence) def 1,000**

"Hey wait, this is not fair, you weren't supposed to beat me," Bradford exclaimed.

"Oppressed People attack Bradford directly and end this," Amy stated.

The now empowered people rushed foreword and swung at him with farming implements. **(Bradford 0 LP)**

"But how I had power, I wasn't even able to make you lose a single life point," Bradford companied.

"I probably shouldn't tell you, though since I'm nice I will. I came into this duel with a plan, my plan was to revolt against you, I used my cards wisely and never strayed from my plan while you just showed off how powerful your deck was, in the end strategy beat power maybe you'll learn something from this," Amy replied.

"Shut up you loser, you just lucked out, I'm the one who should have won, I'll get you next time, but for now I'm leaving I'm going to watch the rest of the duel going on in the duel arena," Bradford said before running away.

"Well I'm going to go look for the slifer that has my deck," Amy commented before walking away.

* * *

**Place) duel arena**

Adam was in the middle of a duel, his opponent Jake a ra-yellow duelist currently had Airknight Parshath in attack mode **(atk 1,900) **and four cards in his hand. He also had 4,400 life points as well as one face down, while Adam was down to 3,200 life points, the only monster he had left was happy lover and it was in attack mode **(atk 800)**. Adam's opponent seemed to only be using monsters that could do damage through defense and Adam was quickly running out of options, as we join the duel already in progress Adam set a monster in face down defense mode and also played a face down leaving him with one card in his hand.

"Defense mode, like that'll help you," Jake commented.

"I end my turn," Adam stated.

"Then I'll start mine," Jake said before drawing a card.

"Now it's time the real fun starts, you see I came across a very rare card awhile ago and now it's time to use it but first I activate a trap called Level Conversion Lab," Jake stated.

"Level what," Adam commented.

"Figures you wouldn't know, anyways I pick a monster I want to summon like my Ancient Gear Golem…,' Jake started to say.

"Wait that needs two tributes and you only have one monster," Adam exclaimed.

"That's why I played the trap, now I roll a die and the level of my monster changes to what I roll for one turn unless I roll a one, if that happens my golem goes straight to the graveyard," Jake explained.

A blue die appeared and Adam threw it, the die landed in the middle of the arena and came to a stop on three.

"There now my golem is a level three monster so I summon it in attack mode," Jake stated.

The titanic construct of gears rose up, its one glowing red eye glaring at him. It's massive fist ready to obliterate his defenses. **(atk 3,000)**

"That's hardly fair," Adam explained.

"It's legal, that was a normal summon, now moving on I play monster reborn to summon Mesfit the infernal general in attack mode," Jake explained.

The fiend general mounted on his fiendish horse appeared brandishing his axe.** (atk 1,800)**

"Not him again," Adam exclaimed.

"Now the real fun begins Ancient Gear Golem attack happy lover with mechanized melee," Jake exclaimed.

"Well I have a trap," Adam stated.

"Too bad when my golem attacks you can't play any spells or traps," Jake explained.

"Oh no," Adam exclaimed

The monsters gears whirred and the massive fist thrust forward striking down happy lover. **(Adam 1,000 LP)**

"Next Airknight Parshath will attack your final monster," Jake stated.

"Well I play enchanted javelin so I gain life points," Adam stated. **(Adam 2,900)**

The monster charged forward anyway and slashed at the monster that was a Marshmallon, who quickly regained its original shape smiling. **(def 500) (Adam 1,500 LP)** **(Jake 3,400 LP)**

"What just happened and why is your little blob still on the field," Jake exclaimed.

"Simple when you attack a face down Marshmallon you lose one thousand life points, also Marshmallon can't be destroyed by battle, so it's going nowhere," Adam explained.

"I may not be able to destroy your monster but that won't stop me from draining your points, Mesfit attack," Jake exclaimed.

The cruel fiend general attempted to slice the small fairy in two. However it bounced back ounce more. **(Adam 200 LP)**

He snorted as he returned to Jake's field.

"Well that'll do for this turn," Jake stated.

Adam sighed, he could not believe he was this close to losing, his deck had yet to show anything impressive, he lost all three practice duels yesterday and unless he drew a real good card, this duel would be over. Adam then closed his eyes before drawing a card. He read the text on the card and smiled.

"I play a field spell, we're taking a trip to The Sanctuary in the Sky," Adam exclaimed.

The massive palace in the clouds rose up behind him, topped with a large tower. The ground turned into clouds.

"And what exactly does this field spell do," Jake asked.

"Something wonderful, but I'm not telling you, I will end my turn though," Adam replied.

Jake then drew a card to start his turn.

"I may not know what your field spell does but it doesn't frighten me Gear Golem attack with mechanized melee," Jake exclaimed.

The huge machine hurled its fist at the tinny fairy who didn't even flinch **(Adam 200 LP)**

"Wait why didn't you lose any life points," Jake exclaimed.

"Fine I'll tell you, The Sanctuary in the Sky prevents battle damage when you attack a fairy and Marshmallon is a fairy so I take no damage, go ahead attack with your other monsters too, they can't hurt me either," Adam stated.

"I end my turn," Jake stated.

Adam then drew a card to start his turn.

"I play Graceful Charity now I draw three cards, though I must discard two of them," Adam stated.

"Will you look at that I got Pot of Greed now I can draw two more cards," Adam stated.

"Draw all you want I'm not afraid of you," Jake stated.

"Well let's change that, I play Monster Reborn and I'm going to revive Guardian Angel Joan," Adam exclaimed,

A large fairy of light appeared clothed in pure white gowns. **(Atk 2,800)**

"And before you claim she's not strong enough I'll play the equip card Cestus of Dagla, and I'm giving it to Guardian Angel Joan," Adam stated.

A golden Cestus appeared in each of her hands. **(atk 3,300)**

"Guardian Angel Joan attack his golem," Adam exclaimed.

She glared at the machine and then leapt towards it slashing it to pieces with little effort. **(Adam 500 LP / Jake 3,100 LP)**

"And now I gain life points equal to your monster's attack points," Adam exclaimed.

An aura of light surrounded him **(Adam 3,500 LP)**

"Now who's losing, well I'm done for now," Adam stated.

Jake then drew a card to start his turn.

"I can't let this slacker beat me, if I don't take down that angel, he'll just keep gaining life points, it's time for on of my favorite moves," Jake thought.

"I play gift of the martyr and I give Mesfit all 1,900 of Airknight Parshath's attack points," Jake exclaimed.

His airknight became a spirit and granted Mesfit its power **(atk 3,700)**

"Now Mesfit trample his angel," Jake exclaimed.

The fiend general rushed forward on his horse and slashed the angel in two shattering her. **(Adam 3,500 LP)**

"You battled a fairy, I take no damage," Adam stated.

"Well… OK that wasn't the smartest move, I end my turn," Jake stated.

Adam then drew a card.

"I remove two light monsters from play to summon Soul of Purity and Light in attack mode," Adam exclaimed.

A soul of purity and light appeared in front of Adam. **(atk 2,000)**

"Now I'll swap Marshmallon to attack mode," Adam stated.

**Marshmallon) atk 300**

"Soul of Purity and light attack Mesfit," Adam exclaimed.

The fairy lifted its hands and a pulse of light shot at Mesfit shattering him and his mount **(Jake 2,900)**

"Now Marshmallon attack him directly," Adam exclaimed.

The seemingly cute monster bore fangs and leapt across the field to bite him **(Jake 2,600)**

"I end my turn," Adam stated.

Jake then drew a card to start his.

"OK time to calm down, I don't want to lose to this guy, Ok he has two monsters and no cards in his hand, so I'm guessing he probably won't draw another monster so no matter what I play this turn I won't lose yet," Jake thought.

"I play Spear Dragon in defense mode," Jake stated.

The long beaked dragon appeared shielding itself with its wings **(def 0)**

"Next I'll play Monster Reincarnation I discard one card to return ancient gear golem to my hand" he continued.

"I'll place one card face down and end my turn," Jake stated.

Adam then drew a card.

"I play a trap, it's Fruits of Kozaky's Studies, I look at the next three cards in my deck and re-arrange them as I see fit," Jake explained.

When Jake saw the cards he smiled before changing the order and retuning them to his deck.

"I don't care what you did because this duel is over I tribute Marshmallon for Airknight Parshath in attack mode," Adam stated.

"You have that," Jake exclaimed.

"Yes I do, now Airknight Parshath attack spear dragon," Adam exclaimed.

Airknight parasite galloped towards spear dragon and slashed at it destroying it in the process **(Jake 1,000 LP)**

"Now Soul of Purity and light attack him directly and end this duel," Adam exclaimed.

She sent another pulse of light towards him knocking him from his feet.** (Jake 0 LP)**

"Well I won so I'm staying here, goodbye I'm going back to my room," Adam exclaimed before walking towards the exit. However before he was able to leave Marin steeped in front of him and glared at him.

"That's Amy's deck isn't it," Marin demanded.

"Well, I'll explain, just follow me," Adam said before waling into an empty hallway.

"I don't know how you know but this really isn't my deck, I might have returned it but that was the most amazing win I ever had so I'm keeping the deck, though since I'm not a total jerk Amy can have my old deck, will that be okay," Adam stated.

"No it is not okay, give it back now or I'll duel you for it," Marin replied.

"Fine but if you lose I keep this deck," Adam replied.

"Let's do this," Marin commented.

"Just so you know I added a card to the deck if you somehow manage to win I'll let you keep it as well, so do you still accept my challenge," Adam stated.

"I accept," Marin replied.

**To be continued… **

Well Amy managed to show Bradford that a great plan can beat his super powered deck, however for her to get her fairy deck back Marin will need to beat the person who has the fairy deck, she's already beat the fairy deck twice in this story will she win this time find out in a chapter that will simply be called standing tall part two.


	18. C18: standing tall part two

**Chapter eighteen) standing tall part two**

_Previously on tales from dueling academy Amy won her duel against Bradford by using the powerful trap card called huge revaluation, however she got no information about the location of her deck. While that was happening Adam (the person who has Amy's deck) somehow managed to win his big duel and decided he would keep the fairy deck however before he could leave the arena Marin demeaned he give the deck back. Adam refused so Marin challenged him to a duel and the winner gets Amy's fairy deck. Can Marin win or will Amy need to start using a new deck, let's find out._

**(Marin 5,000 LP Adam 5,000 LP)**

"All I'm going to do is summon Dragon Zombie in attack mode and end my turn," Marin stated.

A decaying dragon zombie appeared on Marin's side of the field and roared** (atk 1,600)**

Adam then drew a card to start his turn. He looked at his hand and sighed.

"I summon Shining Angel in defense mode," Adam stated.

The radiant angel in a white robe appeared. **(def 800)**

"Before we continue I just want to know what are you getting out of this. Why would you care what happened to Amy's deck. I'm not trying to be rude, I'm just wondering," Adam commented.

"She's my friend I won't allow you to get away with this," Marin replied.

"Well that makes sense, though it won't stop me from winning, well I end my turn," Adam replied.

Marin then drew a card to start her turn.

"I play Mystic Plasma Zone, then I summon Vampire Lady in attack mode," Marin stated.

The female vampire appeared as the aura of darkness appeared she grinned then the darkness seeped into her **(atk1,550 – 2,050)**

**Dragon Zombie) atk 1,600- 2,100**

"That's nice however the effect of my monster will save me," Adam stated.

"Sure it will, now Dragon Zombie attack his monster," Marin exclaimed.

The rotting dragon let loose a spray of rot and flame that destroyed the angel

"Now I can summon another shining angel," Adam stated.

The radiant angel in a white robe appeared. **(atk 1,400)**

"Vampire Lady attack his angel," Marin ordered.

She extended her hands and laughed as streaks of dark energy traced towards the angel who shattered. **(Adam 4.350 LP)**

"Since Vampire lady did battle damage you have to discard one card from your deck to the graveyard and I chose that you must lose a trap card," Marin explained.

Adam looked though the deck before discarding Seven Tools of the Bandit.

"Well at least I'm not defenseless I can summon another light monster so I choose Element Valkyrie," Adam exclaimed.

A fairy in a blue outfit with long red hair holding a staff with fire on one end and water on the other appeared on the field **(atk 1,500)**

"Your move," Marin stated.

"It may have taken a few duels but now I know how this deck works, so I remove two light monsters from play to summon Soul of Purity and Light in attack mode," Adam exclaimed.

A soul of purity and light appeared in front of Adam. **(atk 2,000)**

"And now I'm giving my monster Cestus of Dagla, this grants my monster five hundred extra attack points and I gain life points equal to any battle damage this monster does," Adam explained.

**Soul of Purity and Light) atk 2,000 – 2,500**

"Now it's time to get rid of some of those zombies, Soul of Purity and light attack Vampire lady," Adam exclaimed.

The soul of light thrust a cestus forward and she gasped as she was destroyed **(Marin 4,550 LP) (Adam 4,900 LP)**

"And just like that almost all of the damage you did is gone, when you have this much healing losing just doesn't happen, and to add to the healing I play cure Mermaid in defense mode," Adam stated.

The playful mermaid appeared in a splash. She smiled sweetly. **(def 800)**

"Well that ends my turn though I'm not afraid there's not much you can do anyways," Adam teased.

"You wanna bet, I activate Monster Reborn on Vampire Lady," Marin stated after drawing a card.

The ankh appeared and so did her vampire lady anew grinning ounce more **(atk 1,550 – 2,050)**

"Actually we are betting the winner gets the deck I'm using and just because I'm afraid of zombies, bringing her back won't help you," Adam stated.

"I activate Gift of the Martyr now by tributeing Dragon Zombie its attack is added to my Vampire Lady's attack," Marin explained.

**Vampire Lady) atk 2,050 – 3,650**

"Now Strike down that soul," Marin exclaimed.

She charged up energy and hurled a sparking ball of dark energy that vaporized the monster. **(Adam 4,050 LP)**

"What does your scary vampire what from me this time," Adam asked nervously.

"You have to get rid of another precious trap card," Marin sated.

"Then I'll discard hidden book of spell," Adam said as he removed the card from his deck and placed it in the graveyard.

"Next I will play book of life to summon dragon Zombie to my side of the field and remove Soul of Purity and light from play," Marin stated.

A decaying dragon zombie appeared on Marin's side of the field and roared** (atk 1,600 – 2,100)**

Adam sighed and then drew a card to start his turn.

"First my mermaid gives me life points," Adam stated.

Then cure mermaid threw her hands in the air and Adam was surrounded by a soothing blue aura **(Adam 4,850 LP)**

"I play the spell card pot of greed, and now I can draw two more cards," Adam exclaimed.

"Next I play The Sanctuary in the Sky, and this card does a lot more then let us stand on clouds, but I won't tell you what it does yet," Adam stated as he played the card. He then said "Now guess what happens to your field spell."

"Duh, it's destroyed that's something any duelist should know," Marin replied.

"Now your monsters lose their attack bonus," Adam stated.

The massive palace in the clouds rose up behind him, topped with a large tower. The ground turned into clouds.

Adam looked around and smiled. "This card is so cool, I love cards that allow me to do things I never would actuary be able to do. We're standing on clouds, this rocks," Adam stated.

He then looked at the cards in his hand before saying "I will now tribute my Element Valkyrie to summon Airknight Parshath in attack mode."

A fairy monster with the top half of a person and the bottom half of a horse welding a sword and shield appeared on the field. **(Atk 1,900)**

"That vampire scares me so it must leave, Airknight Parshath attack vampire lady," Adam exclaimed.

Brandishing it's sword the centaur slew the vampire **(Marin 4,200 LP)**

"Now my monster's special power activates and I get to draw a card," Adam stated.

"That will end my turn," Adam stated.

"I activate pot of greed," Marin stated before drawing two cards.

"I'll place two cards face down and then I'll have Dragon Zombie attack your Mermaid," Marin stated.

With another rancid burst of fiery breath the mermaid was eradicated.

"That wasn't very nice," Adam commented as he drew a card to start his turn.

"I'll play one card face down as well and now Airknight Parshath take down her Dragon Zombie and eliminate her last monster," Adam exclaimed.

"Now I activate my face down card, Labarith of Nightmare," Marin stated.

"Nice try but that won't stop my attack and when I deal damage to you I'll draw another card," Adam teased.

the monster slew this monster as well. **(Marin 3,900 LP)**

Adam then drew a card.

"Well I end my turn, and don't think I don't care if my monster goes to defense mode, my face down will protect it.

Airknight Parshath was then forced into defense mode. **(def 1,400)**

"That's what you think, I activate the trap card Tragedy, now all monsters in defense mode on your side of the field are destroyed," Marin stated.

Airknight Parshath then exploded into a million pixels.

"My monster," Adam exclaimed. Marin then drew a card to start her turn.

"I summon Mataza the Zapper in attack mode,": Marin exclaimed.

A samurai in green armor appeared on the field **(atk 1,300)**

"Mataza attack him directly," Marin ordered.

"I don't think so I play draining shield, now that attack is negated and I gain life points too," Adam stated.

He slammed into the shield and bounced off **(Adam 6,150 LP)**

"Whatever, Mataza attack him again," Marin ordered.

"What, no fair," Adam exclaimed.

He rushed forward once more and slashed at him. **(Adam 4,850 LP)**

"I'll place one card face down and end my turn," Marin stated.

Adam then drew a card to start his turn.

"I'm not going to allow you to win, I'm making my stand right now with a monster in face down defense mode." Adam stated before playing the card. He then ended his turn.

After drawing a card Marin said, "fine by me, I sacrifice Mataza the Zapper for Mesfit the infernal general in attack mode."

The fiend general mounted on his fiendish horse appeared. **(atk 1,800)**

"Now attack his monster," Marin exclaimed.

The general rushed forward ready to swing at his newly revealed Marshmallon.**(def 500)**

"You fell for it, not only is my Marshmallon not destroyed, you attacked it while it was face down so you lose one thousand life points and I lose none thanks to the effect of The Sanctuary in the Sky, now I'm untouchable," Adam exclaimed.

"You wish I activate Mystical Space Typhoon from my hand and I'm targeting your sanctuary," Marin commented.

"No, I need that," Adam exclaimed.

A gust of wind blew forward toppling the heavenly palace **(Adam 3,550 LP)**

"Now you lose a card from your hand," Marin explained.

Mesfit pointed and a card in Adam's hand glowed, he muttered something and placed it in the card graveyard.

"How are you doing so well," Adam exclaimed.

"I'm good, don't you forget it," Marin replied.

Marin then ended her turn and her monster swapped to defense mode **(def 1,700)**

Adam the drew a card to start his turn.

"First I swap Marshmallon to attack mode," Adam stated.

**Marshmallon) atk 300**

"Next I summon Hysteric Fairy in attack mode," Adam exclaimed.

A spectacled fairy holding a book appeared on the field. **(Atk 1,800)**

"Hysteric Fairy attack Mesfit," Adam ordered.

His monster adjusted it's glasses and fired a blast at her monster destroying the fiend general.

"Now Marshmallon attack her directly," Adam exclaimed.

The seemingly cute monster bore fangs and leapt across the field to bite Marin. **(Marin 2,600 LP)**

"And thanks to your trap when I end my turn Marshmallon will go back to defense mode protecting my life points, wow I sound like a pro duelist now, anyways I end my turn," Adam stated.

**Marshmallon) def 500  
****Hysteric Fairy) def 800**

After drawing a card Marin stated, "I place one card face down and end my turn."

Adam chuckled and drew a card to star his turn.

"Now I got you I tribute both of my monsters for Guardian Angel Joan in attack mode," Adam exclaimed.

A large fairy of light appeared clothed in pure white gowns. **(Atk 2,800)**

"Well I activate call of the haunted on Mesfit the infernal general," Marin explained.

The fiend general mounted on his fiendish horse appeared. **(atk 1,800)**

"That doesn't frighten me, my monster is way stronger Guardian Angel Joan attack Mesfit," Adam exclaimed.

"Not so fast, I activate my trap rising energy," Marin stated.

"What does that do," Adam asked?

"All I have to do is discard one card from my hand and I can raise the attack of a monster by 1,500 points," Marin explained.

He roared as pure power coursed through him **(atk 3,300)**

"Wait stop the attack," Adam exclaimed.

"Too late," Marin replied.

He batted aside the sphere of light she shot and hurled his axe at her shattering the angel. **(Adam 3,050 LP)**

He snapped his fingers and the axe returned to his hand. Adam then lost one card from his hand.

"No fair now I can't even summon a replacement monster to protect myself with, all I can do is end my turn," Adam stated.

Marin then drew a card to start her turn.

"I play graceful charity," Marin explained before drawing three cards, next she discarded two cards to the graveyard.

"Now I summon King of the Skull Servants in attack mode," Marin stated.

A skeleton in royal purple robes rose up cackling silently **(atk 3,000)**

"Wait how is he so strong you haven't played a single skull servant," Adam exclaimed.

"Duh, that's what I've been discarding, now Mesfit attack him directly," Marin exclaimed.

Mesfit raced forward and struck him this time.**(Adam 1,250 LP) **

Adam then lost another card from his hand.

"Now king of the skull servants attack him directly as well," Marin ordered.

He let loose a blast of darkness that knocked him down. **(Adam 0 LP)**

"I lost, that means I lose the deck I can actually win with, my other decks almost always lose," Adam stated.

"Don't complain, just try harder or something," Marin told him.

"Well as agreed here's the deck back, I suppose it's not really fair if I keep it, oh one more thing please don't tell on me, I'm in enough trouble as it is," Adam stated before giving Amy's deck to Marin.

"Fine, just don't do it again," Marin growled at him.

"Also can you tell Amy I'm sorry I only took her deck because I needed it to win a duel," Adam stated.

"Well what you did was wrong," Marin replied.

"Well I should probably go now," Adam said before running away

**

* * *

**

Amy was currently taking to a slifer student with light blue hair.

"So he snatched your deck, that's not right," the student stated.

"I know I had to borrow some cards from a friend to make a replacement deck," Amy replied.

"Why didn't you just tell a teacher, stealing someone's deck is against school rules," the student stated.

"I was too afraid, Dr. Crowler wasn't too pleased when I visited his office to ask for a longer skirt, also I was worried they would make me leave if I no longer had a deck," Amy replied.

"Hey Amy, I have something that I think belongs to you," Marin said holding Amy's deck.

"Thank you so much, this deck means a lot to me," Amy said happily.

Marin then gave Amy's deck back to Amy.

"So how did you find it," Amy asked?

"He used it in a duel, the one Bradford was talking about, I won it back with an extra card," Marin explained.

"Also thanks to you as well, it was fun talking to you, by the way what's your name," Amy asked the student.

"Syrus," he replied.

"You're one of Jaden's friends aren't you. Remember that tag team match, that was awesome," Marin commented.

"You remember, that was so long ago," Syrus replied.

"Power Bond is pretty sweet, but check this card out," Marin stated showing him the spell card Overpowering Eye.

"What does that card do," Syrus asked?

"This allows a zombie with two thousand or fewer attack points to attack directly," Marin explained.

"It can attack directly does power bond do the same thing for another type of monster," Amy asked.

"No, power bond is used to fusion summon a machine monster. The monsters original attack is doubled however you must pay life points equal to the monsters original attack at the end of the turn," Syrus explained.

"Sounds like a very powerful card, you must be a really tough duelist," Amy commented.

"I'm not that great," Syrus said modestly.

"Don't be so modest you won by playing Power Bond, your move was awesome," Marin stated.

"You really think so, well I got to go now I promised Jaden a duel, wish me luck," Syrus commented.

"Just believe in your deck and try your best and you should do fine, it usually works for me," Amy replied.

"Thanks," Syrus said as he walked away.

"So how can I repay you for finding my deck," Amy asked.

"You don't have too," Marin replied.

"Well it's almost time for dinner, so let's go to the cafeteria, I'm hungry," Amy stated.

"Sure, let's do that," Marin replied.

**End of chapter.**

Well Amy got her deck back, that's a good thing. The adventure continues in the next chapter which will be called secret treasure.


	19. C19: Secret Treasure

**Chapter nineteen) ****Secret Treasure**

_Previously on Tales from dueling academy, Marin won Amy's deck back in a duel and quickly returned the deck to Amy who was very happy to have her deck back. We re-join the story a few days later._

Amy and Jennifer both had their dueling discs on, neither had any cards in there hand and all of the cards in play were face down. Amy had two monster cards on the field and one card in the spell and trap card zone, while Jennifer had one face down monster and three cards in the spell and trap card zone.

"I'm going to say the face down on the far right is Wall of Reveling Light," Amy stated.

"Sorry wrong again," Jennifer replied.

"What's going on," Marin asked?

"We're playing a guessing game Jennifer invented, the goal is to clear the other player's field by correctly guessing what their cards are," Amy explained.

"Your face down is Draining shield," Jennifer stated.

"Correct," Amy stated before removing the card from the field.

"Well OK, me and some of the other slifers were going to explore this one cave on the island, rumors say something about a treasure being there," Marin stated.

"What kind of treasure?" Jennifer asked.

"Sonic duck," Amy stated.

"Well I'm not sure, but it's supposed to be duel related so it might be cool," Marin replied.

"You mean like a pink duel disc with a picture of Happy Lover on the back," Amy commented.

"If you want to, you can come with us," Marin stated.

"Sounds like fun," Amy replied.

"I'll go as well, and just incase you wanted to know the monster was Sangan" Jennifer stated.

"So where are the others?" Amy asked.

"By the slifer dorm," Marin replied.

"Well then let's go, looking for treasure sounds like fun," Amy said before running towards the slifer dorm.

Soon they made it to the slifer dorm; the other slifers Marin was talking about were Jaden, Chumley and Syrus.

"This should be fun, so which way do we need to go," Amy asked?

"Well the rumors say we have to go this way," Marin stated.

"So is anyone nervous," Jennifer asked?

"Yeah I am, I heard the treasure is guarded by a big scary duel spirit, not lichus," Chumley commented.

"That's why I'm here, I can handle a duel spirit," Jennifer stated.

"Well whatever it is it's probably better then taking an exam," Jaden commented.

"Well with all the good duelists here I'm not nervous, and it's an adventure, I always wanted to go on an adventure," Amy stated. She then ran into the forest, the others soon followed.

"Do we need to run, not lichus," Chumley commented.

The others soon caught up to Amy who had stopped running and was now looking around the forest.

"I just realized I don't know which way to go, can someone else lead," Amy commented.

"I think that's it," Jaden said pointing to a large mound like structure with a cave in it amongst the trees.

"That was easy," Jennifer commented.

"Great we found it, now let's go home," Syrus stated.

"We can't go back now, we came to look for treasure, that cave is not the treasure it's where we find the treasure, now let's go spelunking," Amy exclaimed.

They all then went inside the cave with Marin and Jaden leading the way, Syrus and Chumley were at the rear of the group. Soon it started to get dark so Marin turned her flashlight on.

"Don't worry I have my deck ready if something bad happens," Jennifer stated.

Soon they made it to the end of the cave. There was a large room with a stone pedestal in the middle, upon it was a glove made of dark fabric, it also had gold plating along the fingertips and on the back of the glove there was an "eye" like on the millennium items on the back of the hand part.

"Some sort of fancy glove," Jaden commented.

Marin handed the flashlight to Jaden and approached the glove for a closer look. Amy also wanted a closer look so she walked up to the glove as well.

"I wonder if it has any special powers," Amy commented before picking it up.

"No don't," Marin exclaimed placing her hand on the glove at the same time. Just then a bright light radiated from the glove. When the light dimmed the pedestal was gone and in it's place stood Zombyra the Dark.

"I was only looking you can have the glove back," Amy stated.

"Hey Zombria if you mess with my friends, you'll have to answer to me," Jennifer exclaimed.

"Well it's not that easy, you see the two of you must duel," Zombyra said pointing to Marin and Amy.

"What, how come," Marin demanded.

"We've dueled before Marin is way better then I am, do we really need to duel because I already know I'll lose," Amy started.

"Yes, if you ever want to get out of here. The winner gets the prize, though it's a different story for the loser," Zombyra stated.

"Are you saying the loser can't leave," Jaden demanded.

"Is this going to be a shadow game," Jennifer asked.

"You could say that," Zombyra replied.

"A shadow game, I don't like the sound of that, maybe we should just run away," Amy stated.

"We can't leave even if we wanted to," Syrus stated when he noticed the passage they had come through was gone.

"I guess we have to duel," Marin stated.

"I was afraid of that," Amy sighed.

"This is definitely not sweet," Jaden commented.

Zombyra turned and it looked like he was talking to someone who wasn't there.

"Why don't you go first Marin," Zombyra stated.

"He knows our names, this is like living a nightmare," Amy commented.

"Well here I go, "Marin said before activating her dueling disc and drawing her starting hand, Amy did the same.

"What did I get myself into if I lose who knows what's going to happen to me, and considering who I'm dueling against I'm probably going to lose," Amy thought.

**(Amy 5,000 LP Marin 5,000 LP)**

"I'll start with Pyramid Turtle in attack mode," Marin stated.

A turtle with a pyramid on its back appeared on the field. **(atk 1,200)**

"I'll also play two cards face down," Marin stared before ending her turn.

Amy then drew a card to start her turn.

"If I want any chance of winning this duel, I'm going to outsmart her while at the same time not falling for her traps, like that turtle if he gets destroyed Marin will summon a high level monster and I'll be in trouble," Amy thought. She then looked at the cards in her hand for a few seconds before making a decision.

"I summon Kelbek in defense mode," Amy stated.

A brown angular fairy with one eye and a row of spikes appeared crouching in defense **(def 1,800)**

"I'll also activate my field spell the sanctuary in the sky," Amy stated.

The massive palace in the clouds rose up behind him, topped with a large tower. The ground turned into clouds.

"I end my turn," Amy stated.

Marin then drew a card to start her turn.

"I knew you were going to do that, now I activate my field Mystic Plasma Zone," Marin commented.

A dark spark came into being in the center of the arena and darkness swirled outward destroying the sanctuary and the clouds.

"Can't we just end this duel now, there's no way I can beat Marin," Amy sighed.

"Come on Amy, you can't give up now, it's not even the fifth turn yet," Jaden told her.

"I'm sorry it's just I get nervous easily, tough if I can figure out a way to outsmart Marin I might stand a chance," Amy replied.

"You don't have to, just be yourself and you'll do fine," Jaden stated.

"I wish I knew that earlier, well since there's no way out of this duel, the only thing I can do is try my best, and Kelbek will help me because the monster that destroys it is returned to its owner's hand," Amy stated.

"Nice but you'll have to do better then that, first I tribute my Pyramid turtle to summon Dark Dust Spirit in attack mode," Marin stated.

A tall zombie with yellow glowing eyes long silver hair and dark read spike studded skin appeared grinning evilly **(atk 2,200)**

"Hey Jay, what is that thing," Syrus asked.

"Beats me," Jaden replied.

"It's a spirit monster, they can be real powerful. Though the downside to spirit monsters is they can't be special summoned and they return to the owners hand at the end of the turn, though in this case that won't matter because Dark Dust Spirit destroys all face up monsters besides itself when summoned," Jennifer stated.

"But that will leave Amy wide open, not lichus," Chumley commented.

A huge dust storm picked up and destroyed Kelbek.

"This can't be good," Amy said nervously.

"Don't worry with all the healing you do this duel is far from over," Jennifer told her.

"Now Dark Dust Spirit attack her directly," Marin exclaimed.

Another sandstorm kicked up forcing Amy to shield her face. The monster shot towards her and slashed with its claws. **(Amy 2,800 LP)**

"I think something is wrong with my dueling disc because that hurt, It felt like I was really in a dust storm," Amy exclaimed.

"That's the nature of a shadow game, it's real," Zombyra replied.

"Next I activate Call of the mummy and end my turn," Marin stated. Dark Dust spirit then vanished from the field and reappeared as a card in Marin's hand.

Amy then drew a card to start her turn.

"Considering what Zombyra said I really don't want to attack Marin directly because she's my friend, however if I don't want to take another direct attack I probably should do the best I can to end this duel before anyone gets hurt too bad," Amy thought.

"I summon Dancing Fairy in attack mode," Amy stated.

A trio of fairies appeared on the field. **(Atk 1,700)**

"I activate call of the haunted and pick Pyramid Turtle," Marin stated.

A turtle with a pyramid on its back appeared on the field (**atk 1,200)**

"I use the equip spell Cestus of Dagla this will increase the attack of my monster by five hundred points and also allow me to gain life points equal to the battle damage my monster causes," Amy explained.

One of the three fairies gained the two cestuses and grinned as the other two cheered. (**Atk 2,200)**

"Nice," Marin commented.

"Dancing Fairy attack Pyramid Turtle," Amy stated.

The fairy slashed across the turtle the other two at its sides. **(Marin 4,000 Amy 3,800 LP)**

"Now with Pyramid Turtle's effect I summon Patrician of Darkness," Marin stated.

A grinning blue vampire appeared one of his wings folded in front of him. **(Atk 2,000 – 2,500)**

"Lichus that's an awesome move," Chumley commented.

"Who are you rooting for Chum," Syrus inquired.

"Probably whoever buys him a grilled cheese sandwich," Jennifer commented.

"I end my turn," Amy stated.

Marin then drew a card to start her turn.

"First I play Giant Trunade this returns all spell and trap cards to our hands," Marin stated.

"And since my spell would return my facedown treasure map to my hand I can use it to draw two cards and then discard one," she explained.

"Now I activate Overpowering eye, now a zombie with two thousand or less attack points can attack directly," Marin explained.

"That's why you lowered his attack, because now your monster can attack me directly," Amy exclaimed.

"Patrician of Darkness attack her directly," Marin exclaimed.

The Monster's eyes gleamed, then the patrician opened up it's wings and unleashed a swarm of bats that flew straight towards Amy, The bats pricked her with their fangs as they past by, Amy stumbled a little at first but then soon fell down. **(Amy 1,800 LP)**

Amy slowly got up before commenting "That one hurt more then the last one did."

"Then I re-activate call of the mummy, I'll also activate Card of Safe return and play one card face down," Marin exclaimed.

Amy drew a card and smiled before saying "Well since you did not attack my monster I can now tribute it for Airknight Parshath in attack mode."

A fairy monster with the top half of a person and the bottom half of a horse welding a sword and shield appeared on the field **(Atk 1,900)**

"It's not even strong enough, what is she thinking," Syrus commented.

"Since Giant Trunade return Cestus of Dagla to my hand I can give it to my monster to boost its attack by five hundred points," Amy stated.

A golden Cestus appeared in both of the monsters hands. **(atk 2,400)**

"That's exactly what I would have done," Chumley commented.

"Well I would have played Total Defense Shogun, now that's a really good monster," Jennifer commented.

"Airknight Parshath attack the Patrician of Darkness," Amy exclaimed.

Airknight Parshath rushed up to the Patrician of Darkness and slashed at the zombie with its sword shattering the Patrician of Darkness into pixels. **(Marin 3,600 LP / Amy 2,200 LP)**

"I activate The Grave of Enkindling now since you destroyed one of my monsters we each get to bring back a monster in defense mode and keep it in defense mode," Marin explained.

"Well Okay but first I get to draw a card thanks to the effect of Airknight Parshath," Amy stated before drawing a card.

"I pick Dancing Fairy," Amy stated.

The trio of Fairies appeared on the field **(def 1,000)**

The large zombie rose up from a grave and then crouched down **(def 3,000)**

"I picked Despair From the dark, and since a monster was brought back from my graveyard Card of Save Return activates and I get to draw a card," Marin explained.

"How can she summon that she never played that monster," Syrus commented.

"I discarded it with treasure map's effect," Marin explained.

"I'm just glad it's stuck in defense mode," Amy thought.

"I'll place one card face down and end my turn," Amy stated.

Marin then drew a card to start her turn.

"I tribute Despair From the dark for Dark Dust Spirit in attack mode," Marin exclaimed.

A tall zombie with yellow glowing eyes long silver hair and dark read spike studded skin appeared grinning evilly **(atk 2,200)**

"Not again," Amy exclaimed.

A huge dust storm picked up and destroyed all of Amy's monsters.

"Next I activate Book of Life, with this I'll revive Despair From the Dark and remove Dancing Fairy from play," Marin stated.

The large zombie rose up from a grave **(atk 2,800)**

"Now I draw a card thanks to Card of Safe Return," Marin explained before drawing a card.

"I can't just watch this anymore, Zombyra can you let me finish the duel in Amy's place," Jennifer stated.

"Request denied," Zombyra replied.

"That's nice of you though I'm the one who got me and Marin into this duel so it's only fair that I finish it, I just hope it's not going to hurt that much," Amy replied.

"Now I activate the card I drew, pot of greed," Marin stated before drawing two more cards.

"Sorry Amy, but I activate Gift of the Martyr giving Dark Dust sprits attack points to Despair from the Dark," Marin explained.

"Finally I play Mystic Plasma Zone," Marin said as she played the field spell.

"What will Amy do, that monster has way more attack points then she has life points," Syrus commented.

**Despair from the dark) atk 5,500**

"I must admit that's a very impressive move," Amy stated.

"Despair from the Dark attack her directly," Marin exclaimed looking away.

Despair from the Dark towered over Amy ready to swipe its huge hand down at her.

"It all comes down to this," Jaden commented.

"I activate my trap card Draining Shield, this negates your attack and adds your monsters attack points to my life points," Amy explained.

A huge shield bubble appeared blocking the attack and fending off the huge zombie **(Amy 9,100 LP)**

"That's exactly what I would have done," Chumley commented.

"In that case I end my turn," Marin stated.

"Way to go Amy, now keep it up," Jaden stated.

"Thanks," Amy replied as she drew a card.

"First I summon Element Valkyrie in defense mode," Amy stated.

A fairy in a blue outfit with long red hair holding a staff with fire on one end and water on the other appeared on the field. **(def 1,200)**

"Next to protect myself I play Swords of Reveling light this blocks your attacks for three turns, then I end my turn," Amy stated.

Marin then drew a card before saying "Well since I can't attack it's your turn."

Amy then drew a card to start her turn.

"I play Graceful Charity this allows me to draw three cards if I discard two cards afterwards," Amy explained.

"Next I summon Hysteric Fairy in attack mode," Amy started.

A spectacled fairy holding a book appeared on Amy's side of the field. **(Atk 1,800)**

"I end my turn," Amy commented.

"I summon Soul Absorbing Bone Tower in defense mode," Marin stated.

A tower of assorted bones rose up besides here huge zombie **(def 1,500 – 1,100)**

Marin then ended her turn and Amy drew a card to start hers.

"I tribute both of my monsters to summon Guardian Angel Joan," Amy exclaimed.

A large fairy of light appeared clothed in pure white gowns. **(Atk 2,800)**

"That monster is not strong enough," Syrus commented.

"Well its effect allows me to gain life points equal to the attack of a monster it destroys in battle," Amy stated.

"That's nice but you can't attack my bone tower if there's another zombie on my side of the field," Marin explained.

"Then I'll place one card face down and end my turn," Amy stated.

"My move, first I activate Book of Life and revive Patrician of Darkness and remove Element Valkyrie from play," Marin stated.

"Now thanks to Card of Safe Return I draw a card and you lose two cards from the top of your deck thanks to my bone tower," Marin explained.

Amy picked up the top two cards of her deck and looked at them before discarding them to the graveyard.

"The cards you made me discard were Soul of Purity and Light and Marshmallon," Amy explained.

"I play Pyramid Turtle in defense mode," Marin stated.

A turtle with a pyramid on its back appeared on the field. **(def 1,400) **

"I end my turn," Marin stated.

Since three turns had passed the glowing swords of light shattered.

Amy then drew a card to start her turn.

"I'll place one card face down and end my turn," Amy stated.

"I'll place one card face down then I'll have Despair From the dark attack Guardian Angel Joan," Marin stated.

"I play my trap card Deal of Phantom now my monster gains one hundred attack points for each monster in my graveyard and I still have seven there," Amy stated.

**Guardian Angel Joan) atk 3,500**

The huge zombie lumbered towards her; however she stood her ground and lashed out with a burst of light to intercept the attack vaporizing the zombie **(Marin 3,400 LP / Amy 11.900 LP)**

"I end my turn," Marin stated.

Amy then drew a card to start her turn.

"I summon Cure Mermaid in attack mode," Amy stated.

The playful mermaid appeared in a splash. She smiled sweetly. **(atk 1,500)**

"She's so pretty," Syrus commented.

"Well most of my monsters are, I think Happy Lover is the cutest it's just adorable," Amy commented.

"Getting back to my turn, Guardian Angel Joan attack the Patrician of Darkness," Amy stated.

Her monster began to launch a sphere of light.

"Not so fast, I activate my trap card Magic Cylinder," Marin exclaimed.

Two cylinders appeared, the light going in out and shooting back out the other striking Amy. **(Amy 9,100 LP)**

"I end my turn," Amy stated.

"OK my move," Marin said as she drew a card.

"I tribute Pyramid turtle to Summon Ryu Kokki in attack mode," Marin explained.

A large mass of skulls and bones with glowing red eyes a large teeth lined maw and a horn on its head then appeared on Marin's side of the field **(atk 2,400 – 2,900)**

"It Looks like I played my field spell too soon," Amy commented.

"Ryu Koki attack her angel," Marin exclaimed.

A burst of its rancid miasma breathe blew forward destroying her guardian angel.** (Amy 9,000 LP)**

"Patrician of Darkness attack Cure Mermaid," Marin continued.

The blue zombie's eyes glowed and he held out his hand. Darkness appeared surrounding the mermaid. He tightened his hand into a fist and the darkness contracted crushing her monster and shattering it. **(Amy 8,000 LP)**

"I end my turn," Marin stated.

Amy then drew a card to start her turn.

"So that's where that card ended up, I thought I lost it, well I guess it can't hurt to play it," Amy thought.

"I play the spell card Soul of the Pure, this gives me eight hundred life points," Amy stated.

**(Amy 8,800 LP)**

"Next I summon Shining Abyss in defense mode," Amy commented.

The bulbous fairy of yellow and blue appeared shielding itself **(def 1,800)**

"I end my turn," Amy stated.

Marin then drew a card to start her turn.

"Patrician of Darkness attack her monster," Marin exclaimed.

The patricians eyes glowed and he held out his hand. Darkness appeared surrounding the fairy. He tightened his hand into a fist and the darkness contracted crushing her monster and shattering it.

"Ryu Koki attack her directly," Marin ordered.

The massive zombie let loose its lethal spray of miasma surrounding her in a poisonous haze. **(Amy 5,900 LP)**

Amy hacked and coughed until it dissipated.

"Are you okay," Marin asked nervously.

"I fell better now that the poison is gone," Amy replied.

Marin then ended her turn, allowing Amy to start hers.

She looked at the cards in her hand and frowned.

"This is not going to be pleasant," Amy thought.

"I summon happy lover in defense mode," Amy stated.

A small fairy with a heart on its forehead and wings appeared on the field. **(def 500)**

"Sorry, that's all I can do my turn is over," Amy stated.

Marin then drew a card to start her turn.

"I summon Dragon Zombie in attack mode," Marin stated.

A decaying dragon zombie appeared on Marin's side of the field and roared.** (atk 1600 – 2,100)**

"Dragon Zombie attack Happy Lover," Marin exclaimed.

The decaying dragon let loose a rancid spray of flames that incinerated her fairy.

"Patrician of Darkness attack directly," Marin declared.

He opened up his wings and unleashed a swarm of bats that flew straight for Amy. **(Amy 3,400 LP)**

"Ryu Kokki attack her…but just not with the miasma," Marin told it.

The large zombie looked at her and shrugged. Then it lumbered over to Amy and struck her with its bony hand. **(Amy 500 LP)**

"I'm really in trouble now. I'm almost out of life points and to make things worse I'm almost out of energy too, I can't afforded to take another direct attack," Amy thought.

**To be continued… **

Well this doesn't look good at all; tune in next time to see who wins and what happens to the loser in a chapter I already chose to call "Into the Darkness."


	20. C20: Into the Darkness

**Chapter Twenty) Into the Darkness**

_Previously on Tales from Duel Academy what started out as a treasure hunt ended up in a duel between Amy and Marin, we already know what happens to the winner but what will the loser get. As we re-join the story it's about to be Amy's turn but with only five hundred life points and very little energy left does Amy even have a chance of winning, let's find out._

Amy slowly got up off the ground. After pausing for a few seconds she drew a card.

"I summon Mudora in attack mode," Amy stated.

A strong looking fairy wielding a sword appeared on the field **(atk 1,500) **

"What is she thinking she's going to lose the duel with a monster like that," Syrus exclaimed.

"No she's going to win a duel with a monster like that," Jaden stated.

"He's right my monster gains three hundred attack points for each of the fairies in my graveyard and I have nine there," Amy explained.

**Mudora) atk 4,200**

"Mudora attack Dragon Zombie," Amy ordered.

Her fairy rushed towards the shocked zombie and slew it in one stroke **(Marin 1,500 LP)**

"I end my turn," Amy stated. She then sat down on the ground because she was exhausted.

"I play skull servant in defense mode," Marin stated.

A skeleton in a purple robe appeared on her side of the field **(def 200)**

"I end my turn," Marin stated.

Amy then drew a card to start her turn.

"If my math is correct I can end this duel right now, then we can go back to our dorm and rest," Amy thought.

"Mudora attack the Patrician of Darkness," Amy stated.

"I'll use my Patrician's ability to re-direct the attack to skull servant," Marin stated.

Mudora ran towards the patrician but he gestured to the skull servant and Mudora attacked it instead.

"Well in that case I summon hourglass of courage in attack mode," Amy stated.

A winged hourglass appeared and the sand began to flow** (atk 1,100)**

"Now its special ability activates and its attack points are chopped in half," Amy explained.

**Hourglass of courage) atk 550**

"What is she doing," Syrus exclaimed?

"I have no idea," Jennifer replied.

"I'll place one card face down and end my turn," Amy stated.

Marin then drew a card to start her turn.

"I summon Pyramid turtle in defense mode," Marin stated.

A turtle with a pyramid on its back appeared on the field and pulled into its pyramid shaped shell.** (Def 1,400)**

"Patrician of Darkness attack her hourglass," Marin ordered.

He stretched out his hand.

"I activate my trap card shift now I can re-direct your attack to Mudora," Amy stated.

"Well I guess that means you win, you probably won't miss me to much anyway," Marin commented.

"Oh no I forgot all about that," Amy exclaimed.

The patrician looked upon Mudora now and the darkness shrouded it. Suddenly the monster broke free of his grip and thrust forward impaling the zombie with its sword. **(Marin 0 LP)**

The monsters all vanished.

"Zombria, can you be nice and let both of use leave, this entire thing is my fault not Marin's. I promise not to touch your glove without your permission anymore," Amy stated.

"Yeah I'll duel you if I have too," Jaden commented.

"Well regardless, now that a winner has been decided, it's time to decide the two duelist fate," Zombyra stated.

"Can mine be a nice long nap," Amy commented.

"The winner receives this the Millennium glove, and the loser…" Zombyra started to say.

"Does it come in pink or purple, I…" Amy started to say.

"Forget the glove, please keep your glove just allow us to leave with all of our friends," Jennifer stated.

"As for Marin, she'll get what she deserves," Zombyra stated before pausing.

"Well what does Marin deserve," Amy asked?

"Well even though she did lose, she played a most impressive game so I'm letting her have this card," Zombria stated before giving Marin a card.

"Now that we have everything taken care of, can you teleport us back to our dorms," Amy asked.

"Hold out your hand and accept your prize," Zombyra stated.

Amy did as she was told; Zombyra then grabbed her wrist and placed the glove on her hand. Immediately Whit Magician Pikeru appeared next to Marin.

"Thanks I guess," Amy commented.

"Well I'm done with you so you can leave now," Zombyra said before vanishing.

"What a jerk," Marin sighed.

After looking around the cave Amy commented "Now I know I need rest I'm seeing things."

"What do you see," Jennifer asked.

"Duel monsters, two of them Pikeru and what appears to be a Kuriboh with wings," Amy replied.

"You mean duel spirits," Jaden stated.

"Is that what they're called, I've been seeing them for a while," Marin commented.

"Well right now, I just want to rest I'm going back to the dorm." Amy stated.

She then started walking towards the exit; however after a few steps she fainted.

"I don't want to have to carry her," Chumley stated.

"Fine then I will," Jennifer replied.

**

* * *

**

Amy slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She was outside next to the slifer dorm. She looked around to see if the others were there, however they were not. She was about to enter the dorm when she noticed the sky was dark purple. There were no clouds, however what looked like lightening was streaking across the sky in various places.

"I don't like the looks of this," Amy commented.

Just then a purple bolt of lightening struck the ground close to where Amy was sending dirt into the air kicking up a cloud of dust, once the dust cleared there was a lady in a black dress standing where the lightening struck, she had long dark black hair and her eyes were glowing red.

"Please don't hurt me," Amy exclaimed.

She laughed before saying "afraid already, I didn't even do anything yet."

"What is going on," Amy exclaimed.

"Simple this is my realm, I brought you here, I'm the legendary shadow duelist known as Fentella. You have something I want so I'm willing to reason with you," she commented.

Amy sighed "Well that's Ok, I'm sorry you just look a little creepy," Amy replied.

"I want that item of yours, you will duel me the winner gets the item and the loser gets trapped in this card," Fentella said before holding up a blank card.

"Can't I just choose not to duel," Amy asked.

"Sure but if you don't duel you'll be trapped in my realm forever and you won't get these," Fentella said holding up another two cards. One had a picture of Marin on it the other was Jennifer.

"They barely put up a challenge, hopefully you will, so would you like to duel," Fentella asked.

"You call that reasoning, you're not really giving me a choice," Amy stated.

"Exactly when I reason I make sure there's no reason for you to want to refuse," Fentella said before laughing.

"Ok you win, I'll duel you," Amy sighed.

"I was hoping you would say that," Fentella replied.

A black and gold duel disc then appeared on Fentella's arm. Amy then looked at her arm and noticed she was still wearing her dueling disc.

**(Amy 5,000 LP / Fentella 5,000 LP)**

"Losers first, so that means you get to go first Amy," Fentella stated before laughing.

"All this over a glove, how important is it anyways," Amy asked.

"You don't know, you're more foolish then I originally thought," Fentella replied.

Amy then drew her starting hand.

"I summon Happy Lover in attack mode," Amy stated.

A small fairy with a heart on its forehead and wings appeared on the field. **(Atk 800)**

"That won't last long against me," Fentella commented.

"Well then I'll place three cards face down," Amy stated.

"Fine if that's what you want," Fentella said before drawing a card.

"I'll start with one of my favorite spell cards, it's called Playpen of the Darklings and here's

How it works I can summon as many times as I want to this turn however I can only summon dark monsters that are level two or lower," Fentella stated.

"Next I play the spell card heavy storm, this destroys every spell and trap card on the field, I can't have those face downs of yours getting in the way," Fentella stated.

A huge windstorm picked up and destroyed all three of Amy's face down cards.

"Now for some monsters first I summon Giant Germ in attack mode," Fentella stated.

A gigantic round germ appeared on his side of the field and glowed purple **(atk 1,000)**

"Next I summon Ebon Magician Curran in attack mode," Fentella added.

A young spellcaster in a frilly black dress with white trim appeared. She also had a bunny hood and brown hair. She uncurled her whip and smiled. **(Atk 1,200)**

"And finally I summon Witch's apprentice in attack mode," Fentella stated.

A winged witch in a blue robe riding a broom appeared. **(Atk 550)**

"And now my Witch will use her magic to raise the attack power of all dark monsters by five hundred points, her spell also weakens the attack of light monsters by four hundred points," Fentella explained.

She chuckled as she cast her spell and an aura of darkness went up around all her monsters. One also appeared around Amy's monster weakening it.

**Ebon Magician Curran) atk 1,200- 1,700**

**Giant Germ) atk 1,000- 1,500**

**Witch's apprentice) atk 550- 1,050**

**Happy lover) atk 800-400**

"This doesn't look good," Amy commented.

"What do you expect I'm dangerous, Giant Germ attack Happy Lover," Fentella stated.

The germ absorbed the small fairy into itself; the fairy struggled but soon shattered. **(Amy 3,900 LP)**

"Witch's apprentice attack her directly," Fentella ordered

She pulled a wand out of seemingly nowhere and shot a magical attack at Amy **(Amy 2,850 LP)**.

"OK Curran it's your turn to attack," Fentella stated.

She laughed as she lashed at Amy with her whip.** (Amy 1,150 LP)**

"Well that's all I can do this turn, hopefully you will do something impressive next turn, I wanted a duel after all," Fentella stated.

Amy then drew a card to start her turn.

"I play Graceful Charity this allows me to draw three cards, however I then must discard two of them," Amy stated.

"Next I play monster reborn, now I can revive a monster from the graveyard," Amy stated.

"So Happy Lover can't help you, or did you forget the previous turn already," Fentella stated.

"Happy Lover is nice however I'm reviving Guardian Angel Joan," Amy explained.

A large fairy of light appeared clothed in pure white gowns and was weakened as well. **(Atk 2,800 - 2,400)**

"It looks like you might actually have some talent after all," Fentella commented.

"Next I use the equip spell Cestus of Dagla this gives my monster a five hundred point boost," Amy stated.

A golden cestus appeared in both of the fairy's hands **(Atk 2,900)**

"Guardian Angel Joan attack Witch's Apprentice," Amy exclaimed.

She thrust her golden cestus at the witch shattering it.** (Fentella 3,150 LP / Amy 3,000 LP)**

"Now the attack of your monster is added to my life points," Amy explained.

She held up her hands and glowing energy surrounded Amy. **(Amy 3,550 LP)**

"Since your witch is gone our monsters attack power returns to normal," Amy stated.

**Guardian Angel Joan) atk 3,400**

**Ebon Magician Curran) atk 1,200**

**Giant Germ) atk 1,000**

"I end my turn," Amy stated.

Fentella then drew a card "Thanks, now Curran gets to use her special power, during my stand-by phase her special ability makes you lose three hundred life points for every monster you have,"

Curran pointed at Amy and dark energy enveloped her **(Amy 3,250 LP)**

"Don't be too confidant, if you think you can win just because you summoned a strong monster, you're wrong attack points don't really mean much anymore," Fentella stated.

"What are you planning," Amy asked?

"Your demise, first I give Ebon Magician Curran the equip card heart of clear water, now she can't be destroyed by battle or any spell and trap cards that target her," Fentella explained.

A necklace appeared around her neck it was shaped like a water droplet with a red heart inside.

"Next I give your monster a present an equip card called Ekibyo Drakmord," Fentella stated.

"Why put it on my monster," Amy asked.

"Simple this equip card is more like a disease then a weapon, now since your monster has received this disease it can't attack and after two of your turns your monster will be automatically destroyed," Fentella explained.

Purple spots appeared on guardian angel Joan's skin and she dropped to one knee holding her head.

"That's not nice," Amy exclaimed.

"Why would I be nice, anyways I swap my monsters to defense mode and end my turn," Fentella stated.

**Ebon Magician Curran) def 0**

**Giant Germ) def 100**

Amy then drew a card to start her turn.

"I need to do something, I don't want to become a card even if I do get a good effect," Amy thought.

"I summon Hourglass of Courage in attack mode," Amy exclaimed.

A winged hourglass appeared and the sand began to flow **(atk 1,100)**

"Now its special ability activates and its attack points are chopped in half," Amy explained.

**Hourglass of courage) atk 550**

"Well if that's what you want to do, I won't stop you," Fentella stated.

"Hourglass of Courage attack Giant Germ," Amy exclaimed.

Silvery sand spun about the monster and streamed forward destroying the germ, which popped splattering Amy **(Amy 2,750 LP)**

"Thanks now I can summon the other two giant germs from my deck," Fentella stated.

Two more germs identical to the first appeared on the field **(Atk 1,000) **

"I end my turn," Amy sighed.

"See what I mean, nothing you can do will be good enough, now I hope you didn't forget about Curran because she's not going to forget about you, since you have two monsters it'll cost you six hundred life points," Fentella commented.

Curran pointed at Amy and dark energy enveloped her **(Amy 2,150 LP)**

"I'll just place one card face down and end my turn," Fentella stated

Amy then drew card to start her turn.

"I summon Element Valkyrie in attack mode," Amy stated.

A fairy in a blue outfit with long red hair holding a staff with fire on one end and water on the other appeared on the field. **(Atk 1,500)**

"Element Valkyrie attack one of those germs," Amy exclaimed.

She thrust her staff into the other germ splattering it as well.** (Amy 1,650 LP, Fentella 2,150 LP)**

"I end my turn and that will activate the other ability of my hourglass since it survived three turns its attack is now doubled." Amy explained.

The monster glowed briefly and began to shimmer **(atk 2,200)**

"How scary, though you shouldn't forget I have an effect to activate as well, thanks to Ekibyo Drakmord your angel is gone," Fentella exclaimed.

The angel fell over and shattered.

"And now Ekibyo Drakmord goes back to my hand," Fentella explained.

"That means you can keep using it," Amy exclaimed.

"That's the best part," Fentella said before drawing a card.

"Now Curran gets to blast away even more of your points," Fentella stated.

Curran pointed at Amy and dark energy enveloped her **(Amy 1,050 LP)**

"Don't feel too bad, I think you deserve a gift," Fentella stated.

"Something tells me I don't want it," Amy replied.

"That's OK it's not for you, I give your hourglass of courage Ekibyo Drakmord," Fentella stated.

A crack began to form and it lost some of its luster.

"Next I summon Mataza the Zapper in attack mode," Fentella stated.

A samurai in green armor appeared on the field **(atk 1,300)**

"That's one of Marin's cards," Amy exclaimed.

"So it's not like she can use it now, so I took it, deal with it," Fentella stated.

"You can't do that, if I win you have to give that back," Amy exclaimed.

"Sure, I promise you whatever you want considering there's no way you can win. So to move things along I'll end my turn," Fentella replied.

Amy then drew a card to start her turn.

"What can I do she'll just keep making my monsters sick, and if I just keep summoning Curran will blast away all of my points," Amy thought as she looked at the cards in her hand.

"I tribute both of my monsters to summon the Wingweaver in attack mode," Amy exclaimed.

The two monsters vanished and the tall purple haired fairy appeared spreading its six wings.** (Atk 2,750)**

"Wingweaver attack Mataza the zapper," Amy exclaimed.

The fairy gestured forward and several bands of light began to stream forward encircled Mataza and burned through him, shattering her monster. **(Fentella 1,200 LP)**

"You're not going to get away with this I will find a way to win," Amy stated.

"No you won't this duel has and will continue to go just as I planed it would," Fentella replied.

"I don't believe you," Amy stated.

"That's fine by me," Fentella said before drawing a card.

Curran pointed at Amy and dark energy enveloped her **(Amy 750 LP)**

"Thanks to my beautiful spellcaster friend you're about to run out of points anyways, so it doesn't matter anyways, first I swap giant germ to defense mode," Fentella stated.

**Giant Germ) def 100 **

"Next I play the spell card Toll, now if you want to declare an attack it will cost you five hundred life points," Fentella stated.

A guard took up station between the duelists.

"But that means I only have enough points for one more attack," Amy exclaimed.

"Exactly, and since both of my monsters are in defense mode, there's no way you can win, face it you lost," Fentella replied.

Amy sighed and looked at her dueling disc.

"It can't be over already I'm sure there's a card that can help me, I just don't know what it is," Amy thought. She then slowly drew a card before smiling.

"Why are you so happy," Fentella asked?

"Simple I'm about to win, I tribute my Wingweaver for Airknight Parshath in attack mode," Amy exclaimed.

A fairy monster with the top half of a person and the bottom half of a horse welding a sword and shield appeared on the field **(Atk 1,900)**

"That was pointless," Fentella commented.

"Not really because Airknight Parshath can pierce defense and Curran's heart may prevent her from being destroyed but it does not stop battle damage and Curran has no defense," Amy explained.

"That may be true, though are you really prepared to pay the toll," Fentella asked.

"I have no other choice Airknight Parshath attack Ebon Magician Curran," Amy exclaimed.

The armored guard came over to Amy and held out his hand like demanding money. A wisp of energy siphoned out of Amy and he took it.** (Amy 250 LP)**

"Then your points have been wasted I play negate attack so that means no attack, good-bye battle phase and so long to the five hundred points you wasted," Fentella stated.

"Oh no that means…" Amy started to say.

"You lose, though let's face it that was the only way this duel could possibly end," Fentella said as she drew a card.

"Curran end this duel," Fentella exclaimed.

Curran smiled, she then pointed at Amy and dark energy enveloped her **(Amy 0 LP)**

"Is there any way I can talk you into letting me go," Amy asked?

"Well even if there was it wouldn't mean anything there's no breaking the rules of a shadow game, you were foolish to take something your not strong enough to keep" Fentella stated.

The glove then vanished from Amy's hand and reappeared on Fentella's left hand.

"It looks nice on me, anyways now it's time to add to my card collection," Fentella said holding up a blank card.

Soon a black vortex emerged from the card, the vortex pulled Amy closer, she tried to resist but soon the vortex pulled her off the ground, then she did the only thing she could think of, she screamed.

As everything around her became dark a voice called her name, it sounded like Marin.

Amy looked around but only saw darkness. The voice then called her name again.

"Where are you," Amy asked?

"Amy wake up you've been dozing way to long, and your starting to snore," the voice stated.

Amy then opened her eyes and looked around, she was in her dorm room, she then jumped out of bed and looked around again, she had a very frightened look on her face.

"What's wrong you look like you saw a ghost," Marin asked.

"I told you it might not be a good idea to wake her," Pikeru commented.

Amy then looked at her hand, the glove was still there.

"No not a ghost, this scary lady took me to her realm and she beat me in a shadow duel, took my glove and trapped me in a card." Any explained.

"It was all a dream," Marin replied.

"Well that explains some things, now that I think of it none of the attacks hurt, even when Ebon Magician Curran was blasting me every turn, also she played a card called Playpen of the Darklings which I'm sure is not an actual card," Amy stated.

"Actually it is," Marin replied.

"My rival," Pikeru mumbled.

"What if the dream comes true, I'm scared I don't want to be trapped in a small dark space, what have I gotten myself into, I'm in big trouble now," Amy exclaimed.

"The last time I checked you're not a psychic, so don't worry about it," Marin replied.

"That was very reassuring," Pikeru commented.

"I got it I'll hide the glove and we won't tell anyone about it, if the shadow duelists don't know I have the glove they won't have a reason to duel me," Amy said before trying to remove the glove, however she was unable to remove it.

"Well I thought you were going to remove it," Marin commented.

"I can't it's stuck," Amy replied.

"Well why did you go and do that," Marin asked?

"I didn't, I hope this thing doesn't rust in water," Amy replied.

"I'm sure it probably won't don't worry about that," Marin replied.

"I'll be honest I'm scared, I know I have a nice deck, but I'm not good enough as a duelist to risk everything on the outcome of a duel, I'm just not that good of a duelist," Amy stated.

"Of course you are," Marin replied.

"Then again I probably shouldn't assume that just because I have this item that creepy shadow duelists are going to just start showing up for no reason, mom is right I do worry too much," Amy commented.

**End chapter.**

Well that's all for now, Amy may have lost though it was only a dream, Next time one of Amy's friends will return to the place where Amy got the glove in an attempt to find answers, will her plan work or will she only find trouble find out in a chapter I'm going to call looking for answers.

Original cards

Card Name: Playpen of the Darklings

Card Type: Normal spell card

Effect: During this turn you can summon as many monsters. During this turn you can only normal summon, special summon or set Dark monsters that are level two or lower.

Card Image: a group of imps and fiends in a playpen with a dark mist in the air.


	21. C21: looking for answers

**Chapter twenty-one) looking for answers**

_Previously on tales from duel academy, Amy managed to win the duel against Marin, so she won the glove, while Marin got a card as a consolation prize. Amy may have won however she was so exhausted she fainted. She then found herself in a strange place where she lost what she thought was a shadow duel, however it was only a bad dream, We'll re-join the story a few days later during class.._

Class had just started about ten minutes ago. A lady with short black hair and black eyes was teaching the class.

"One way to change the tide of a duel is equip cards, would anyone like to explain what an equip card is," the teacher asked as she looked around the classroom looking for the right person to pick to answer her question when she noticed the strange glove on Amy's hand.

"Amy," the teacher stated.

"An equip card is a spell card that you attach to a monster when you activate it, equip spells do various things, most give the monster an ability or extra attack or defense points, however some can have negative effects on the monster it's attached to," Amy stated.

"That's true, though what is the meaning of that glove you are wearing," the teacher asked?

"I'm not quite sure all I know is I can't remove it," Amy replied.

"Stuck on your arm, yeah right slacker you're just trying to get attention by wearing what looks like a millennium item," Chazz stated.

"I'm not lying I won it in a shadow duel, I know that one wasn't a dream, it hurt," Amy replied.

"Yeah right slacker I say it's a fake," Chazz commented.

"Well fake or not I must insist that you not wear it in class," the teacher stated.

"I can't remove it, it's stuck on my hand," Amy stated.

"Yeah we tried for the longest time to get that thing off," Marin commented.

"Well if that's the case maybe you should see Chancellor Sheppard about it then, we'll let him decide if that glove is really a mystical item," the teacher stated.

"Is it all right if I go with her," Marin asked.

"You may, though if that thing really is some kind of Millennium item I want a full report on it when you get back, I take a great interest in these kinds of things," the teacher stated.

"It's a deal," Amy replied.

Marin and Amy silently made their way to Chancellor Sheppard's office.

"You have been accused of disrupting class by wearing a fake millennium item, this is a very serious charge," the Chancellor stated.

"It's not a fake, I wouldn't do something like that," Amy replied.

"Then you won't mind if I have a closer look at that item of yours," Chancellor Sheppard stated.

"Sure, though I should point out it's stuck on my hand," Amy replied.

"It's stuck on your hand, how did this happen," Chancellor Sheppard asked.

"I don't know after I won the glove in a duel it was placed on my arm, I tried to remove it later but it won't budge," Amy replied.

"I'll be the judge of that," Chancellor Sheppard stated.

Amy walked over to the chancellor's deck, he then closely inspected the glove, he then tried to remove it form her arm however it didn't budge.

"After inspecting your item, it's clear it's not a fake," Chancellor Sheppard stated.

"Do you know anything else about the glove," Amy asked?

"No, I heard stories that claim a new set of millennium items were forged on a secret uncharted island, what you have is most likely one of them," Chancellor Sheppard explained.

"If this is relay a millennium item doesn't that mean I'm in danger," Amy asked.

"Not at all, we're on an island and we have plenty of security, you are safe here at duel academy," Chancellor Sheppard stated.

"Thanks, I feel much better knowing that," Amy replied.

"You can return to class now," Chancellor Sheppard stated.

Amy and Marin then returned to the classroom. When they entered the room the teacher stopped what she was doing and asked "So is it real, does it have an amazing power like allowing you to control the cards you draw?"

"It is real but I have no idea how to use it, I also don't know what it does," Amy replied.

"It lets you see me," Pikeru said smartly.

"I know now, it allows me to see White Magician Pikeru," Amy stated.

"That's all, very disappointing, she's not even a strong monster," the teacher commented.

"Hey I am too strong and that's not it, it allows you to see duel spirits," Pikeru explained.

"Sorry it allows me to see all duel spirits not just Pikeru and she says she is strong," Amy stated.

"If you want a healing monster use cure Mermaid, she has more attack points and twice the healing power," the teacher commented.

"I'm better if you have more monsters out," Pikeru commented.

"She's always like that I think she has something against monsters with less then 1,500 attack points, if I can find a copy of your card at the card shop I'll add you to my deck," Amy stated.

"Thanks," Pikeru replied.

"Hey boss why don't you talk to me as often as she talks to Pikeru," Ojama Yellow asked as he popped out of Chazz's deck.

"Because you're annoying, leave me alone," Chazz replied.

"You have a duel spirit, that's pretty cool," Amy commented.

"That's enough, all students and duel spirits be quiet and let me teach," the teacher stated.

The class then laughed.

**

* * *

**

Jennifer was walking trough the woods towards the location where the glove was found.

"When I get to that cave Zombyra had better have answers, I know there's more to the glove then what Amy claimed Pikeru told her," Jennifer thought as she approached the cave duel disc ready.

After entering the cave Jennifer exclaimed. "Zombria show yourself I want answers, I demand you tell me everything you know about this so-called Millennium glove."

"What are you doing here," a voice commented from behind her.

"Looking for Zombyra, because of him a friend of mine has a weird item attached to her hand and she's freighted so I came back for answers," Jennifer stated.

"Is that so, well your deeds deserve retribution, we duel," he told her.

He had on a long cape with black clothes on underneath. His hair was black with streaks of sliver and brown. He had a duel disc on and a spiked golden object on his right shoulder.

"Fine but if I win you must tell me everything you know about the item," Jennifer stated.

"You mean items and sure but if I win you take me to the one who has this one," he told her.

"Very well who shall go first," Jennifer asked?

"I'll let you go first," he stated.

**(Jennifer 5,000 LP that guy 5,000 LP)**

Jennifer drew her starting hand and smiled.

"I'll start with Big Shield Gardna in defense mode," Jennifer stated.

A warrior with wild hair holding a massive shield apeared on the field. **(def 2,600)**

"I'll place two cards face down and end my turn," Jennifer explained.

"Is that all, well whatever I draw," he commented.

"I start with Shadow Slayer in attack mode," he told her.

A fiendish monster holding a sharp blade appeared. **(atk 1,400)**

"Is that suppose to scare me," Jennifer asked.

"It should, if all of your monsters are in defense mode this monster can attack you directly," he explained.

"I'm still not afraid of it," Jennifer replied.

"Shadow Slayer attack her directly," he ordered.

"Not this time, I activate my trap card Draining shield now I gain life points equal to your monster's attack points," Jennifer explained.

The fiend leapt forward and slashed only to be stopped by a barrier. **(Jennifer 6,400 LP)**

"Oh well, now I activate Kaiser Coliseum and end my turn," he stated.

A large row of stands appeared around them.

Jennifer then drew a card to start her turn.

"I'll tribute my big shield for my favorite monster Total Defense Shogun," Jennifer explained.

A warrior wielding one of three swords and a shield, his cape billowing behind him appeared on the field** (atk 1,550 / def 2,500)**

"Nice move I suppose," he commented.

"You probably already know my Total Defense Shogun can attack while in defense mode so I'm going to attack your Shadow Slayer," Jennifer stated.

The warrior slashed at the fiend destroying it. **(That guy 4,850)**

"That should do for now," Jennifer stated.

"Well I guess it is my turn now, I draw," He stated.

"First I play Chosen One now I pick one monster card in my hand and two spells or traps, you than must pick one. If you pick the monster I can summon it to the field," he explained.

"Very well, I pick the middle card," Jennifer stated.

"Great, you chose Invader of Darkness," he told her.

A large caped figure appeared. Thee gold colored fiend parted his cape and laughed. **(atk 2,900)**

He then discarded the other two cards which were Rain of Mercy and Big Burn.

"Next I play Card of Sanctity now we each must draw cards until we have six cards in our hands," he explained.

"Next I tribute my monster for Great Maju Garzett in attack mode," he exclaimed.

A horrific fiend with bony arms and a fowl visage appeared and roared **(atk 0)**

"You tributed for that, why it has no attack points, maybe you should attend a few classes at duel academy," Jennifer commented.

"I don't need any, Great Maju Garzett attack becomes twice that of the monster I tributed," he explained.

His monster flexed his mussels and roared even louder **(atk 5,800) **

"That's a lot of attack points, it looks like I need to activate my trap card Wall of Reveling Light with this I pay an amount of life points and you are only allowed to attack with monsters that have more attack points then the amount I pay. Since I want to stop big and creepy from attacking I'll pay six thousand life points," Jennifer stated.

A massive wall of light shot up in front of her and her monster, his monster growling angrily. **(Jennifer 400 LP)**

"I'll place two cards face down and end my turn," he stated.

Jennifer then drew a card to start her turn.

"I activate pot of greed, with this I can draw two more cards," Jennifer stated.

"Well I activate the trap card Tower of Babel after four spell cards are activated this tower will collapse and the person who played that spell card will lose three thousand life points," he explained.

A large stone tower shot up in the center of the coliseum.

"Well that was only one so I can still play Level Limit Area B, this spell forces all level four or higher monsters into defense mode," Jennifer explained.

The walls of the strange complex appeared around the two duelists just inside the coliseum, the tower penetrating the top of the level limit

**Great Maju Garzett) def 0**

"Now that your monster is in defense mode it does not stand a chance Total Defense Shogun attack Great Maju Garzett," Jennifer ordered.

Her monster swung his sword slewing the fiend.

"Anything else you want to do," he asked?

"Yes there is, since you have no monsters Kaiser Coliseum no longer prevents me from summoning, so I'll summon Spirit of the Breeze in attack mode," Jennifer stated.

The winged fairy appeared smiling **(atk 0)**

"And to be safe I'll place a card face down," Jennifer stated.

"There I have a six thousand point wall protecting me and Spirit of the Breeze will regenerate my life points, his strategy may be strange, though I finally have things under control," Jennifer thought.

"I end my turn," Jennifer stated.

"My move, I draw," he commented.

"I activate pot of greed," he stated before drawing two cards.

"Next I remove all three fiends in my graveyard from play to summon Dark Necrofear in defense mode, he told her.

The creepy blue fiend appeared kneeling. **(def 2,800)**

"That was a pretty smart move," Jennifer commented.

"And I'm not even done yet, I activate my trap card Rivalry of Warlords," he stated.

"What does that do," Jennifer asked.

"It's simple both of us are only allowed to have one type of monsters out at a time so you have to choose between the two of yours," he explained.

"Since I only have one fairy in my deck I'll chose warrior," Jennifer stated.

Her shogun turned on her fairy and slew it.

"Good choice, with that I end my turn," he stated.

Jennifer then drew a card and sighed.

"There's nothing I can do, so I end my turn," Jennifer stated.

He then drew a card to star his turn.

"I set one monster in face down defense mode and end my turn," he stated.

A face down card appeared next to Dark Necrofear in defense mode.

Jennifer then drew a card to start her turn.

"I'll place one card face down and end my turn," she stated.

"I draw, I'll place one card face down and end my turn," he stated.

"Now it's about time I do something," Jennifer said as she drew a card.

"I activate the spell card graceful charity now I draw three cards before sending two to the graveyard," she stated.

"You fool now the tower crumbles and you take all the damage," he commented.

Jennifer gasped as the tower collapsed on her, however the holograms did not fade away. **(Jennifer 400 LP)**

"If you're wondering why I took no damage it's thanks to my trap card Trap Board of Eraser, it negated the damage I should have taken, but that's not all you are now forced to discard a card from your hand," Jennifer explained.

"Fine," he said as he discarded Grand Tiki Elder.

"With that I end my turn," Jennifer stated.

"I'll play one more face down and end my turn." He stated.

Jennifer then drew a card and smiled.

"I give my Total Defense Shogun shooting star bow, this lowers its attack by one thousand points, though it's worth it because now my monster can attack you directly," Jennifer explained.

He swapped out his sword for a bow and arrow. **(Atk 550)**

"Is that all," he asked?

"No I have more I also give my Total Defense Shogun Rod of the Mind's Eye now every time my Shogun deals damage to you, you will lose one thousand life points," Jennifer stated.

He loaded his bow with the rod of the minds eye.

"Total Defense Shogun attack him directly," Jennifer ordered.

He fired the rod at him as though it were an arrow **(that guy 3,850 LP)**

Then the shogun snapped his fingers and the rod returned to him.

"I end my turn," Jennifer stated.

"Well my move," he said as he drew a card. He then told her "this ends now first I activate Metal Detector, this card negates all continues traps for one turn, next I play mystical space typhoon on your Level limit area B," stated.

A gust of wind blew forward shattering her level limit.

"I'm still safe I have a monster in defense mode and with 2,500 defense points I'm still safe," Jennifer stated.

"Not enough first I play monster reborn on your sonic duck," he stated.

A duck with a bucket on its head and a scarf around its neck appeared on the field with a quack **(atk 1,700)**

"How did you know that was in my graveyard," Jennifer gasped.

"You know, I…well I really don't have to explain that," he replied.

"Next I tribute both Dark Necrofear and Sonic Duck for Maju Garzett," he told her.

This fiend was similar to the other one, he roared as well. **(atk ?)**

"I'm still not afraid, my monster is in defense mode so no matter what its attack becomes I'll take no damage," Jennifer commented.

"Well first of all its attack is equal to the combined attack of both of the monsters I tributed," he explained.

His monster flexed his mussels and roared even louder **(atk 3,900)**

"Second of all I activate Metorain this card allows all monsters on my side of the field to pierce defense for one turn," he told her with a smile.

"Well it looks like I'm going to lose, you played a great game," Jennifer commented.

"Now crush her monster and deplete her life points," he ordered.

Energy formed in his monsters hand and he hurled a burning meteor at her monster shattering it. **(Jennifer 0 LP)**

"I lost, now I can only hope this does not mean big trouble for Amy," Jennifer thought

**To be continued… **

Well there you have it a new chapter sorry about the delay, I really mean that. I'll work on improving the pace of new chapter submissions, also I'll try to remember to update my profile more often, anyways the story continues in the next chapter which will be called "mystery"

Chapter note) the effect of Metal Detector was changed slightly from it's TCG form, cards with similar effects will have the same change made to them if they end up being played.


	22. C22: mystery

**Chapter twenty-two) mystery**

_Last time on "Tales from dueling academy" we learned that the item Amy has is one of a new set of Millennium items. Jennifer wanted to find answers for her friend so she returned to the cave Amy found the item in. All she found however was a mysterious guy. She tried to get answers from him in a duel that she lost. We rejoin the story after the duel._

"Well you won so that means I have to uphold my part of the deal. however I would like to ask why do you care about the items anyways?" Jennifer inquired regarding him with suspicion.

"Simple, I made them." he replied a smile forming on his face.

"So does that means you're not a creep who will try to take the item from my friend in a shadow duel?" Jennifer wondered aloud.

"Just take me to whoever it is. I'll explain it all then." he told her.

"Her name is Amy, she's a very nice girl. Now as agreed I will lead you to her." Jennifer informed him.

"Lead the way." he told her continuing to smile.

Jennifer then led him to the slifer dorm. Amy was standing near her dorm room. she was looking through the cards in her deck.

"If there's a chance I'm going to end up in a shadow duel, I need to make my fairy deck as good as I possibly can." Amy commented as she looked through her cards.

"What, you put it on. That's not good. I just hope the shadow duelists don't find you, they're gonna want it." he told her ominously.

Hearing this frightened Amy and caused her to accidentally drop most of her deck.

"I did not put it on! Zombyra the dark did after I won it in a duel. I never actually wanted to wear it and now it won't come off and I sometimes have nightmares about losing to a shadow duelist named Fentella." Amy stated.

"Well I'll explain as much as I can, I was doing research in Egypt when I found a stone tablet. Once deciphered I found out about the Millennium items, so I decided to make some of my own." he informed them occasionally gesturing with his hands.

"You made them, in that case can you tell me how to remove it." Amy inquired hopefully.

"Can't, you gotta lose a shadow duel, no way you'd do that." he told her ominously.

"Maybe you should have done some more research. do you realize how annoying it is taking a shower with this thing on." Amy retorted.

"Well when I made my Millennium items, I made several of them. Enough to make an armor, each piece possessing a different ability. but a thief stole most of them and now they are scattered." he explained.

"And you want us to help you get them back, well I'm willing to help." Jennifer told him happily.

"Yes, but for now I'll be needing a place to stay." he brought up suddenly frowning slightly.

"If you tell us your name first." Jennifer demanded crossing her arms.

"My name is Dr. Minorta." he said curtly.

"Well I happen to know that Duel Academy is looking for a new headmaster for the slifer boys dorm. they've already gone through five temporary replacements so you might have a very good chance at getting the job." she offered.

"Well, a teaching position. I would most appreciate that." he told her after pondering it for a second.

"What happened to the other teachers?" Amy asked.

"Chazz keeps scaring them away with stories about shadow duels and other creepy things, well that's what I've heard." Jennifer sighed.

"Well that doesn't scare me. So where do I need to go to become a teacher." Dr. Minorta inquired rather interested.

"You'll need to see Chancellor Sheppard. I can take you to him." Jennifer offered.

"Well lead the way." Dr. Minorta replied gesturing with his hand .

"Jennifer, do you know if he's a good duelist?" Amy wondered curiously.

"He's not good, he's great. This guy really knows how to play his cards." Jennifer informed her grinning.

"Maybe you can meet our friend Marin later. I'm sure she'll help as well." Amy assured them.

"Well that sounds wonderful. You will have to introduce me to her sometime." he told her curtly.

**

* * *

Two days later**

"So you're the new teacher. My name is Fiona Tinella, I'm the headmaster of the ra yellow girls dorm and currently teach dueling history. so anyways what's your name?" she stated awaiting his response .

"Dr. Minorta." he replied.

"Well Dr. Minorta I have some really important things that I need to take care of right away so I was wondering if you would cover for me today, I would really appreciate it." Fiona inquired smiling.

"Of course." Dr. Minorta replied without giving it any thought.

"Thanks." Fiona replied before leaving quickly.

"Excuse me, but I have a few questions about the item." Amy asked as she approached him.

"Since I put this item on, I've had several nightmares about losing shadow duels, is this a power of the item or am I just worrying too much?" Amy Inquired nervously.

"You shouldn't worry, just take it as it comes." Dr. Minorta replied nonchalantly.

"What do I do if the nightmare happens again?" Amy Persisted.

"Don't let it worry you too much." he assured her grinning.

"She's worried because of what she heard in class yesterday, When the teacher was talking about shadow games. Also is there any way I can duel for Amy if a shadow duelist seeks her out?" Jennifer Demanded to know.

"No, you can not, it is her burden. she must do so." he told them followed by a small chuckle.

"If you need a good duelist to protect other items the Chazz can handle it." Chazz remarked as he approached.

"Well you'll need to find one first, and I don't advise looking for them unless you want to look for trouble." he informed them.

"Well if she's this worried about losing I hope her nightmare does come true. there's no place in this school for losers like her." Bradford remarked coldly.

"Now Bradford that's no way to talk." Dr. Minorta scolded him.

"Wait, how did you know my name?" Bradford cried out in wonderment.

"Why simple, with the power of my millennium shoulder pad. now is there anything else you want to say or should we start class." he inquired accompanied by a piercing glare.

"I don't like you." Bradford murmured as he went to his desk.

**

* * *

****After class**

Class had just ended and Amy was on her way back to her dorm.

"Maybe If I leave my deck in my room I can't get forced into a shadow game because I would not be able to duel." Amy thought as she walked.

She was not paying attention to where she was going and walked into a tree.

"Are you OK?" someone asked.

"I'm fine just a little nervous." Amy assured him.

"What about?" he inquired thoughtfully.

"I know I have a good deck. It's just I don't think I'm willing to play in a shadow game where I would be risking pretty much everything on the outcome of a duel." Amy remarked drearily.

"Your just nervous and there's only one way to fix that." he responded happily.

"And what's that?" Amy inquired.

"A duel." he Stated simply.

"Well it's worth a try." Amy agreed reaching for her deck.

"Then it's time to get your game on!" Jaden remarked as he activated his dueling disc.

**(Amy 5,000 LP Jaden 5,000 LP)**

"Can I go first?" Amy wondered hesitantly.

"Sure!" Jaden replied ecstatically.

Both duelist drew their starting hands. Amy then drew a card to start her turn.

"I'll start with Happy Lover in defense mode!" Amy Declared, slapping the card on her disk.

The small pink fairy appeared and made a cute noise before hiding itself behind it's wings.**(def 400)**

"That will end my turn." Amy Declared.

"Now it's my turn." Jaden said happily as he drew a card.

"I summon elemental hero Bubbleman in attack mode!" Jaden called out.

The blue hero with twin water tanks on his back appeared and struck a pose, turning his attention to the monster across from him. **Atk 800 **

"If bubble man is the only thing on my side of the field when I summon him I get to draw two cards." Jaden explained as he drew the cards.

"Bubble man attack happy lover!" Jaden Ordered pointing at the apposing monster.

The blue clad hero thrust his fist forward and unleashed a spray of water from the wrist mounted water cannon. The fairy was blasted apart.

"I'll throw down a face down and end my turn." Jaded Concluded.

Amy then drew a card to start her turn.

"I summon Shining abyss in attack mode." Amy told him holding the card up.

The bulbous yellow and blue fairy appeared floating above her field. **Atk 1,600**

"Shining Abyss attack his bubble man!" Amy Declared excitedly thrusting her free hand forward.

The fairy held it's hands up and summoned forth a crackling sphere of light and darkness and flung them both at bubble man. The hero had a shocked expression on it's face as it was hit and destroyed. **(Jaden 4,200 LP)**

"You activated my trap card hero signal with this I can special summon a elemental hero when you destroy one of my monsters and I choose Elemental hero Avian." Jaden informed her, holding his hand up as the card flipped up.

A signal was shone on the sky, and suddenly a new hero leapt forward. This one was green with a feathery appearance. **(Atk 1,000)**

"That was unexpected, I mean I end my turn." Amy Remarked Absently.

"Sweet!" Jaden commented after drawing a card.

"I play polymerization with this I combine Avian and Burstinatrix to create Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" Jaden told her happily showing the spell and hero from his hand.

A swirl appeared in the air and both mentioned heroes leapt into it. After a bright flash a new form floated down behind Jaden. It was an imposing red and green hero with a dragon head at the end of one arm. **(Atk 2,100)**

"That's a pretty impressive monster." Amy remarked in awe.

"If you think it's cool now wait until you see it's special ability! Flame Wingman attack Shining Abyss!" Jaden exclaimed.

The hero rushed over to the fairy nailing it with a brutal punch from it's normal hand. **(Amy 4,500)**

"Now it's special ability activates and you lose life points equal to your monster's attack points. " Jaden informed her.

This time the hero floated over to Amy and aimed the dragon head at her. Fire was unleashed at her making her flinch.** (Amy 2,900 LP)**

"Your right, that's a very powerful special ability." Amy commented.

She then drew a card to start her turn.

"I remove two light monsters from play to summon Soul of Purity and light in attack mode." Amy Declared.

A dazzling white, semi transparent spirit appeared on her field. **Atk 2,000**

"With my monster's special ability we're now in a stand off! As long as this monster is out your monsters lose three hundred attack points during your battle phase!" Amy told him confidently.

"I also play spirit of the breeze in defense mode." Amy continued.

A fairy with long hair and large wings appeared crouching. **def 1,800**

"I'll place one card face down and end my turn." Amy concluded.

"That was a sweet move, but now it's my turn." Jaden stated as he drew a card.

"And I play polymerization!" he Exclaimed.

"You're fusing again?" Amy gasped in wonderment.

"Yep, and this time I'm fusing Elemental heroes Clayman and Sparkman to make Elemental hero Thunder Giant!" Jaden explained.

The swirl appeared again and a massive purple and yellow hero landed heavily behind Jaden. **(Atk 2,400)**

"What does that Monster do?" Amy wondered eyeing it nervously.

"Elemental Hero Thunder Giant can automatically destroy any monster with less original attack then it when it's summoned. So Soul of Purity and light is destroyed!" Jaden Declared pointing at it.

The large hero leapt towards it faster then Amy expected. Then the hero extended it's hand out and shot down a bolt of electricity, destroying her monster.

"Marin was right, he does know what he's doing, his heroes are very powerful." Amy thought in awe.

"Flame Wingman attack spirit of the breeze!" Jaden exclaimed.

The red and green hero rushed forward and backhanded the fairy, shattering it.

"Now it's special ability activates again!" Jaden Declared happily.

The hero floated over to her and pointed the dragon head at her. Amy put her hands over her head instinctively however nothing happened. She slowly looked back up to see the monster looking down at the dragon head before floating back over to Jaden. **(Amy 2,900 LP)**

"I guess you didn't know spirit of the breeze has zero attack points and because my monster has no attack points I don't lose any life points!" Amy explained.

"Well with your monsters gone Thunder Giant can attack you directly!" Jaden Replied.

"Not this turn I activate draining shield this blocks your attack and adds your monster's attack points to my life points!" Amy declared with a grin.

The massive hero leapt at Amy ready to shock her when a field of energy got in the way, knocking him back.** (Amy 5,300 LP)**

Jaden then ended his turn. Amy drew Hoping to get a good draw. When she saw the card she smiled.

"I play graceful charity!" Amy Declared.

She then drew the top three cards from her deck before looking over the cards in her hand. She then discarded two of them to the card graveyard.

"Now I play monster reborn on Soul of Purity and light," Amy explained.

An ankh appeared and the dazzling spirit appeared once more. **(Atk 2,000) **

"Now I give my monster the equip spell Cestus of Dagla, this weapon increases the attack of a fairy type monster by five hundred points. It also allows me to increase my life points by the amount of damage the equipped monster deals." Amy stated.

The Spirit now bore a cestus in each hand. **(Atk 2,500) **

"Now I'll have Soul of Purity and light attack Elemental hero Flame Wingman!" Amy exclaimed.

The spirit leapt towards the hero and rend the golden blades across him.** (Jaden 3,800 LP/ Amy 5,700 LP)**

"That will end my turn." Amy Concluded.

"I Summon Elemental hero Wildheart in attack mode!" Jaden exclaimed after drawing a card.

A muscular hero in tribal clothes appeared brandishing a blade. **(Atk 1,500)**

"That's nice however my monster still has more attack points." Amy pointed out.

"Well I'm not done yet, next I play the field spell skyscraper now when one of my heroes attacks a monster that is stronger then it that monster gains one thousand attack points!" Jaden Explained.

"Wow that's powerful." Amy gasped.

"Thunder giant attack!" Jaden ordered.

The massive hero leapt forward once more. He was stopped momentarily by a burst of light from Amy's monster but soon continued his assault. **(Atk 2,400 - 2,100 - 3,100)**

The hero landed in front of Amy's spirit and held it's hand over it, blasting it with lightning.** (Amy 5,100 LP)**

"Wildheart attack her directly," Jaden exclaimed.

He leapt forward cleaving at her with his blade, making Amy flinch. **(Amy 3,600 LP)**

Jaden then ended his turn which allowed Amy to start hers.

"I play pot of greed." Amy stated before drawing two cards.

"Then I summon Mudora in attack mode!" Amy declared.

A strong looking fairy in Egyptian garb appeared brandishing a curved sword. **(Atk 1,500)**

"Now my monster gains three hundred attack points for each fairy in my graveyard!" Amy Informed him confidently.

Thespirits of all her fallen fairies were drawn into the monster and it took a more aggressive stance.** (Atk 1,500 - 2,700)**

"Mudora attack his thunder giant!" Amy called out excitedly.

The fairy rushed forward and leapt high in the air, coming down in from of thunder giant. Then Mudora turned and casually walked back to Amy, thunder giant splitting apart and shattering behind him.** (Jaden 3,500 LP)**

"I'll play one card face down and end my turn." Amy concluded.

"I summon Elemental hero Sparkman in attack mode." Jaden began.

The yellow and blue hero appeared in a flash striking a pose. **(Atk 1,600)**

"So what's your plan to beat my monster this time?" Amy Wondered aloud.

"I'm equipping Sparkman with spark blaster." Jaden Continued.

Sparkman was now armed with a gun like object. **(Atk 1,600)**

"That's weird, it didn't do anything." Amy commented a little confused.

"Spark blaster doesn't increase attack, but it does allow me to change the mode of any monster. So I'm blasting Mudora into defense mode." Jaden explained.

Mudora crouched down setting it's sword down besides it. **(Def 1,800)**

"Wildheart take out that fairy!" Jaden called out.

"That's not going to work my monster has more defense then yours has attack!" Amy Insisted.

"That would be true if it weren't for skyscraper even though your monster is in defense mode it still has more attack then mine." Jaden remarked. **(Atk 1,500 - 2,500)**

Wildheard rushed forward cleaving the fairy apart, shattering it.

"Sparkman attack her directly," Jaden exclaimed.

Sparkman extended his free hand towards Amy unleashing a jolt of lightning, shocking her. **(Amy 2,000 LP)**

"That's all for my turn." Jaden concluded.

"I summon the light hex seal fusion in attack mode." Amy stated.

A strange monster that appeared to be a conglomeration of unrelated things appeared. **(Atk 1,000) **

"Next I use my face down card Call of the Haunted to revive a monster I discarded when I played graceful charity and that's the Forgiving Maiden." Amy continued.

A lady in dark colored robes appeared. **(Atk 850)**

"Now thanks to the light hex seal fusion's special ability I can fuse without polymerization as long as I only use monsters on the field, also the light hex seal fusion can take the place of one of the required monsters as long as the fusion monster I summon is a light monster so I combine the light hex seal fusion and the forgiving maiden to summon St. Joan." Amy explained.

The hex sealed fusion convulsed and glowed a tad as it drew the forgiving maiden inside. Then there was a brilliant flash. When the light subsided there was an armored lady with short red hair. She was brandishing a sword. **(Atk 2,800)**

"St. Joan attack his Sparkman." Amy Declared.

St. Joan sped forward cutting Sparkman to ribbons. **(Jaden 2,300 LP)**

"You're right this is fun!" Amy Exclaimed as she ended her turn.

"That was a pretty sweet move, now it's my turn." Jaden told her as he drew a card.

"I'll start with this Pot of Greed, now I can draw two more cards." Jaden continued.

"First I play the warrior returning alive this allows me to add a warrior type monster to my hand from the graveyard and I choose Sparkman." Jaden declared playing the card.

"Then I'll summon Sparkman in attack mode." he told her as he did so.

The electric hero appeared once more striking another pose. **(atk 1,600)**

"Next I play Monster Reborn with this I can revive any monster that has been sent to the graveyard and I choose the Light Hex Seal Fusion!" Jaden exclaimed.

The ankh appeared again brining with it Amy's strange monster. **(atk 1,000)**

"I got a bad feeling about this." Amy remarked.

"Now I use the power of the light hex seal fusion and combine it with Sparkman to summon one of my strongest monsters Elemental Hero Shining flare wingman," Jaden explained.

The hex sealed fusion convulsed and glowed a tad as it drew sparkman inside. Then there was a brilliant flash. When the flash subsided a hero covered in white and silver armor with large wings appeared. **(atk 2,500)**

"That monster is not quite strong enough." Amy chuckled.

"It will be after it's special ability, Shining flare wingman gains three hundred attack points for each Elemental hero monster in my graveyard and I have eight." Jaden informed her.

The hero shone brightly.** (Atk 2,500 - 4,900)**

"Now attack her St. Joan." Jaden exclaimed.

The hero flew over to St. Joan, extending it's hand towards her. The hero unleashed a burst or light, making Amy shield her eyes. **(Amy 0 LP)**

"And that's game. Though if you had life points left you would have lost life points equal to your monster's attack points as well." Jaden commented.

"I must admit that actually was kind of fun." Amy replied.

"You'll do fine, just try not to worry so much." Jaden advised her.

"Well thanks for the advice." Amy told him graciously.

"Bravo, that was a very interesting match, now we realy do need to duel. So when's good for you. I need to make sure my deck is completely ready to combat yours and emerge victorious." Mark explained.

"Well either five AM or after school tomorrow is good for me." Amy replied.

"It's a deal after school is an adequate time, see you then." Mark Agreed with a smile.

"Aw man, I can't miss this I gotta tell Sy and Chumley." Jaden exclaimed.

"Is it really that big of a deal?" Amy thought.

She started to walk back to her dorm thinking about the duel she just had. she did better then she thought she would and that made her happy.

"Hi Marin, Jaden challenged me to a duel. I may have lost though it was fun." Amy Told her roommate as she entered.

"I lost to him too, it was so close." Marin replied not looking up from her book.

"he beat me with something called Shining Flare Wingman, one of the strongest monsters I ever saw!" Amy Recalled excitedly.

"Probably his strongest card." Marin replied flipping the page.

"Also I'm dueling Mark tomorrow do you know anything about him?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, he's a fan of Bastion." Marin informer her.

"Well I'm looking forward to the duel, I'll let you know who wins." Amy told her.

"Let me know? I'm going to be there you know." Marin commented looking up at her.

**(end chapter)**

**Top20fan13 uses monster reborn on self… just kidding, eather way sorry for the long delay. Other stuff came up. I started Lping on you tube, got into Touhou, etc and procrastinated this story way longer then I should have. I'll work on being more consistent with the updates. Maybe dedicate 30 minutes at least four times a week into typing. I have a lot written it's just in paper notebooks so first I type the chapter, then it goes to my Bata reader/ co-writer who adds the finishing touches to the chapter.**

**Eather way welcome to any new readers and a big I'm sorry for the long delay to any readers that stuck with this story through it's over one year break. Also I'll try to update my profile every Monday only if to prove I'm not dead yet.**


	23. C23: keepers of the deceased

**Tales from duel academy  
****Chapter twenty-three) keepers of the deceased **

_Previously on tales from duel academy Dr. Minorta explained that Amy's strange item was one of a set of new millennium items and the only way to remove it was to lose a shadow duel. He also took a job as a teacher to stay on the island. Amy was then challenged to a duel by Jaden and lost. She then managed to get herself challenged to another duel, this time by Mark. We rejoin the story after class as the time for the duel grows very close._

"I just hope Jaden didn't tell the entire school. I would prefer not to duel in front of a large crowd." Amy commented. Her and Marin were on their way to the appointed location for the duel.

"You know Jaden?" Marin asked a tad surprised.

Amy nodded.

"oh, by the way, I overheard an obelisk saying how he wants to see him trash and humiliate you." Marin added.

"I guess this is why I was hoping he would agree to duel me at 5 AM." Amy sighed.

"Well I wish you luck. like Bastion, he researches his foes so he knows what you're capable of." Marin warned her.

"Well I'm ready to duel and I didn't have any nightmares last night, so things are good right now." Amy replied smiling.

When they got outside the school building, there were several students gathered. Dr. Crowler stood next to Mark grinning.

"Dr. Crowler is here? Is this about my request for a longer skirt?" Amy inquired pointedly.

"Grr… that isn't why I'm here! this duel you planed has become such a spectacle that we'll be holding it in the duel arena." Dr. Crowler informed her a bit annoyed.

"Well that's understandable, but why are you involved in this." Marin wondered aloud.

"How about we up the ante so to speak. If you lose you'll have to write a ten thousand word paper on duel theory." Dr. Crowler offered showing an evil grin.

"Why should I agree to that, we were going to duel for fun." Amy retorted.

"Because I'm a teacher, and head of the Obelisk dorm. Not to mention I have a PHD in dueling, of course you have to." Dr. Crowler remarked curtly.

"Then it would only be fair if I get something if I win. how about five skirts in my size that go to at least eight inches past my knees." Amy suggested.

"Fine if you win I'll grant your frivolous request. Oh and you will also be graded on this, both of you. So be sure to learn something." Dr. Crowler said his grin widening.

"Well looks like it's time to duel." Amy commented.

"Yes, quite. To the dueling arena." Dr. Crowler said leading the way.

"Well I too am being graded and I hope I impress Bastion, but good luck all the same." he told her as they walked towards the arena.

* * *

They reached the dueling arena, the place was packed, nearly everyone had come to watch. Jaden stood and waved at them smiling widely. Syrus, Chumley, Alexis and Bastion were seated near him. Marin was a few rows closer however.

"Well now to introduce the duelists, representing Ra yellow is Mark. Oh and there is also some slifer girl." Dr. Crowler commented into his mic.

"My name is Amy!" She exclaimed exasperated.

"Let the duel begin!" Mark exclaimed.

"so how do you think she stacks up against Mark?" Jaden asked Bastion.

"I'm not sure, I Haven't researched her deck yet so your guess is as good as mine." Bastion replied.

"The duel is starting." Alexis told them.

**(Amy 5,000 LP/ Mark 5,000 LP)**

Both duelist drew their starting hands.

"I'll go first if you don't mind." Mark inquired politely.

"No complaints here." Amy called back.

"I'll set one card face down and set a monster in defense mode, that's all for now." Mark told her as the cards appeared.

Amy then drew a card from her deck to start her turn.

"I summon hourglass of courage in attack mode," Amy stated.

A strange hourglass with wings appeared fluttering about in front of Amy. **(atk 1,100)**

"Now it's special ability activates and its attack points are cut in half." Amy explained.

It's wings suddenly vanished and the creature fell to the ground, now laying on it's side. **(Atk 1,100- 550) **

"What is she doing her monster won't stand a chance now." Syrus commented slightly concerned.

"It won't be weak for long, she just needs a little time." Bastion reassured him.

"Why is that?" Jaden inquired.

"You'll see." Bastion told him.

"I'll place one card face down and end my turn." Amy concluded.

Mark drew a card and then smiled.

"First I flip summon my gravekeeper's spy." Mark began.

An Egyptian man in a dark robe appeared. **(Atk 1,200)**

"Now since he was flipped I can summon another gravekeeper from my deck with 1,500 or fewer attack, and I choose gravekeeper's spear soldier," Mark explained.

Another similar man appeared, this one brandishing an intimidating spear. **(atk 1,500)**

"Gravekeepers. I heard these monsters were tough, though I've never seen them before." Amy thought.

"Next I activate the spell terraforming to add a field spell to my hand." Mark explained.

"So now I activate Necrovalley, which increases the attack and defense of my Gravekeepers by five hundred." Mark concluded.

A desert scenery appeared around them, the two duelists now in a wide crevice with stony walls.

(**gravekeeper's spy atk 1,200 - 1,700)**

**(gravekeeper's spear soldier atk 1,500 - 2,000)**

"next I tribute my spy to summon Gravekeeper's Chief in attack mode." Mark said playing another card.

Another man appeared, this one with a golden staff. **(atk 1,900- 2,400) **

"And since I tribute summoned him, I can summon a gravekeeper from the graveyard," he told her as gravekeeper's spy reappeared. **(atk 1,200 - 1,700)**

"Three monsters already," Amy gasped.

"Yes, now I'll attack with my spy." Mark declared.

Said monster rushed forward towards the hourglasses beginning to pull out a weapon concealed in the folds of his robes.

"I activate negate attack, this trap stops your attack and ends the battle phase." Amy explained.

He crashed into a force field and was thrown back. He got up and returned to his spot after dusting himself.

"Oh very good, I suppose, maybe next turn, I end my turn there." mark told her.

Amy drew a card and slowly looked over the cards in her hand. She was expecting him to summon a stronger monster though at 2,400 the chief was going to be a problem, a problem she didn't have a way to counter.

"I summon shining angel in defense mode." Amy stated.

A winged man in a white robe appeared crouching next to the toppled hourglass. **(def 800)**

Amy then ended her turn.

"Now my monster's effect activates doubling it's attack, pity it's not enough," Amy stated.

The hourglass sprouted large lustrous wings and took to the air once more with an aura of light. **(atk 550 - 2,200) **

Mark drew a card to start his turn and soon selected a card from his hand.

"I play another monster in face down defense mode." Mark stated as the card appeared on the field.

"next I actavate gravekeeper's servant, now if you attack you lose a card from your deck." Mark explained.

A winged imp wielding a scythe appeared flying above mark's head.

"Then I'll need to be careful about attacking." Amy commented looking at the imp.

"Now then I'll have my spear soldier attack your shining angel." Mark declared.

The grave keeper threw his weapon, spearing the angel and shattering it. **(Amy 3,900 LP)**

"I'll use my monster's ability to summon my other shining angel." Amy stated.

Another identical angel appeared looking at the opposing monsters nervously. **(atk 1,400) **

"Then I'll have my spy attack your angel." Mark commanded.

The spy rushed forth pulling out a short knife stabbing the angel, shattering it. **(Amy 3,600 LP)**

"This time I summon element Valkyrie." Amy commented.

A fairy in a blue outfit with long red hair holding a staff with fire on one end and water on the other appeared on the field **(atk 1,500)**

"Gravekeeper's chief attack element Valkyrie!" Mark ordered.

The chief thrust his staff forward a dark energy surounding the Valkyrie. The Valkyrie cringed before shattering. **(Amy 2,700 LP)**

"That's all for now." Mark said before ending his turn.

Amy then drew a card to start her turn, smiling after doing so.

"I'll start by summoning soul of purity and light, I just need to remove…" Amy started to say, though she stopped when her duel disc did not eject two light monsters like it was supposed to.

"I think my duel disc is malfunctioning, it's not responding." Amy remarked scratching her head.

"That's because when Necrovalley is out you're not allowed to remove cards in the graveyard from play." Mark explained.

"Are there any other restrictions I should know about?" Amy asked.

"You're also not allowed to target cards in the graveyard." Mark explained.

"Then how did you revive your spy?" Amy asked.

"Gravekeeper's chief makes my graveyard unaffected by Necrovalley." Mark informed her.

"I see. well in that case, I'll play spirit of the breeze in defense mode." Amy stated.

A blue haired fairy appeared crouching on her field. **(def 1,800)**

"Hourglass of courage attack gravekeeper's spear soldier." Amy commanded.

The imp flew over to her and held out it's hand as though awaiting payment. A card slid from the top of Amy's deck and she placed in the graveyard.

The hourglass flapped its wings sending a sparkling gust across the field, shattering the spear soldier. **(Mark 4,800 LP) **

"I end my turn." Amy stated.

Mark drew a card to start his turn.

"First off I flip summon my cat of ill omen." Mark began.

A fluffy black cat with a gold necklace, as well as a bracelet on one leg and it's tail appeared. It purred slightly before turning it's blood red eyes towards Amy.

"it's effect says I can put a trap card from my deck at the top of my deck, but since Necrovalley is out I can add the card to my hand and I choose rite of spirit." Mark said showing her the card.

"I'll set one card, and then I'll have my chief attack your hourglass of courage." Mark told her.

The chief thrust his staff forward surrounding the hourglass in dark energy. The hourglass shortly shattering, the fragments soon vanishing. **(Amy 2,500 LP)**

"Then I'll end my turn." Mark concluded.

"That Necrovalley card is really helping him, maybe if I can find a way to get rid of it, I'll have a chance." Amy though as she drew a card.

"This works." she thought happily.

"I actavate double spell now by sending a spell card from my hand to the graveyard I can use any spell card in your graveyard and I think I'll use your terraforming to change the scenery of this duel." Amy declared.

"Not if I have anything to say about it. I active magic drain, now your spell is negated unless you discard another spell card." Mark explained.

Sadly the only other spell card besides double spell Amy had in her hand was monster reborn which she discarded to actavate double spell so she had no way to negate the counter trap.

"I'll place one card face down and end my turn." Amy stated.

Mark drew a card and then played it right away.

"I summon Gravekeeper's curse in attack mode." Mark exclaimed.

Another slightly shorter gravekeeper appeared wielding a curved staff. **(atk 800- 1,300)**

"Now since I summoned him you lose five hundred life points." Mark explained.

An aura surrounded the gravekeeper and his staff and then he launched the energy at her. **(Amy 2,000 LP)**

"Gravekeeper's chief attack spirit of the breeze." Mark ordered.

The chief thrust his staff forward and enveloped the fairy in darkness. It cried out as it was shattered.

"Cat of ill omen attack directly!" Mark declared.

The cat hissed and lunged at her, raking it's claws across her. **(Amy 1,700)**

"I actavate a trap, it's called flash bang, I can only actavate this trap when you attack me directly, now your turn automatically skips to the end phase." Amy explained.

"Oh I guess that's it then." Mark concluded.

Amy then drew a card to start her turn.

"I play the spell card graceful charity now I can draw three cards however I then must discard two cards to the graveyard." Amy explained.

"Next I play Polymerization and I fuse Marie the fallen one and the forgiving maiden to summon St. Joan," Amy stated.

A tall women in armor appeared wielding a sword. **(atk 2,800)**

"St. Joan attack his chief and block off access to his graveyard." Amy exclaimed.

The imp once again flew over to Amy sending the top card of her deck to the graveyard.

The armored fairy rushed forward and ran the chief through with her sword, shattering him.

"I end my turn." Amy concluded.

Mark drew and considered his hand.

"I'll swap all three of my monsters to defense mode." Mark told her.

**Cat of ill omen defense 300  
****Gravekeeper's spy defense 2,000 - 2,500  
****Gravekeeper's curse defense 800- 1,300**

"I end my turn." he finished.

Amy then drew a card to start her turn.

"Since Marie the fallen one is in the graveyard I gain two hundred life points." Amy informed him.

**(Amy 1,900 LP)**

With all his monsters in defense mode Mark's life points were safe however attacking would cost Amy a card every time. Though if she wanted to win Amy was sure she had to destroy those monsters. she had made up her mind, she had to attack.

"St. Joan attack his spy." Amy declared.

Once again the imp forced Amy to send another card to the graveyard.

St Joan quickly aprached the monster and slew it with a diagonal swing of her sword.

Mark drew a card to start his turn and then set a monster in defense mode. It was then Amy's turn again and Marie's effect actavted. **(Amy 2,100 LP)**

"I summon Happy Lover in attack mode." Amy stated.

A tiny winged fairy with a heart on it's forehead appeared. **(atk 800)**

"Happy Lover attack Cat of ill omen." Amy commanded before getting hassled by the imp once more.

The fairy fired a heart shaped beam that shattered the cat.

"St. Joan attack gravekeeper's curse." Amy ordered losing another card in the process.

St Joan went forth destroying yet another monster in a single stroke of her blade.

"I'll pace one card face down and end my turn." Amy stated.

Mark drew a card to start his turn.

"I flip my face down monster another spy into attack mode and summon Gravekeeper's Assailant this time." Mark explained.

Another shady grave keeper appeared eyeing the opposing monsters. **(atk 1,200 - 1,700)**this gravekeeper had it's face concealed and wielded a curved blade. **(atk 1,500 - 2,000)**

"Then I'll use rite of spirit to summon my chief back to the field." Mark continued.

"How, don't you need the chief to access your graveyard?" Amy asked.

"This card is unaffected by Necrovalley." Mark explained.

"Well that makes sense, and with the chief's ability to summon another monster that's four monsters in one turn." Amy stated.

"No, that's only when he is tribute summoned." Mark explained."I'll have my Gravekeeper's assailant attack your happy lover, which means I can swap your St. Joan to defense mode with her ability." Mark explained.

The gravekeeper rushed towards the small fairy. But before it stuck it extended a hand towards St Joan. St Joan stumbled falling on one knee as assailant slew the smaller fairy. **Amy 900 LP/ St. Joan (def 2,000)**

"Then I'll have my gravekeeper's chief attack St. Joan." Mark continued.

"I play enchanted Javelin, It won't stop the attack though I do gain life points equal to your monster's attack." Amy stared.

The chief thrust forward his staff enveloping the armored fairy in darkness. She cried out before shattering. **(Amy3,300 LP)**

"I attack you directly with my Gravekeeper's spy." Mark exclaimed.

The grave keeper chanted a tad sending a burst of energy right at Amy. **(Amy 1,600 LP)**

"That's all for now." Mark concluded.

Amy drew a card from her deck and was surprised by what she saw. **(Amy 1,800 LP)**

"I don't recall adding this card to my deck." Amy thought. She remembered thinking it was a strange card, The card did strangely vanish though now she knew where it went. Should she play this card? it is a bit risky, but why not. it was not like she really had much to lose.

"I don't normally do this though I don't really have much of a choice, I actavate the spell card reasoning. you call out a level and if the next monster in my deck is that level it goes to the graveyard, though if you're wrong I can summon it," Amy explained.

"I say level seven." Mark replied after a moment of consideration.

Amy picked up the next card from her deck and it was a monster, she then showed it to Mark.

"It's Airknight Parshath a level five monster." Amy stated.

The centaur appeared on her field wielding a shield and sword.** (atk 1,900)**

"Not bad." Mark commented.

"Now I'll attack gravekeeper's spy." Amy declared.

The imp flew down forcing another of her cards to the grave.

The centaur galloped forward and slew the gravekeeper with it's sword. **(Mark 4,200 LP)**

"Now since I did battle damage, I'm allowed to draw one card." Amy explained.

"I'll place that card face down and end my turn." Amy stated as she placed the card face down.

Mark drew a card and looked at it.

"Gravekeeper's assailant attack her Airknight Parshath." Mark declared.

"I actavate deal of phantom, this trap increases my monster's attack by one hundred points for each monster in my graveyard and thanks to you I have quite a few," Amy stated.

**Airknight Parshath atk 3,100**

"Touché, nice one." Mark chuckled.

"Thanks." Amy replied.

The hooded gravekeeper leapt towards her monster blade at the ready. Amy's monster cut it down as soon as it drew near making it shatter. (Mark 3,100 LP)

Amy then drew one card thanks to her monster's special ability.

"That's all for now." Mark commented.

Amy then drew a card increasing her hand size to two cards. **(Amy 2,000 LP)**

"I use the equip spell Cestus of Dagla now my monster gains five hundred attack points." Amy explained.

The sword and shield were replaced by a pair of golden blades. **(atk 1,900 - 2,400)**

"Well I guess it's a stalemate now, so I'll end my turn." Amy stated.

"Sure looks that way." Mark said drawing a card.

"Nothing yet, I pass." Mark told her.

Amy then drew a card and gained more life points thanks to Marie. **(Amy 2,200 LP)**

"I summon Kelbek in defense mode." Amy declared.

A strange cycloptic fairy appeared crouching.**(def 1,800)**

"I end my turn." Amy stated.

Mark drew a card and smiled.

"I equip my Gravekeeper's chief with mist body, now he can not be destroyed in battle. so go attack Airknight Parshath." Mark declared.

The chief thrust his staff forward. At the same time the centaur threw both cestuses at the apposing monster. Chief was impaled by the blades, but ignored the mortal blow as though it was nothing. The centaur was then surrounded by darkness and shattered. The golden blades vanished leaving no wound behind.

Mark then ended his turn with started Amy's next turn. **(Amy 2,400 LP)**

"I think I'll set a monster in face down defense mode." Amy stated as the card appeared on the field.

"I now end my turn." Amy stated.

Mark drew and selected a card.

"I actavate pot of avarice I take five monsters from my graveyard add them to my deck, shuffle and then draw two cards." Mark explained.

"Then I summon Gravekeepers spear soldier in attack mode." Mark stated.

Another spear wielding gravekeeper appeared ready for battle. **(atk 1,500 - 2,000) **

"Gravekeepers spear soldier attack Kelbek." Mark declared.

His monster rushed forward, impaling her monster shattering it. **(Amy 2,200 LP) **

"Now my monster's ability activates any monster that attacks Kelbek is returned to it's owners hand." Amy informed him.

The monster was thrown back into the air disappearing from sight.

"Gravekeeper's chief attack the face down monster." Mark exclaimed.

The chief thrust his staff at the face down monster. It flipped up to reveal a small white monster. It was enveloped by darkness. It jiggled a bit but stayed intact.

"That's Marshmallon it can't be destroyed in battle and if you attack it while it's face down, you lose one thousand life points." Amy explained.

**(Mark 2,100 LP)**

"Oh, I see, that's all then." Mark told her.

Amy then drew a card to start her turn **(Amy 2.400 LP)**

"I play pot of greed." Amy stated before drawing two cards.

"Now I actavate Celestial Transformation, now I can special summon a fairy monster, however it loses half it's attack points and I summon Shining Abyss." Amy explained.

The bulbous blue fairy with yellow wings descended from above in a ray of light. **(Atk 1,600- 800) **

"Okay, but isn't that monster destroyed during the end phase?" Mark inquired.

"That is true, though it won't be staying for long as I will now tribute both my monsters for Guardian Angel Joan." Amy stated.

A red haired fairy with large wings in a white dress appeared. **(Atk 2,800) **

"Nice." Mark remarked.

"Well I guess I should attack, even if it does cost me a card." Amy commented.

The guardian angel thrust both hands forward unleashing a blinding light. When it dissipated the opposing monster remained shielding his eyes. **(Mark 1,700 LP)**

"I end my turn," Amy stated.

Mark drew a card and considered his hand.

"I summon gravekeeper's cannon holder in defense mode." Mark begun.

Another gravekeeper appeared this one with a cannon slung over his shoulder. **(def 1,200- 1,700)**

"Then I end my turn." Mark finished.

Amy then drew a card to start her turn once again gaining a small life point boost thanks to Marie the fallen one. **(Amy 2,600 LP)**

"Attack gravekeeper's cannon holder," Amy stated without much thought.

The fairy unleashed more light smiting the opposing monster.

"Now I gain life points equal to your monsters attack points." Amy stated.

The angel thrust her hands in the air globules of light falling on Amy. **(Amy 4,000 LP)**

"I'll place once card face down and end my turn." Amy stated.

"I'll start with Gravekeeper's curse." Mark began.

"Now you lose another five hundred life points." Mark told her.

The gravekeeper appeared blasting her again with his magic. **(Amy 3,500 LP)**

"Then I play premature burial on my cannon holder." Mark said as the monster appeared.

The cannon wielding monster appeared once more. **(atk 1,400 - 1,900) (Mark's LP 900)**

"Then I use cannon holder's effect to fire curse at you for seven hundred points of damage." Mark explained.

gravekeeper's curse turned into energy and flew into the cannon. He pointed the cannon at Amy and fired. A burst of energy and sparks shot out hitting her. **(Amy 2,800 LP)**

"And finally I use linear accelerator cannon to fire cannon holder at you for seven hundred more damage." Mark concluded.

A cannon appeared pulling cannon holder in and firing a burst of energy right at Amy. **(Amy 2,100 LP)**

"I place one card face down and that's it." Mark concluded.

Amy then drew a card starting her turn. **(Amy 2,300 LP)**

When Amy saw she drew a monster she played it right away.

"I summon the light hex seal fusion in attack mode." Amy stated.

"you're making a fusion?" Mark asked.

"No, just felt like summoning a monster because I drew one." Amy replied.

"Oh, I see." Mark replied.

After thinking for a bit Amy said "Oh why not I'll attack, Guardian angel Joan battle with his chief again."

"That's just what I wanted you to do, I play the trap card mirror force." Mark declared.

"Then I'll play my face down as well, it's solar ray now you lose seven hundred life points for each light monster I control and I have two." Amy stated.

"Well, that means I lose." Mark said a little startled.

Her two monsters glowed radiantly and he was struck with a burst of light. **(Mark 0 LP)**

"You played a great game, it was an honor to duel with you." Amy stated.

"Yes it was I look forward to dueling again sometime." Mark replied.

"What, how could that slifer win. Steve's sister!" Dr. Crowler whined.

"Fairy power Dr. Crowler. unlike my brother, my deck has a theme. Also don't forget our agreement. we did make a wager." Amy stated.

"Aww do I have to, this isn't fair." Dr. Crowler commented.

"Yes it is, I would have written the paper if I would have lost." Amy replied.

* * *

Amy, Jaden and several other slifers were on their way back to their dorm when their teacher Fiona Tinella walked by. She was not in good shape, there was several small tears in her dress and she was holding her arm.

"Are you OK teach?" Jaden asked.

"It's nothing to worry about, I… well tripped in the forest and landed on a prickly plant. nothing a few bandages can't fix." the teacher replied.

"Oh that must have hurt, sorry you had a bad day." Amy replied.

"Nice to know you care, well I'll see you in class tomorrow." Fiona said before limping away.

"Well there's a lesson for today." Jennifer commented.

"What's that?" Amy asked.

"Don't skip class, she skipped class and look what happened to her." Jennifer commented.

**(End chapter)**

Well that's all for this time, once again sorry I'm taking so long, I just get distracted way to easily and I'm still playing though Yu-gi-oh world championship 2011. Nice game though the AI is as dumb as a pile of rocks which makes tag duels very annoying. Anyways I'll do my best to increase the pace in which chapters are submitted so hopefully the next one will be up before July, that would be cool.


	24. C24: the direct approach

**Tales from duel academy  
****Chapter twenty-four) the direct approach **

_Previously on tales from duel academy. Amy dueled Mark and his gravekeepers and was able to win somehow. We now continue the next day as there's a duel going on in the classroom._

On a normal day class would have started about twenty minutes ago, however this was not a normal day. The teacher had not shown up and Bradford, being the idiot he was, claimed to be the best duelist there. He proceeded to irritate his classmates by bragging about how great he thought he was. Chazz sick of his obnoxious blathering challenged him to a duel to shut him up.

**Duel status**

**Turn: 12**

**Chazz 2,300 LP (four cards in hand)  
****Bradford 700 LP (one card in hand)  
****Field) Chazz Armed dragon LV 5 (atk 2,400)  
****Bradford: nothing **

Bradford drew a card to start his turn.

"Now it's time you pay as I play dark hole, this destroys all monsters on the field!" he declared smugly.

A swirling dark void appeared sucking all the monsters up into it. The dragon thrashed about as it was pulled into the void.

"I would attack you now, though you lucked out and I don't have any monsters." Bradford told him in a belittling manner.

He then playing the last card in his hand face down in the spell and trap card zone.

"Luck has nothing to do with it slacker. you wasted your cards, that's why you have nothing." Chazz informed him pointedly as he drew a card. **(turn 13)**

"And now you're finished." he added.

"Not yet, I have scapegoat, sure they're lame but there's four of them." Bradford commented nonchalantly.

Four sheep, each a different color materialized on his field.

"Your monsters are worthless just like you!" Chazz remarked harshly as he played a card from his hand.

"I play monster reborn. Now armed dragon level five returns to the field." Chazz explained.

"Next I play the spell card level up!" Chazz continued.

"WHAT!" Bradford exclaimed.

"It allows me to summon a stronger version of a level monster you slacker. So I trade in armed dragon level five for Armed Dragon Level seven!" Chazz exclaimed.

An imposing form arose. A massive dragon with various blades adorning it's body now glared down at Bradford. It opened it's mouth letting out a roar. **(atk 2,800)**

"Big deal I still have four monsters." Bradford said while looking at the new monster nervously.

"Not anymore, I use my monster's special ability. By discarding a monster I can destroy all monster with equal or less attack then the one I discard, and since all of yours have zero attack I can just discard Ojama yellow!" Chazz Explained with a wide grin.

His massive dragon swiped forward, unleashing a shockwave that shattered all his sheep in an instant.

"Armed dragon level seven attack that loser directly." Chazz Declared happily.

"NO!" Bradford exclaimed shielding himself with his arms.

Armed dragon LV7 towered over Bradford before raking it's claws across him. **(Bradford 0 LP)**

Just after Bradford got struck down by Chazz's dragon Fiona entered the classroom.

"Sorry I'm late, I overslept." Fiona admitted with a sheepish grin.

"Oh come, on I never get by on that excuse!" a student called out.

"Well… why are you two dueling in the classroom?" Fiona asked ignoring the students outrage.

"Chazz started it!" Bradford grumbled.

"Bradford that sounds like something a five year old would say. On second thought I don't care. The duel is over anyways, now just take a seat, you're not even worth my time." Fiona told him.

"What!" Bradford exclaimed.

"You're a terrible duelist. Your test scores are horrible and no one likes you. I'm surprised you haven't been expelled yet. Now sit down so I can teach." Fiona grumbled irritated.

"Wasn't that a little harsh?" Amy asked.

"Not really, he deserved it." Fiona Sighed waving her hand at her.

With that taken care of she began her lesson for the day which was about the battle city finals.

* * *

**Time: after classes  
****Place: Fiona's room**

Fiona had made a phone call and the person on the other side had just answered.

"Good evening, how are you today?" Fiona said after the other person answered the phone.

"What do you want?" She asked in a demanding tone.

"Just a small favor from my sister, is that really so bad?" Fiona asked,

The other girl sighed "Yes." she replied pointedly.

"All I want you to do is duel. I got permission to get a student expelled, however they need to lose a duel and I get to pick their opponent so can you be here tomorrow." Fiona explained.

"A duel? Sure I can do that, and don't worry I will win." Fiona commented smugly.

"I know you will, now all I need to do is make him agree to dueling you, which will be easy." Fiona commented aloud.

* * *

**Time: the next day  
****Place: Fiona's classroom**

"OK class today is a special day. My twin sister Tina is visiting us." Fiona told the class enthusiastically.

A girl who looked almost exactly like her entered the classroom.

"So what." Bradford remarked uninterested.

"This concerns you. I talked to the chancellor and he agrees with me. You're way below academy standards, however if you can win a duel you can stay. Being the nice person I am I invited my sister over to duel you. She uses low attack monsters though I need your permission to pit you against a non student." Fiona explained.

"Low attack? Really? Sure teach I'll do it, I could beat low attack in my sleep." Bradford declared pointing at himself with a conceited grin spread across his face.

"That's probably the only time you do win." Chazz remarked cruelly.

Bradford Glared at Chazz and shook his fist at him.

"Well with that taken care of let's go to the duel arena. Unless you'd rather stay here and study or write a paper for extra credit." Fiona informed the others with a wicked grin.

It was no surprise when the entire class left for the duel arena. For one reason or another everyone wanted to see this duel.

* * *

**Place: the duel arena**

"Let's duel." Bradford declared.

"Ladies first." Tina returned smirking.

**(Tina 5,000 LP Bradford 5,000 LP/ turn 1)**

"I'll start simple for you by playing Rainbow flower in attack mode." Tina began talking down to him.

A flowerpot appeared on the field. A flower popped up from the soil, each of it's petals one of the colors of the rainbow. **(atk 400)**

"You played that in attack mode." Bradford laughed.

"That's my sis, crush that loser." Fiona thought happily.

"What is she thinking that monster won't stand a chance." Syrus stated aloud sounding a tad concerned.

"I'll place one card face down and call it a turn." Tina concluded.

"How about you call it a duel instead." Bradford commented as he drew a card. **(turn 2)**

"Here is true power. I play Zombyra the dark in attack mode." Bradford exclaimed.

The warrior in bony armor arose, it's cape fluttering about it. It struck a pose and them pointed menacingly at the apposing monster. **(atk 2,100)**

"Zombyra destroy that worthless monster." Bradford exclaimed Getting maybe a tad overexcited.

The monster leapt forward hitting with a powerful punch. The fractured pot and mangled flower were thrown skyward before shattering. **(Tina3,300 LP) (atk 2,100- 1,900)**

"I play a trap card called painful summoning. I can actavate this trap whenever I take battle damage from a battle involving one of my monsters. I can then summon as many monsters from my hand in attack mode as possible as long as there combined attack is less then the damage I just took." Fiona explained.

"I play Nightmare horse, Servant of Catabolism, and beautiful plush doll." She informed him.

A horse composed of blue flames arose rapped in frayed bandages. Next a strange mollusk appeared it's tendrils writhing slightly. Then a simple plush doll with red hair and a simple pink dress appeared on the field.

**Nightmare** **Horse atk 500  
****Servant of Catabolism atk 700  
****Beautiful plush doll atk 300**

"Like that frightens me, my Zombyra can destroy all of them no problem." Bradford commented unfazed.

"Marin do you know what she is planning?" Amy wondered aloud.

"Not sure." Marin replied hand on her chin.

Tina then drew a card to start her turn. **(Turn 3)**

"I play card of sanctity, now we both draw until we have six cards." Tin explained.

"Next I play Polymerization to fuse together the nightmare horse on the field with the spirit reaper in my hand." Tina explained.

Nightmare horse leapt up soon accompanied by a reaper in a purple cloak, wielding a scythe. A swirl appeared, however the reaper just looked around before simply mounting the horse. **(atk 800)**

"Still not strong enough." Bradford remarked childishly.

"That doesn't matter Reaper on the nightmare attack him directly." Tina exclaimed.

The mounted reaper galloped forward leaping over Zombrya, who shook his fist at him. Then he swung his scythe at Bradford. **(Bradford 4,200 LP) **

Bradford then gasped seeing one of his cards impaled on the reaper's scythe, which shortly shattered. He grumbled as he sent a card to the graveyard.

"Servant of Catabolism now it's your turn attack Bradford directly." Tina ordered.

The mollusk leapt forward latching onto his face shocking the duelist. **(Bradford 3,500 LP)**

"Since my plush doll is not allowed to attack I'll place a single card face down and end my turn." Tina told him.

Bradford then drew a card from his deck. **(Turn 4)**

"Now I'm angry. Go Archfiend Soldier in attack mode!" Bradford yelled.

A purple horned fiend in a green cape arose pulling out a sword. **(Atk 1900)**

"Activate threading roar. Now your monsters can't attack this turn." Tina said plainly.

"Just go, I'll get you next turn." Bradford said without even checking his hand.

Tina smiled and drew a card from her deck. **(Turn 5)**

"I summon Rainbow flower in attack mode." Tina stated happily.

"Another one?" Bradford asked.

"I like Rainbow Flower, you got a problem with that?" Tina snapped.

"Now I swap my plush doll to defense mode." Tina continued.

The doll then knelt in a defensive stance. **(def 300)**

"Now reaper on the nightmare attack him again." Tina commanded

Once more the mounted reaper charged forth swinging his scythe at Bradford **(Bradford 2,700 LP) **

Another card was claimed by the reaper's scythe and send to the graveyard.

"Servant of Catabolism your next!" Tina stated.

Again the mollusk latched to the duelist sending a shock through him. **(Bradford 2,000 LP)**

"Rainbow flower attack him directly." Tina ordered.

A storm of petals flew from the flower, past his monsters, relentlessly striking him. **(Bradford 1,600 LP)**

"You are pitiful, maybe you should just surrender and save what's left of your dignity." Tina said coldly.

"Not going to happen, I will win, I must!" Bradford exclaimed.

"Fine then I'll place one card face down and end my turn." Tina sighed.

Bradford then drew a card then looked over his entire hand. **(turn 6)**

"I'm not losing to weak monsters. I actavate pot of greed, now I can draw two more cards." Bradford exclaimed.

"Next I clear the field with dark hole, why attack your monsters one at a time when I have this." Bradford boasted.

A dark vortex appeared creating a strong force that began to draw the monsters in. first zombrya was lifted to the air, spinning end over end to oblivion. He was followed shortly by both rainbow flowers, all of their petals plucked from them as they tumbled about. Next went archfiend soldier, who flailed about in the air, having lost grip of his sword. Reaper on the nightmare struggled to control his stead to no avail and was drawn away. The mollusk was releasing electricity at random as it was pulled away too. The doll however acted as though nothing had happened.

"Hey why didn't your doll die?" Bradford asked.

"It can't be destroyed by spell and trap cards." Tina explained.

"Then how about this, I play change of heart now I'm taking your doll!" Bradford exclaimed.

A girl with a demonic and angelic wing flew over possessing the doll. It slowly made it's way to his field.

"Now I'm going to tribute your doll for the Sum…" Bradford started to say holding up the card.

"Can't do that. Beautiful plush doll can't be tributed, and don't forget it can't attack." Tina taunted.

Bradford stomped the ground in anger when he realized how useless that move was.

"Anything else I should know about your stupid doll." Bradford exclaimed.

"You have to attack Bueatful plush doll before you can attack another monster and once it is destroyed the battle phase ends." Tina informed him.

"Well I can still do this. go dark blade in attack mode!" Bradford exclaimed.

The dark armored warrior appeared wielding a sword, his cape fluttering. **(Atk 1800)**

"Dark blade attack her directly." Bradford exclaimed.

The armored warrior leapt forward hitting her with a vicious slash of his sword. **(Tina 1,500 LP)**

"Now I'm winning, take your turn already you loser!" Bradford exclaimed.

The doll now returned to her side of the field.

Tina then drew a card. **(turn 7)**

"You winning, that's a joke. I summon marauding captain in attack mode." Tina stated.

A scarred war veteran appeared wielding two swords. **(atk 1,200)**

"I choose not to use his ability, though I will actavate my face down card. It's DNA surgery, with this I can change the type of all monsters on the field to whatever I wish and I choose warrior." Tina explained.

"Why should I care about that?" Bradford commented.

"My plush doll effect says you have to attack it first. Marauding captain's effect says you can't attack any other warriors while he is on the field, think about it." Tina replied.

Bradford though for a while then said "I still don't get it."

Tina sighed "It means you can't attack at all." she yelled at him.

"I end my turn." Tina she sighed.

Bradford then started his turn by drawing a card. **(turn 8)**

"I tribute dark blade for the summoned skull." Bradford exclaimed.

A massive bony fiend appeared in a strike of lightning. **(atk 2,500)**

"That would be nice if you could attack." Tina replied in a bored tone.

"You meant that, I really can't attack." Bradford gasped.

"I think he finally gets it." Tina replied sarcastically.

"Oh I get it all right, you're cheating." Bradford exclaimed while pointing at his opponent.

Tina merely sighed at this outburst.

"She is not cheating you slacker." Fiona exclaimed.

"Enough of this nonsense let's continue." Tina said as she drew a card. **(turn 9) **

"I summon Jinzo number seven in attack mode." Tina stated.

A strange android monster appeared on her field.**(atk 500)**

"Wait do all of your monsters attack directly." Bradford gasped.

"Wow you figured out my plan, amazing." Tina said plainly.

"Jinzo number seven attack him directly." Tina ordered.

The android teleported in front of him and hit him with a powerful punch. **(Bradford 1,100 LP)**

"I end my turn." Tina said plainly.

Bradford then nervously drew a card. **(turn 10)**

"I summon Goblin attack force." Bradford stated.

A trio of goblins appeared on the field. **(atk 2,300)**

"That all?" Tina asked.

"Well if I could attack…" Bradford started to say.

"Well you can't so that means it's my turn." Tina said before drawing a card. **(turn 11)**

"I play monster reborn on Servant of Catabolism." Tina stated.

The mollusk appeared once more making Bradford cringe. **(atk 700)**

"No this can't be happening, and to lose to such weak monsters!" Bradford exclaimed pulling at his hair.

"Jinzo number seven attack him directly." Tina stated.

The android teleported in front of the apposing duelist, socking him again. **(Bradford 600 LP)**

"Servant of Catabolism attack him directly and end this," Tina commanded.

The creature lunged at him, and Bradford raised his arms to defend himself. The monster latched onto his arms and poured a jolt of electricity into him. **(Bradford 0 LP)**

"You lose." Tina informed him.

"That's my sister, hopefully you all learned something from this." Fiona commented grinning.

"Am I really getting expelled?" Bradford asked.

"Yes, though don't feel too bad. You didn't ever have a chance to begin with. I don't lose." Tina said smugly.

"Wanna bet." Chazz commented.

"Sure why not, if it's OK with my sister that is." Tina replied.

"Sure go ahead." Fiona told her grinning.

"OK If win I will give you a card of your choice however if you lose you have to be my personal servant for the rest of the day." Tina explained.

"Not gonna happen." Chazz commented.

"Not willing to risk it, I understand." Fiona replied.

"I'm saying I won't lose." Chazz clarified.

"Very well then, since you're the challenger, I'll let you choose if you go first or second." Tina replied.

"Why don't you go first." Chazz offered.

"Very well." Tina replied before shuffling her deck and drawing a new starting hand.

**(Chazz 5,000 LP Tina 5,000 LP/ turn 1)**

"I'll start with Gyroid in defense mode." Tina began.

A helicopter with eyes appeared hovering just above the ground. **(def 1,000) **

"I'll place one card face down and end my turn." Tina concluded.

"Well let's see what we can get." Chazz said as he drew a card. **(turn 2)**

"I actavate spirit barrier. this negates battle damage as long as I have a monster out." Tina informed him.

"Fine, but it won't be out for long. First I set two face down cards, then I destroy both of them to summon Anteatereatingant in attack mode." Chazz exclaimed.

A massive ant appeared on his side of the field drooling slightly. **(atk 2,000)**

"Wait he destroyed two of his own cards, for what again anteater I mean… never mind." Syrus commented.

"It's how that monster is summoned." Jennifer explained knowledgably.

"Impressive. though it's going take more then that to beat me." Tina commented.

"First off since one of those was Ojamagic I can add Ojama green, yellow, and black to my hand." Chazz explained reaching for his deck.

"Interesting move maybe you might present a challenge." Tina commented.

"It'll be more then a challenge. first I play one card face down, then if I don't attack with this monster I can destroy a spell or trap on your field, like spirit barrier." Chazz told her pointing at it.

The massive ant lumbered over and devoured the holographic representation of the trap.

"Wow he's destroying her cards too." Syrus exclaimed.

"Yes and he can use that effect once per turn." Jennifer explained.

"Yes but then he can't attack with it." Bastion added.

Since Chazz's turn was over Tina drew a card to start hers. **(turn 3)**

"I summon Jinzo number seven in attack mode." Tina stated.

The strange android appeared preparing for battle. **(atk 500)**

"Well I play Ojama trio. that means you can't play any more monsters." Chazz stated.

Suddenly the three ojamas materialized on her field.

"I'll place two cards face down, then attack you directly with Jinzo number seven." Tina explained.

The android teleported over to Chazz, striking him in the chest. It quickly retreated the same way it came. **(Chazz 4,500 LP)**

"Now let's see what you can do." Tina commented.

Chazz then drew a card from his deck **(turn 4)**

"First I summon armed dragon level three in attack mode." Chazz began.

A small orange dragon appeared looking about. **(atk 1,200)**

"Next I actavate a spell known as dark world lighting, by discarding one card this allows me to destroy any facedown card." Chazz exclaimed "and I choose the one on the left."

Lightning rained down destroying her set card.

An imposing fiend with a spear appeared. **(atk 1,600)**

"What just happened, where did that monster come from." Syrus commented.

"Yeah, he already summoned this turn how can he play another monster?" Chumley asked.

"That is a dark world monster. Many of them have abilities that actavate when they are discarded to the graveyard. That one is summoned to the field." Fiona explained to the confused slifers.

"That was a clever move, though it seams I'm safe thanks to the tokens you gave me." Tina commented.

"Not really go Anteatereatingant devour her jinzo number seven." Chazz exclaimed.

The giant ant crept over and forced the protesting android into it's gaping maw. **(Tina 3,500 LP)**

"Next armed dragon level three attack Gyroid." Chazz ordered.

The small dragon scampered over smacking the helicopter with it's hand, making it flinch.

"Now Beilge, Vanguard of dark world attack Gyroid." Chazz continued.

With a battle cry the friend rush forward impaling the helicopter on his spear. The helicopter sparked before exploding.

Chazz then ended his turn. Tina then drew a card starting hers. **(turn 5)**

"This should be interesting." Tina thought.

"I'll place a monster in face down defense mode and that's all." She told him.

Chazz then drew a card to start his turn. **(turn 6)**

"First my armed dragon levels up to armed dragon level five." Chazz exclaimed.

The dragon glowed as it grew bigger and spikier. **(atk 2,400)**

"Next I'll have my Anteatereatingant destroy your face down card." Chazz told her.

The massive ant went forth and devoured another set card.

"Armed dragon level five attack one of the Ojama tokens." Chazz ordered.

His monster thrust his fist shattering Ojama yellow. **(Tina 3,200 LP)**

"With that I end my turn." Chazz told her.

"Now my armed dragon goes up to level seven." Chazz exclaimed.

His monster glowed again growing larger once more. **(atk 2,700)**

Tina then drew a card from her deck. **(turn 7)**

"I flip my Cyber Jar, first this destroys all monsters on the field." Tina explained.

"Fine by me, you still won't beat the Chazz." he commented.

The cyber jar sucked in his armed dragon the massive ant and the remaining ojamas.

"Now you lose three hundred life points for both of the Ojama tokens." Chazz reminded her.

**(Tina 2,900 LP)**

"Now comes the interesting part. We both pick up the top five cards. We must then show each other. Then all level four or lower monsters are summoned to the field. the rest of the cards are added to your hand." Tina explained.

Tina's five cards were Beautiful plush doll, rainbow flower, messenger of peace, Servant of Catabolism and DNA surgery.

A flower pot appeared, a flower with colorful petals sprouting from it. Next a strange mollusk appeared it's tendrils writhing slightly. Then a simple plush doll with red hair and a simple pink dress appeared on the field.

**Bueatful plush doll def 300  
****Rainbow flower atk 400  
****Servant of Catabolism atk 700**

Chazz's five cards were level modulation, master Kyonshee, Zure knight of dark world, Ojama delta hurricane and Polymerization.

A zombie in blue and yellow appeared getting into a fighting pose. It also had a charm on it's face and a sword stuck in the ground nearby. The other monster was a fiend in silver armor wielding a sword.

**master Kyonshee atk 1,750  
Zure knight of dark world atk 1,800**

"Now that that's taken care of Rainbow flower attack Chazz directly." Tina ordered.

A storm of petals blew past his monsters striking him. **(Chazz 4,100 LP)**

"Servant of Catabolism it's you're turn attack him directly." Tina commanded.

Knowing what was coming Chazz turned away. The monster latched onto his seat, zapping him with it's tendrils, making him jump. **(Chazz 3,400 LP)**

"I place one card face down and I'll also actavate messenger of peace. With this monsters with 1,500 or more attack can't attack." Tina explained. She then ended her turn.

"My move." Chazz stated as he drew a card. **(turn 8)**

"First I actavate level modulation, first you draw two cards then I can bring back any level monster in the graveyard. like armed dragon level seven." Chazz explained.

The massive and imposing dragon arose glaring at his opponent. **(atk 2,700) **

"Next I tribute my other two monsters for invader of darkness in attack mode," Chazz exclaimed.

A massive cloaked fiend arose glaring at the messenger of peace. **(atk 2,900)**

"I actavate DNA surgery. this trap allows me to change the type off all monsters on the field to whatever I want, and I choose warrior." Tina stated.

"What was that about?" Chazz asked.

"You'll find out soon." Tina replied.

"After that I end my turn." Chazz concluded.

"I pay one hundred life points to keep messenger of piece active." Tina said after drawing a card. **(Tina 2,800 LP/ turn 9) **

"now I summon marauding captain in attack mode." Tina declared.

The scarred veteran of wartime appeared wielding twin blades. **(atk 1,200)**

"Oh, I see." Chazz commented.

"It's the same combo I used to win last time. I block my foes ability to attack and attack them directly until they lose. now that's what I call a plan." Tina commented.

"Now Rainbow flower attack Chazz directly." Tina ordered.

A storm of petals were scattered drifting past his monsters before relentlessly striking him. **(Chazz 3,000 LP)**

"Servant of Catabolism attack him directly as well." Tina commanded.

Chazz groaned as the monster leapt forth latching to his face, shocking him. **(Chazz 2,300 LP)**

"That's all for now." Tina said happily.

"That's quite the combo, she's practically unbeatable now." Amy said impressed.

"Not quite Chazz still has a chance." Bastion told her.

"Well it's my move." Chazz said as he drew a card. **(turn 10)**

"First I actavate pot of greed." Chazz said before drawing another two cards from his deck.

"Now I have this, I actavate Polymerization on my Ojamas to make Ojama king." Chazz exclaimed.

The ojamas appeared and then there was a swirl and they merged together into a massive form. **(Atk 0)**

"At this point I don't care what you summon, as long as I have my combo you can't attack." Tina sighed.

"I didn't say I was finished. Now I actavate de-fusion, which allows me to return a fusion monster to the fusion deck and summon the fusion material monsters from the graveyard." Chazz exclaimed.

Then the king vanished from the field and all three ojamas appeared in its place.

"Hiya boss." Ojama yellow exclaimed.

"Let's get 'em." Green commented.

"Wait that makes no sense unless… oh this isn't going to be pleasant." Tina commented.

"Now I actavate Ojama delta hurricane." Chazz exclaimed holding the card above his head.

The three ojamas came together and whipped up a massive hurricane. The intense wind blew away nearly all the cards on her field. Only the doll was unaffected, her dress fluttering lightly in the strong wind.

"How did that doll survive our best move." Ojama black commented.

"She can't be destroyed by the effects of spell or traps, even ones that don't target so I get one more turn." Tina stated.

"No you don't I'm going to end this right here by activating Armed dragon level seven's special ability. By discarding Zure, Knight of dark world I can destroy all monsters on your field with attack less then or equal to it's attack so your rag doll is going to the grave." Chazz told her.

The massive dragon unleashed a shockwave shattering her doll.

"She's not a rag doll she's a plush doll." Tina replied.

"Whatever, same thing. Now invader of darkness end this." Chazz exclaimed.

The fiend outstretched it's hand, a burst of energy shooting from it hitting her head on. **(Tina 0 LP)**

"You go bye-bye." Chazz chuckled.

"Now about that card, I'll be taking one of those painful summoning cards." Chazz stated.

"Sure you earned it." Tina said giving him the card.

"Now does anyone want to help Bradford pack his bags." Tina joked.

She then noticed the item on Amy's arm.

"You, the girl with the red hair, what did my sister do to you." Tina asked.

"Nothing this is my natural hair color." Amy replied.

"Not that, the weird item on your arm. what crazy experiment is my sister up too now." Tina inquired.

"She has a name you know." Marin stated.

"My name is Amy." She informed her.

"Fine then, Amy, what kind of weird experiment is my sister using you for." Tina asked.

"How dare you accuse me of something like that. I'm not a mad scientist, experiments on my students, where do you get these ideas from." Fiona asked.

"Well what about back when you…"Tina started.

"Just because I've done some research on shadow games, that doesn't make me a bad person. you should be careful what you claim. Some of use have jobs we don't want to lose because of lies or rumors from an overly jealous sister." Fiona stated.

"This coming from the girl who uses people and twists the truth to get what she wants. that's not what I call trustworthy." Tina exclaimed.

"Please, please. Such bickering is not needed. besides what kind of an example are you giving the students." Dr. Minorda told them.

"Sorry I forget she can be a bit of a diva sometimes. Maybe I should have called someone else." Fiona commented.

Tina just sighed and left the duel arena quickly.

"Well then since it's almost lunch, I guess I can let you all go now. I won't give any homework either." Fiona stated.

Most of the students left the duel arena quickly however Bradford had barely moved. he was still standing near the duel area mumbling about how it should have been impossible for him to lose and that his opponent cheated.

"Get going already, you do realize you can still get lunch. The boat that will be taking you off this island doesn't come until noon tomorrow. Try to do something beside be a statute until then." Fiona told him.

Bradford said nothing and just ran out of the duel arena still mumbling to himself.

**(end chapter)**

Well that's the end of that one. Got to say Tina's direct attack strategy made for some interesting duel. Also I actually like Cyber Jar. It makes for some interesting duels because anything can happen with that jar goes boom, Pity it's banned. Anyways exploding jars aside it feels nice to actually complete a chapter on time. Next time a shady duelist shows up on the island. What does she want and how dangerous is she, find out next time.

**Original cards.**

**1)Painful summons**

**Type: trap card.**

**You can only actavate this card when you take battle damage from a battle involving one of your monsters. Special summon as many monsters from your hand as possible. The combined attack of the monsters must be less then the damage you took.**

**Image: Lava golem towering over a cornered Marauding captain in a fiery landscape.**

**2) Beautiful plush doll **

**Level 3 (atk 300/ def 300) **

**Earth/fairy/effect**

**This card can not declare an attack and can not be tributed. This card can not be destroyed by the effects of spell and trap cards. If this monster is face up on the field Bueatful plush doll must be the target of your opponents attacks, if this monster is destroyed by battle end the battle phase.**

**Description: a simple plush doll with red hair and a simple pink dress.**


End file.
